Tail of Two Dragons
by Grizzly98
Summary: What happens if when you claim your mate you actually transform into dragons? Only two weeks out of a year is this possible but will Natsu be able to teach Lucy the way of the dragon before the change occurs? And what happens if she loses control? Read and find out. A lot of Nalu with mention of GaLe and Gruvia.
1. Prologue

**To my new readers: Y'all are very lucky.**

 **To my old readers: It is with Stele's help that I am going through this story and editing it. Not all of the chapters will be revised at the same time, so the chapters that are updated and edited will have a revision message in the beginning similiar to this:**

 **Revised 2/16/2017**

 **I will also let you know in the A/N's of my other stories when a revised chapter has been added, though most likely it will be on Monday's when I drop the new chapters of DKQ.**

* * *

Tail of Two Dragons

Prologue

Head as big as a full grown bull, legs the size of tree trunks, with wings that were so long they could stretch from one side of a football field to the other easily, and a tail strong enough to knock a house down. His scales the color of dark embers with scars on the right side of his face. Igneel was not a dragon to be messed with for he was the Fire Dragon King. He was fierce and loyal but let it be known he had a soft spot for a certain pink-haired kid.

"Natsu, come here, my child," said the Great Dragon.

Natsu scampered over and stood in front of Igneel. Natsu wore a red jacket, khaki shorts and a scarf that had the appearance of dragon scales and rested around his neck.

"Now listen here, for what I have to say will be very important for your future."

Natsu looked up. "Well, get on with it, the boar won't cook itself."

Igneel lowered his head, stared Natsu straight in the eye and said, "When you find your mate remember that once chosen, although she won't have your magic, she will obtain the ability to transform such as you do. Once she is marked pay close attention, for if not, then beware the danger that arrives with a fledgling."

Natsu listened with cheeks a pink that rivaled his hair while Igneel explained that every year during the first two weeks of spring, once a dragon came of age, they would seek out their mate and transform to become mighty dragons themselves.

"Natsu… Natsu, are you listening?"

Natsu watched his father without really paying attention.

"Natsu, pay attention, for what I am telling you is vital." Igneel rebuked.

"Dad, don't worry, I'm listening." Said the pink-haired boy with a grin that reached his eyes.

Igneel rolled his eyes and continued stating that once marked the fledgling would take up to a year to be able to control their powers and the transformation itself.

Natsu looked thoughtful for a second while taking in what Igneel had said and then asked, "I understand. Now, can I go cook that boar? I'm starving."

Igneel just huffed. "Make sure you save me a haunch this time or else you can go hunt the next one."

* * *

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	2. Fairy Tail

**Since I've already gotten notice from a few people from just the prologue I figured I would go ahead and drop the next chapter, and guys I could really use some reviews to let me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

Timeline: After GMG/ Eclipse

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The sun shone bright through the window of a cottage set on the outskirts of the town of Magnolia waking one pink haired mage and his little blue exceed friend from a long night of partying.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes just a bit but immediately slam them shut against the sunlight streaming through the windows as a dull pounding starts in my head.

Opening my eyes again I look around. _'Man that was one heck of a party last night.'_ I think as I look over and see my little blue buddy chomping away at a fish.

"Hey Happy how'd you sleep last night?" I ask the nekomander. He looks up and starts laughing. I shoot him a confused look and he says "Natsu you should have seen yourself last night."

Again I shoot him a confused look, "You don't remember do you?"

"Uh no. Why? What happened last night? The last thing I remember is challenging Ice Princess to see who down the most shots before passing out." I reply warily.

Happy looks at me again and shakes his head "Well after your 25th shot you challenged Lushii to a brawl and then said that Erza was a wimp and well let's just say Erza's out for blood and Lushii kicked your mighty rumpus quite a few times within 5 minutes."

I stare at Happy like he's grown a second head and he says "What? You wanted the truth, oh also you might wanna head down to the guild before Erza finds you and demolishes the house."

Sighing I stand up and start make my way towards the guild with Happy flying behind me all the while snickering at my bleak future.

When we arrive I kick the doors open and walk in all the while searching for two colors. One being my favorite blonde mage and the other a scarlet red signifying my soon to be death, but luck must be on my side because a certain white haired take over mage that is sitting behind the bar says "You're in luck Natsu. Erza just took a mission and won't be back for 2 weeks."

"Thanks Mira."

As I walk over to the bar a certain Ice princess hollers "Hey ash-breath afraid of Lucy kicking your ass again?"

"In your dreams Ice dick maybe you should be afraid of what Juvia will do when she finds your stripping in the guild again."

Ice princess looks downs and finally notices a lack of clothing "What the fuck? When did that happen?" He then runs off to go look for some clothes and I continue over to the bar to go sit next to my partner/ crush Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hey Luce. What's the matter?"

She cast a glance my way and says "What's the matter? I'll tell you what's the matter. I'm still pissed after that stunt you pulled last night. Challenging me to a brawl. Humph." Then she turns her head the other way.

"But Luce from what Happy told me you actually won the brawl." I whine and give a pout. She then mumbles "That's because you were too drunk to even move you idiot."

As I stand there an idea pops into my head and grinning I grab Lucy and take off out of the guild all the while she's yelling "Put me down baka" and hitting my back.

 **Mira P.O.V.**

As I'm standing behind the bar I observe the little spat going on between a certain Blonde mage and a pink haired mage until he starts grinning like idiot, grabs Lucy, throws her over his shoulder and takes off out of the guild like a bat out of hell.

I start smiling, my matchmaker senses tingling.

Not even five minutes after Natsu takes off with Lucy, Gray comes up to the bar half dressed. "Hey Mira where did Flame Brain run off to with Lucy? I thought Lucy was still pissed at him?"

I shrug and continue cleaning the glass in my hand "I haven't the slightest clue Gray although from the way Natsu was grinning I think something might happen tonight." Gray just raises an eyebrow and walks off towards where Juvia is sitting.

* * *

 **I wanted to thank those who are already following and to those who may follow after this chapter but anyway you'll be hearing more from me once I hammer out Ch. 2.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	3. Confession under the Sakura Trees

**First of all I want to thank the 13 people who are following my story so far.**

 **Second I want to thank 4 people for favoring my story.**

 **Third my heart goes out the 2 people who have reviewed my story, but I would like to see more if that's okay with yall. Every time a notification pops up in my email saying that someone has reviewed or followed or favorited I get so excited it makes me want to write more. So I'm asking actually no I'm begging yall to keep it up.**

 **And with that here is Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

Confession under the Sakura Trees

Normal P.O.V.

Natsu jogged through town, with Lucy over his shoulder, and into the sakura forest. Once he reached a spot he set Lucy down, but Lucy being the spitfire she is automatically went at Natsu with a good ole Lucy kick which of course Natsu just dodged.

Then Natsu reached forward and grabbed Lucy's shoulders. "Luce, look I know you're mad but there is something I've been wanting to say to you for a while now. So will you please calm down and listen?"

At that Lucy looked up at Natsu and looked into his onyx eyes to see complete seriousness there was none of the childish personality, there was only seriousness and something that looked like adoration or maybe even love.

So Lucy stopped fighting and said "I'm listening" while a blush was slowly creeping up her cheeks as she realized just how close they were.

"Lucy… I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you. I just didn't realize it until I saw the future you fall at the hands of Rogue. I realized then that I would do anything to protect you, and your future but I also want your future to be my future, so will you let me do that? Become a part of your future?" Natsu finished with a tomato red blush on his face and a look of so much hope, faith, and love that could only rival what he saw unfolding in Lucy's deep chocolate brown eyes.

Lucy blinked and just stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever but in reality was only about 30 seconds before she said "Natsu… I've loved you ever since that day in Hargeon. I just didn't know how to tell you. In all honesty I was afraid you would turn me down, so to answer your question. I love you Natsu Dragneel and I could wish for no one better to be there with me."

With that they closed the distance and their lips met with a small but powerful kiss that said it all. After that kiss Lucy asked "Natsu why did you bring me out here to tell me?"

Natsu then replied looking kind of sheepish "Well after you went off on me at the guild I decided that before anything got in the way I would bring you out here to confess and even though the trees are not blooming it's still the best spot because if you look at the tree we're standing under you'll notice it's the same one I dug up that one year you were too sick to join the festival."

Lucy kissed him again and said "Thank you Natsu." with that they turned and walked hand in hand to Lucy's apartment. Seeing as the sun was already down.

Natsu's P.O.V.

'I can't believe she loves me just as much as I love her. I wonder if we'll tell the guild tomorrow or if she wants to wait a little while.'

As if she read his mind she said "Hey Natsu would it be ok if wait a couple weeks before telling everyone else?"

"Why would you want to do that Luce?" I reply kinda already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from her.

"Well I kinda want you all to myself before the rest of the guild starts butting in." she replies.

'Knew it.'

"Hey Luce?"

She starts humming in response.

"You're a weirdo, but you're my weirdo."

"I love you too baka."

"Hey Natsu?" She asks after a while.

"Hmmm."

"Would you mind staying with me tonight?"

I stop and look at her and she turns around and looks at me. "Of course Luce besides don't I do that every night?" I grin at her and she gives me that smile that I love so much.

"Yea I guess you do."

Time Skip 2 Weeks later Lucy's P.O.V.

I wake up and feel something warm wrapped around my waist but I know I have nothing to fear because it's a warmth that comes from my dragon. These past two weeks have been fun having him all to myself without our guildmates poking their noses into our business but today's the day we tell the guild. So I struggle out of Natsu's arms, seeing as he has a bit of a possessive side to him even when asleep, and head to my closet then the bathroom to get ready to go to the guild.

Once I get out of the shower and get ready I notice Natsu is still out cold so I decide to go ahead and make some breakfast for when he gets up.

Natsu's P.O.V,

I wake smelling pancakes, eggs, and bacon and I notice my Luce isn't in my arms in more so i decide to get up and follow the smell to the kitchen to find Lucy finishing up breakfast.

"Hmm breakfast smells good today. What's the special occasion for pancakes though?" I ask.

"Don't you remember what's happening today? It's the day we tell the guild." She replies while setting a plate with 30 pancakes on the table where I usually sit at.

"Well in that case, let's chow I am really hungry." She laughs at this and say's "When are you not?" "How bout when I'm with you and i did not just wake up 5 minutes ago." I reply going over to and giving her a kiss.

She hums in reply and sits at the table to eat. Before eating thought she say's "Well then eat up and get ready so we can go." After I finish eating I hurry up and get ready while she puts the dishes in the sink, and we start for the guild entwining our fingers so as to never let go.

Once outside the guild doors I look at her, she looks at me and nods her head, answering my silent question. With that nods I kick open the guild doors and holler "Hey minna we have something to tell you."

With that everyone looks at me, then at Lucy and then we hear a thud that could only be the great demon matchmaker passing out as she realizes what we have to say.

"Minna me and Lucy are dating!" Everyone breaks out in cheers and gramps says "LET'S PARTY TO CELEBRATE THE NEW COUPLE!"

I let go of Lucy's hand to go fight with Gray while she heads to the bar to chat with the other girls who are trying to wake up a certain take-over mage that's muttering something about pink haired brown eyed babies.

Gray walks over to me and say's "About time you asks her flame-brain."

"At least I didn't almost lose her to another guild ice princess." I turn around to find him sputtering out a response.

"Oi Salamander when you gonna mark her?" I hear from behind me so turn towards the voice and say "Not now I want to have sometime with her before I tell her Metal- head."

I turn back to see Luce laughing with her friends and burn the chair that was flying at me to ashes before I jump into the brawl that started between Metal head, Ice Princess, and Elf-man.

Lucy's P.O.V.

After Natsu let go of my hand to go fight the guys I went over the bar to chat with the girls already gathering around an out cold Mira who has hearts in her eyes. "Hey Lu- chan you have to tell us everything." I look over and see a petite bluenette walking up and reply "Sure thing Levy-chan just as soon as Mira wakes up."

We both laugh as we look over at the take-over mage who is now leaning on the counter talking to Cana, the guilds everyday heavy duty drinker. Who of course already has three barrels down and it's only 9am.

We walk over to hear Mira say "I knew it what did I tell you 2 weeks ago Cana. I just knew something was gonna happen." I look at Mira and ask "2 weeks ago?" The she devil replies "Aye when I saw Natsu drag you out of the guild I had a weird feeling something was gonna happen."

We smell something burning and look over at the boys fighting to see Natsu burning a chair that was thrown at him. Levy then say's "Alright Lu-chan you know the deal. Spill it."

" . Well Mira's right. 2 weeks ago when Natsu threw me over his shoulder and ran out of the guild he actually took me to the Sakura forest and confessed that he loved me and I told him that I loved him. And then we watched the sunset and walked back to my apartment."

"So wait wait wait. You two have been dating for two weeks and you haven't bothered to tell us? Why Lu-chan? Why? I thought we're your best friends." Levy asked practically on the verge of tears.

I say "Well actually it was my idea to keep hidden for a couple of weeks for a few reasons. Top of the list being I wanted him for myself for a little while and the next being that Erza wasn't here to hear the news."

We look over at Erza to see her eyes the size of dinner plates and asking "Why were you waiting on me Lucy?" I reply "Well you are our teammate and your our nakama, so of course I would want you to hear the news from Natsu and I instead of other sources i.e. gossipers around here."

Looking at a certain bluenette who has been known not to keep her mouth shut when she's drunk.

"What I can't help it. I don't drink barrel upon barrel like Cana does." Levy replies looking sheepish.I say "it's alright Levy-chan we all know who the real crooks are. *Cana*Mira*" Then we all crack up laughing over that one.

We all look over when we hear a crash to see a plate of what used to be cake on the floor and an unconscious Gray sprawled out on top of the bar when Erza was sitting.

That's when the noise level drops to being able to hear a pin hit the floor and we look over and see a pissed off Erza about to deal some serious damage.

And who exactly does she start on first? Elf-man for throwing Gray then she goes after a few other guys, but when she searches for Natsu he seem's to have disappeared.

I feel someone poking me in the back so i turn around and see Levy-chan pointing up towards the rafters where somehow in a the chaos Natsu's managed to worm his way up there to hide.

How ever Levy and I aren't the only ones to see this because Gajeel has to. So Gajeel walks up to Erza and says "If you're looking for salamander you just have to look up. Gihi." Then he passes out after another clomp on the head from Erza.

Unfortunately for Natsu he doesn't have another chance to run before Erza requips, flies up and knocks him out of the rafters. And with that I get up, go over to Natsu, help him up and we start walking back to my apartment while yelling out "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

 **If you want to know where I get ideas for this story just look at the stories and authors I marked on my profile. almost every story I read is linked there. Although I will admit some of them make me blush for just linking them.**

 **P.S. I am not as smart as Hiro Mashima for he was the one brought the idea of Fairy Tail to life in Manga.**


	4. Days of Summer

**Wow. just simply Wow. You have no idea how excited I am. only 3 chapters in (Excluding Prologue) and I already have 5 reviews, 9 favs and 20 follows. Now I have some news. Don't worry this story ain't ending any time soon. But I will be starting a new story once I hit chapter 10 on this one so keep an eye out.**

 _ **Natsu Arguing**_

 _Dragon half arguing_

 **If you don't understand what those mean you'll see soon enough**

* * *

Chapter 3

Days of Summer

Normal P.O.V.

With the summer days blowing by on the breeze Natsu and Lucy become closer and closer. With them often going on missions while leaving Happy at home. On one such mission they end up in Hargeon looking for a bandit that uses fire magic.

As the train pulled into the station Lucy looked down at Natsu who was asleep with his head laying her lap. Lucy shook Natsu awake and said "Natsu, wake up we're here. We have to get off the train."

Natsu just groaned and said "5 more minutes." She quirked an eyebrow and said "Natsu Dragneel if you don't get up this instant you will be sleeping on the couch for the rest of this mission." and with that Natsu was up and off the train before she could blink.

After disembarking the train Lucy and Natsu were walking into town when She asked "So do you want to check into the hotel first and wait to go see the client tomorrow?"

Natsu looks at her and says "Well actually there's this new restaurant that just opened up and I was hoping to take you out tonight."

She smiles and says "Check in it is." When Natsu heard that he gave Lucy his heart stopping smile that she loved so much.

~ At the Hotel ~ Natsu P.O.V. ~

Once we checked in and got into our room Lucy went ahead, grabbed a few things out of her bag and said " I'm taking a share before we head out." I just hummed and stretched out on the bed waiting for her to finish.

The whole time what Gajeel had said the day we announced we were a couple bouncing around in my head. 'No I don't think I will mark her yet. I'll wait a little while and try and explain things to her first.' I finally decide.

I look up when the bathroom door opens and see her walk out wearing a red tank top that has little flames around the hems with a skirt that stops mid thigh and again goes with a flame theme only this time working all the way up the fabric. My heart practically stops seeing her in something so gorgeous.

I can't stop looking at her, finally I get up walk over to her and choke out "Luce, when did you pick this up? I've never seen it in your wardrobe." She looks up and blushes. "Do you like it? I bought it the day before we left for this trip. That's why you haven't seen it yet."

I smile and say "I don't like it." She frowns at this and looks down so I gently take her chin, lift it up and kiss before adding "I love it. Just as much as I love you." She looks at the clock on the wall and say's "If we're going to that new restaurant we better go ahead and go."

I smile and say " Yea let's go."

~ Next Morning~ Lucy P.O.V.

I look over at Natsu as we're walking towards the client's house when he say's "I still can't believe we didn't get to finish dinner last night." I roll my eyes and say "Well we would've if a certain fire dragon hadn't decided to light the waiter on fire."

He looks at me with a pout and say's "What? I didn't like the way he was ogling you every time he came over." I give him a smirk and say "Well next time wait to light him on fire until after we finish dinner." With major emphasis on the word after.

And with that we're on the client's door step and I'm knocking on the door. We only have to wait a few minutes before a little old lady opens the door with a smile on her face. But what shocks us is not the fact that she's as tall as Master nor the fact that she has a kind smile.

No the fact that shocks us is that one whole side of her face has purple burn scars across it.

However we manage to hide our shock and Natsu speaks up and says "Hello we're the Fairy Tail mages responding to the job request to catch a bandit. Are you Mrs. Doubtfire*?"

The little lady replies "Yes I am Mrs. Doubtfire, would you like to come in for some tea?" I then say "We would love to, we also would like to know more about this bandit you want caught."

She let's us in say's "Please take a seat the tea will be ready soon." and with that she walks off towards the kitchen.

Natsu looks at me and I look towards the hall that Mrs. Doubtfire went down while whispering "Did you see that burn mark?" Natsu gives me a look and says "How could you miss it?"

"Have you ever seen a burn that was purple?" I ask him. He shakes his head and takes on a far-away like he does when he's thinking. 5 minutes later Mrs. Doubtfire walks back in carrying a tray with tea and and cookies.

"Let me tell you first off" She begins. "This bandit is my son. But let me tell you a bit of my history first so you can understand where his magic comes from. You see I used to be a mage just like you two that is until I met my husband and we settled down. Then I had Tanki."

"Tanki was our pride and joy and just like his name suggest he was a little spitfire. As he grew up he started learning my magic , which was and is rainbow magic. When my husband passed away four years ago Tanki moved back in with me to help take care of me, and everything was fine up until 6 months ago."

"One day he just snapped, he burned me and took off with what little savings I had but I'm not worried about the money he stole. No I only wish for a necklace that my husband gave me for our first wedding anniversary." She starts crying as she's telling us this and I can't help but tear up myself though the tears do not fall.

"When Tanki took my savings he took everything that was in the vault including that necklace. So please I beg of you mages to track down Tanki and retrieve that necklace for me."

Natsu looks at Mrs. Doubtfire and says "Don't worry, we'll find your necklace and return it to you."

I add in "Mrs. Doubtfire would you please be so kind as to describe the necklace so we know what we are looking for?"

"Of course deary, you see the chain of it is a mixture of gold and silver links while a small pendant hangs down that has 'you are the fire to my soul' inscribed on it. There is also a rubie embedded on the front of it." She replies with a watery smile.

Here Natsu steps in and gently says "Do you know of any places that Tanki might hang out at? And do you have a picture of him?"

"There is a small cafe on the water he usually goes to around dusk. And he has jet black hair, his ears have 3 piercings each, he normally wears gloves with the fingers cut off and oh yes he has a multi colored flame tattoo on left side of his forehead" Her smile becoming stronger by the minute until you can no longer tell she had shed tears.

"Don't worry Mrs. Doubtfire, as Fairy Tail mages we always keep our promises and I promise we will return that necklace to you." I say smiling as we head out the door.

~ Cafe on the Water ~ Natsu P.O.V.

As we sit at a table drinking tea (Well Luce anyway) and observing the customers my thoughts again drift back to what Gajeel said. I know I've already decided on when but I can't ignore my heartstrings are being pulled by waiting, but the reason why I'm waiting is so I won't hurt Lucy. I try to reason with my dragon half but like always it's being stubborn.

'Look just wait a little while and once she's more comfortable with the idea I'll do it but not before.'

'Oh yea? And what happens if someone like that ice bastard decides to take her?'

'That ain't gonna happen. You know why?'

Ah dragon curiosity always a good thing. 'Why?' My dragon half finally ask.

'Because Ice dick has a girlfriend already!' With this I actually growl out loud.

I can almost see a picture of my dragon half snorting at that remark. 'Look I know how you feel she is our mate, but we have to take our time. We don't want to scare her.'

With this my dragon half finally concedes but not without a warning. 'Fine but you have 1 year to claim her if you don't then I take over and claim what is rightfully ours as it should be done.' 

I pale at the thought before focusing in on what Luce is saying.

"Do you see anyone matching the description Mrs. Doubtfire gave us Natsu?" I look around spotting someone with jet black hair, an ear with 3 piercings and he's wearing gloves without fingers but the telltale tattoo is on the opposite side from where I'm sitting.

I say "Hey luce look to your 3 o'clock." We stand up and make our way over to the stranger and stop in front of his table. Luce ask "Excuse me are you by any chance Tanki Doubtfire?"

We can see it's him but we don't want him taking off before we have a chance to find out where the necklace is. He looks at us and says "Yea what about it.?"

I butt in and say "We're here to retrieve a necklace that you stole from your mother, so if you decide to behave and hand us the necklace I won't be turning a bloody pulp into the police, but if you decide to take the hard way… well let's just say I enjoy beating the shit out of people who would hurt their own mothers." I add with a slightly malicious grin on my face.

He looks from me to Luce and back to me and starts laughing. "You two pathetic morons think you can beat me? Haha you're hilarious." I look over at Luce and step back because the look on her face says it all. You get in my way and you die.

Suddenly Tanki is no longer sitting in the chair but is sprawled on the ground with a red bump forming from where a Lucy kick made contact.

He sits up and starts throwing flames but I just start chowing down. At this his eyes widen and he realizes his mistake. "Y-you w-wouldn't b-by any chance be salamander would you?" he stammers out.

I simply reply "Yup what's it to ya?" But before he can reply he's sent flying by Taurus's Axe. "Awe Luce did you have to send him so far away?" I ask with a pout.

She looks at me and says "Sorry, but next hit is yours." I grin at that and take off to go find the punching bag before he comes to his senses.

Behind me Taurus disappears back to the spirit realm and Lucy yells out "Don't forget to find out where the necklace is before you crisp him."

Finally after running for 5 minutes I find him in a crater in the ground out cold you I grab him up and start walking back to where Luce is running to meet me. By the times we meet up the dudes awake but still out of it so we head to the police station and we turn him in and find out where the necklace is. 

~ Mrs. Doubtfire's Doorstep~ Natsu P.O.V.

While we're standing there waiting for Mrs. Doubtfire to open the door I ask Luce "Why were you so mad when he insulted us earlier? Normally I'm the one that flips out about that."

She looks at me kinda sheepishly and says "I guess I did go a little overboard but after seeing what he did to Mrs. Doubtfire.. I don't know, I guess it just kinda sent me over the edge."

Before I can reply the door opens and Mrs. Doubtfire lets us in. she looks at us and says "Well? How did it go? Did you get it back?"

We look at each other and then back at her and Luce pulls the necklace out of her pocket and hands it to her. She gasps and starts crying tears of, I think, joy and she hugs us both. All the while saying "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." We smile and I say "It was no big deal, and good news is you don't have to worry about him coming back."

She smiles again and says "Well since you did such a great job and in such a short amount of time would you like to stay for dinner?"

My stomach answers for me by grumbling and we all crack up laughing. "Well I guess that settles. Looks like we're staying for dinner."

~ Back at the Hotel ~ Normal P.O.V.

Once they were back at the hotel they each took a shower and then collapsed onto the bed, tired after everything that had transpired that day. All the while excited to return to home tomorrow with the entire reward for once in a blue moon.

* * *

 **So did you enjoy Lucy going crazy there for a moment? I was laughing actually as I was thinking back to the guild brawls when she goes haywire on Natsu and Gray. I did learn one thing though. Never, EVER, write when you're up at 3:15 in the morning. Sooo many mistakes to fix. ugh. but until next time this grizzlys out.**

 **P.S. don't be afraid to PM or review with any questions you have. I'm a good grizzly. I don't bite.**


	5. Days of Fall

**Now I know I say this every time but I can't help it. Your reviews, Follows, and Favs are what give me the motivation to continue writing, so I will never stop saying it.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no owns Lucy, Natsu or any character from Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Days of Fall

Normal P.O.V.

When the leaves change color and the north winds start blowing it means fall has arrived and with it many fun activities. Natsu takes Lucy on a date to the park, and with his inner child any date at the park turns into, what else, but a play date.

As Natsu and Lucy walk up the hill, Natsu stops and says "Wait right here Luce, I have a surprise for you." So Lucy waits for about 5 minutes until Natsu come back and says "Ok Luce, close you eyes and follow me."

All the while taking her hand and guiding her the rest of the way up the hill. Once at the top he says "You can open your eyes now." With that she opens her eyes and gasp at the sight before her.

For laid out on a picnic blanket is a lunch picnic with fire chicken for Natsu and her favorite foods spread out along with a strawberry milkshake and chocolate covered strawberries.

She turns to Natsu and says "Did you do all this Natsu?" He blushes and replies " I may have had a little help with the food but the picnic was my idea. Oh and get this after we eat I have another surprise for you."

She turns and gives Natsu a kiss before going and sitting down on the blanket. "Well are you coming or is the great Salamander too busy blushing to join his girlfriend in enjoying this delightful food." She ask throwing a challenging gaze at her boyfriend knowing that will make him forget his blush.

* * *

After they eat he goes into the picnic basket and pulls something out but hides it behind his back. Lucy stands up to see what it is but Natsu beats her to the punch by saying "This is your next surprise." And shows her the item that he hid behind him.

She lets out another gasp when she sees it's a kite but not just any type of kite. This kite is a box kite shaped like a star with little stars and moons painted across a midnight purple back ground.

"Oh Natsu it's beautiful, but where did you find it? I've never seen one like this before." She states while looking from the kite to him and back to the kite.

"Well actually I asked Reedus and Laki to help me make it. I had Laki use her maker magic to make the support rods while Reedus painted the canvas and then I pull it all together. I wasn't sure if you would like it or not." She leans up and kisses him saying " I don't just like it, I love it just as much as I love you."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go try it out." Natsu's 5 year old behavior popping up again.

And with that they spent a good amount of the day flying the kite, laughing, and running around until suddenly Lucy trips and falls into a pile of leaves. When Natsu turns around and sees this he cracks up laughing, but not to be outdone Lucy takes a handful and throws them at him.

Then she starts laughing when she sees majority of the leaves she threw at him staying in his wild salmon colored haired.

By this time she's standing back up but falls back into the pile of leaves only then realising that Natsu had pushed her, grinning, back into the pile.

However when Natsu goes to give her a hand up she ends up pulling him into the pile with her.

With the laughter dying down to giggles they both manage to stand back up without falling back into the pile of leaves. Making their way back to the blanket they sit down to watch the sun set when Lucy starts to shiver.

Natsu sees this and says "Come here Lucy I'll warm you up." Lucy scoots closer to Natsu when suddenly he picks her up and puts her in his lap which causes her to let out a surprised squeak, but then she settles down once she feels his warm arms wrap around around her making her feel safe and comfortable.

They stay in this position watching the sun until the moon has taken full reins over the sky and the stars dance to their eternal dance.

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it's shorter then the others I've posted but I've never been on a date so I have literally no experience WHATSOEVER to work with, so really with this chapter I'm taking a leap of faith and hoping y'all don't murder me in my sleep over this.**


	6. Days of Winter

**If it wasn't for all of you I would never be able to release 2 chapters in a day.**

 **So with that and a great big Thank You I give you Chapter 5.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Days of Winter

Normal P.O.V.

Temperatures drop, clouds gather and the rain falls, but it never reaches the ground. Instead soft, white snow falls signifying that winter has arrived. Winter.. Ice… Sitting by a warm fire while wrapped in the arms of a certain fire mage after spending a day building snowmen that look like guildmates, making snow angels, going sledding, and going ice skating can tire anyone out.

Lucy P.O.V.

Sitting in front of the fire wrapped in Natsu's arms I quickly decide is one of my favorite things about winter, and to think it all started when a few snow flakes flew in through the window.

~ Flash Back ~

 _I open my eyes when I feel something cold land on my face. I'm was asleep but now I'm awake and I look around. 'What the? Why is my window open?'_

 _I quickly get out of Natsu's arms, seeing as he's still asleep, and get up and shut the window but when I turn around I yelp in surprise because I see a blue fur ball shivering trying to squirm his way under my covers._

 _"Happy what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Carla and Wendy today?" I ask._

 _Happy peeks out from under the covers and says "Yea but then Carla reminded Wendy that they had to go to Porlyusica today and she also said I couldn't come because of what happened last time."_

 _I snort and go to reply when Natsu sits up and says "Happy why do you smell like snow?" The cat looks at us in wonder and says "Haven't you looked outside yet?"_

 _I get ready to say no but then turn back to the window and freeze. Outside is a winter wonderland, as far as the eye can see. Nothing but white._

 _I look at Natsu and say "The first snow fell last night, He must having been rolling in it before he came here."_

 _Happy yells out his usual "Aye Sir." then adds "The guild is meeting in the park for some fun and Gray is reinforcing the pond so it'll be safe to skate on."_

 _Natsu looks at me with a toothy grin on his face and says "Looks like we're heading to the park for a snow day."_

 _~ At the park ~_

 _We get to the park and sure enough everyone is there including Makarov who is, surprisingly, teaching Asuka to ice skate._

 _"Hey Lu-chan" I turn to see Levy running up the hill to meet us as we walk down._

 _"Hey Levy-chan. What's with the impromptu snow day?"_

 _She just shrugs her shoulders and says "Master thought it might be a fine way for the guild to bond."_

 _I look over at Natsu and can tell he really wants to go join the snowball fight. Finally he speaks up and says "Luce I'm gonna go join the snowball fight. Meet you a little later to build snowmen?" I laugh and say "Sure Natsu"_

 _He runs over and joins the fight while I turn to Levy and asks "Wanna go ice skating?" "Sure I haven't done that one yet." She replies and we head over to the pond, where the other girls are hanging out._

 _Once we get on the ice, you can tell we've never ice skated before because if I'm not falling down then poor Levy is._

 _Finally after about an hour of falling every which way but up we get the hang of it, though as we glide around Mira slides right on past us doing every twist, jump, and twirl known to man._

 _We watch her as she goes by and I say to Levy "I didn't know Mira could skate like that. Has she always been able to?"_

 _Before she gets the chance to reply Mira comes around again and says "I needed to know how to do some fancy tricks for some of my photo shoots and eventually ice skating became one of my favorite hobbies."_

 _She laughs at the look of incredulousness on my face before skating off again to who knows where._

 _After that Levy goes off to look for Gajeel and I go off to find Natsu so we can build snowmen before it gets any later in the day._

 _I finally find Natsu along with Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Max, and a few others wrapped up in a gigantic snowball._

 _I start laughing and Natsu whines saying "Luce it's not funny can you help me out?" I roll my eyes and say "Natsu Dragneel, you are a **fire** dragon slayer. Emphasis on the fire."_

 _"Oh yea" He replies and everyone sweat drops, but he starts emitting more heat until finally everyone is free from the snowy prison._

 _After the snowball fiasco we go over and start building snowmen, which Natsu decides would be funny to put Plue's face on my body so I take Natsu's head and put it on Happy's body._

 _When he sees this he then melts the snow underneath me just a bit to where I slip and slide into a pile of snow. I get up, grab a snowball when he's not looking and launch it at him. The best part is he turns around just as it hits him meaning it hits his face instead of the back of his head._

 _He looks at me with mischief in his eyes and says "So that's how you want to play luce? Then lets play." And with that he knocks me back into the snow pile._

 _He kisses me but gets up when we hear "Oi Flame brain stop lip locking already and come finish our snowball fight."_

 _He glares at Gajeel and says "At least I already have mine, When are you gonna tell yours metal-head?"_

 _"Hey Ash for breath just shut it and get over here already."_

 _"What was that Ice dick?"_

 _"You heard me flame brain."_

 _Before Natsu goes any further I put my hand on his shoulder and say "Natsu can we home? It's getting late and I'm tired."_

 _He looks at me and says "Sure Luce."_

~ End Flashback~

I start to doze off so he picks me up and puts me to bed before climbing in himself. "Good night Luce." I manage to say "Good night Natsu" Before my dreams take hold for another night.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the snow day. I know I enjoy my snow days when they come up because where I live we don't get very many of them. But down to business.. these past few chapters have been dropping every other day if not every day but I will not be dropping Chapter 6 until Monday the 5th so that I have plenty of time to make sure it turns out just right.**

 **Grizzlys off for the night.**

 **P.S. I don't own Fairy Tail.**


	7. Mating & Transformation Explained

**Alright guys here's Chapter 6. I also have great news. I was able to finish this chapter early so I will be able to drop a chapter every day this week, and with that..**

 **Here is Chapter 6**

* * *

Chapter 6

Mating/ Transformation Explanation

Natsu P.O.V.

 _I'm running and running following the scent that I just know is her's but I can't seem to catch her. Up ahead I see her freeze before collapsing. In front of her stands a cloaked figure, I roar out before chasing the bastard but all he does is chuckle._

 _"I'm gonna burn you to a for hurting my Lucy." I growl before lighting up, but still the figure just chuckles._

 _In a rasping voice that could send shivers down Erza's spine he says "You better hurry Natsu Dragneel, Claim your mate before she is gone for good." With that he starts to fade away, I walk back towards where Lucy lays still and silent on the ground._

 _I can barely hear her fading heartbeat. "Luce. Lucy please don't leave me. You said I could be a part of your future. You said I am your future. Don't leave me alone, I can't be alone again." I beg as the tears fall._

 _When suddenly my world starts shaking. "Natsu…_ Natsu wake up. What's wrong? Why are you crying." I open my eyes to see the center of my world leaning over me with worry in her chocolate brown eyes.

I sit up and hug her, crying all over again. As we sit there in our embrace I just let the tears fall. Finally I choke out "I- I thought I lost you Luce. I thought you were gone for good." She gives me a smile that lights up the entire room and says "Baka I would never leave you. You know that."

I decide it's finally time to tell her with my dragon half agreeing wholeheartedly. I take a deep breath and say "Luce there's something I need to tell you, so do you think we could stay here today and not go to the guild."

She looks me straight in the eye and says "Sure" I give her a smile and start from the beginning.

"Dragon Slayer magic doesn't just give the user a dragon's advanced senses. The user also gains a dragon half of their own. It's like having two people in a buggy. One is in the driver's seat while the other is just along for the ride."

"However once we meet our mate the dragon half will be the one to know, essentially waking up once we find them. From the first time the dragon and his mate meet, the dragon half will constantly be wanting to claim what he considers rightfully theirs."

Here she interrupts and says "I understand you're a dragon slayer and all but what does that have to do with me?"

I smirk and say "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one weirdo, but in case you haven't figured it out. Lucy Heartfilia, you are my mate. My one and only for as long as I live I will only love you. There are a few things that happen when a dragon finds their mate. The first of course being their dragon half waking up. The next is an irrepressible desire to claim that mate."

"I've been fighting with mine to hold back the desire but I made a deal with him that I cannot go back on or else it will only hurt you more." I look down, afraid to see what her eyes will hold, but she grabs my chin to look me in the eyes.

All I see in the beautiful chocolate orbs is love and admiration. No hatred, no fear, just eyes full of love. She continues staring into my eyes as she asks "What is this deal you've made Natsu? Why do you fear it so?"

I gulp and look away saying "Last summer when we went on that job for Mrs. Doubtfire I made the deal with him that I would claim you within a year. If I have not done so by this summer then He takes the driver's seat and the only thing I can do is watch."

I glance back at her but am surprised with what I find; I only find happiness in her face. "Natsu. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid. Afraid I would lose you. Afraid I would only be seen as a monster in your eyes." She tenses up at this but what comes out of her mouth next leaves me gaping like a moron.

"Natsu Dragneel you are no more a monster in my eyes then Plue is. I've told you a million times before and I'll tell you a millions time again. _I love you_."

"That will never change, even if Acnologia were to separate us I would only have eyes for you. No matter what happens I am your and yours alone." She hugs me and all I can squeak out is "Thank you."

She breaks the hug and says "I'm gonna go make some lunch so if there's anything else you need to tell me it can wait for after we eat." Already walking into the kitchen.

I sit there and quietly laugh thinking 'Oh you haven't even heard the weirdest part about it.'

After lunch we sit back down on the bed face to face as I contemplate how to continue. "After we claim our mates a few things will happen. One, a mark will appear on your neck at the junction where your shoulder meets your neck. The detail of the mark varies with the bond of the relationship between dragon and mate."

"Two, the aging process slows down considerably. For every 10 years, we age 1 year."

"Three, over the course of the year your power will start to fluctuate and after the year is up you will be able to do use a bit of the magic I can."

"Number 4, and the most crucial, is that for the first two weeks of spring we will transform into dragons. However this last step will not occur until after the year is up."

She frowns as she hears this last part and says "The part I don't understand is why does it take a year for it to happen."

'So she's not worried about turning into a dragon?' I think to myself, before replying to her question.

"From what Igneel told me the reason why it takes a year is because sometimes, especially for a fire dragon mate, the fluctuations can cause a bit of damage and destruction, and it takes about that long to get it under control." Her mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"So what you're saying is I could very well become as destructive if not more during the year?" I nod my head and add "Look at it this way though you'll come out stronger in the end." Giving her one of my gigantic grins to cheer her up.

She leans back against the headboard with a thoughtful look on her face. "So what you're saying is, if I heard you right, that I'm your mate and when you met me in Hargeon it woke up your Dragon half and in order to keep your dragon half from going crazy you made a deal with him to where you have to claim me within a year's time which leaves you with only 3 months left to do so, but if you don't _He_ takes the reins anyway."

"Now if you do claim me as your mate I get a mark that states I'm yours, my aging slows down like crazy, for one year after being claimed my power will fluctuate very possibly destroying things."

"Though I will come out stronger and let's not forget the fact that for two weeks out of every year you and I turn into dragons. Did I miss anything?" I shake my head no.

She smiles and says "Well Mr. Dragneel you may have won my heart, but I ask for one thing in return."

At my confused expression she adds "If we're gonna follow dragon customs then I want to at least follow a human custom and get married. That way to those who don't understand dragon customs I am and always will be yours."

Then it clicks for me. 'Of course she wants to do it the way she was raised even if the dragon still comes first.' I look to her and say "I have just the plan for that, you just wait and see."

 _ **~ Next day at the Guild ~**_

We walk into the guild like usual but instead of getting into the normal brawl I head over to the bar to talk to Mira while Lucy goes over to where Levy is sitting with the rest of the girls.

"Hey Mira you got a minute?" I ask when she comes over. She grabs a barrel from under the counter (Still don't know how she fits so many under there) to use as a seat.

"Sure what's up?" She asks. I hesitate a second before saying "I want to propose to Lucy, but I want it to be romantic and without the ENTIRE guild trying to step in."

She looks at me a little confused and says "Why don't you want the rest of the guild helping out? We are your nakama, we are always there for you."

"I know Mira, but I want it to go perfectly, and you know me I'm bound to mess something up." I say with a sigh.

Mira looks thoughtful for a second then the she-devil's evil grin spreads across her face. "I think I know how we can handle that. We could host a spring ball and we can crown you two King and Queen of the ball, then when you're up on stage you propose to her. How's that sound?"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "You know you sure are good at these plans of yours, But do you think you can set it up in a month's time?"

She looks at me and says "If we get started right away, I'll run upstairs and talk to the Master." then she looks around calls Lisanna to watch the bar, runs up to Gramps office and disappears inside.

Meanwhile I turn around and jump into the brawl flame fist flying. Finally giving into the taunts that have been flying my way from metal-head and Ice dick.

Not 10 minutes later Gramps comes out and jumps on the second floor railing yelling out "Brats shut up and listen."

Once everyone's attention was on Gramps he started "Listen up in a month's time we will be having a spring ball. Everyone must attend, dress accordingly, and everyone must have a date."

"Can our date be from another guild" Half of us look to Cana since she was the one that said it.

She looks back at us and says "What? I need a drinking buddy and the only who can handle it, is in another guild." Gramps chuckles at this and says "Sure Cana, in fact if you cannot find a date among nakama then you may bring someone from out of the guild."

"Also one more thing before you brats go back to destroying the guild on the night of the ball a king and queen will be announced. Now I would like to talk to Natsu and Gajeel in my office."

Once Gramps jumps down from the railing and returns to his office, I jump up with Gajeel right behind me and we enter Gramps office.

 _ **~ Master P.O.V, ~**_

Once I jump down from the railing and enter my office, I have just enough time to sit on my desk before Natsu and Gajeel enter. Gajeel says "What do you need Gramps?" While Natsu remains quiet.

"I want both of you to work together to make the crowns for the ball. Can that be achieved without much problem or do I need Mira to act as a babysitter?"

Natsu speaks up "It's fine with me Gramps we don't actually have to work together. Metal-head over there can mix the metals and then I can form them up." While Gajeel gives a nod.

"Very well Gajeel you're free to go. Nasu stay behind please." with that Gajeel walks out while Natsu turns back towards me. "Is it true you'll be proposing to Lucy?" I ask quietly.

Natsu nods his head and says "She's agreed to be my mate, on the condition I marry her so I want it to be a surprise, only thing was I didn't know where to start so I did the only thing I could think of."

I nod my head and continue on from there "You went to Mira and she concocted this spring ball as a way so Lucy doesn't see it happening. Now tell me does Lucy know the whole story?"

He shakes his head no then says "She knows 99% of it but I'm gonna wait before I drop _that_ bombshell on her."

"In other words she knows all she needs to worry about and you won't tell her _that_ part because either way you'll protect her no matter what?" He nods his head at that not surprised I hit the nail on the head. "Very well you may go Natsu."

With that he turns and leaves and I go back to paperwork.

 _ **~ Natsu P.O.V. ~**_

As I walk out of Gramps office I growl out "What do you want metal-head?" He growls back just as low "I heard what y'all talked about. Why didn't you tell Bunny girl the whole story."

"If you heard then you know. She doesn't need to be worried about it right now."

A snort "What the hell Salamander if you don't tell her then I will."

I shoot a death glare at him and reply "You do that and I spill everything to Levy."

With that he freezes and says "What deal did you make with you dragon and for how long?"

I look around as we reach the bottom of the steps and walk out the back door with metal-head following me. Then I reply "I claim her within a year. I still have 3 months left."

Again another snort he says "Damn I could only get 6 months out of mine." I chuckle and say "It wasn't easy he kept wanting to take her right there at the cafe. So finally I managed to get him to understand the situation, and he surrendered albeit grudgingly and with a warning that still scares me."

Before he can reply Lucy comes through the backdoor and says "There you are. I've been looking for you. Mira told me you'd be out here. Also I ordered some fire chicken for you that should be ready."

I grin and say "Thanks Luce I'll be back inside in a second." With that she goes back inside and I growl at metal-head "Not a word." Before heading in after her.

* * *

 **How will Natsu propose to Lucy? What is the _"That"_ that Master, Natsu, and Gajeel were talking about? What are these fluctuations and how do they affect Lucy and those around her? I already know, but you guys will find out over the next few days. See y'all soon.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Follow and Favorite to find out my other stories drop.**


	8. Luce, Will You Marry Me?

_Natsu_

 _Lucy_

 _ **Dragon half**_

 **Alright guys here is Chapter 7, but before y'all start reading I want say thank you to the 14 people who have faved my story. The 26 who have followed hold a special place in my heart, but the biggest thing I love the most are the 13 reviews I have gotten. Now I know it doesn't seem like a lot compared to other stories some of you have read, but seeing as this is my first fanfic I have literally ever written, they mean the world to me.**

 **So I ain't gonna hold y'all up any longer.**

 **Here is Chapter 7.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Luce. Will you marry me?

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Tomorrow is the spring ball and everyone is excited, because everyone wants to know who the king and queen will be. Right now the girls and I are spending the day shopping.

For what, I'm not sure I mean I already have my dress and shoes but some of the others are still missing a few things so we decided we would take one more shopping trip before we lock ourselves in Fairy Hills tomorrow to get ready.

We're walking through the mall past a jewelry shop when I look through the window and spy something. I look over to the others going on ahead and say "Hey guys I'll catch up in a bit."

They stop and walk back towards me and Erza ask "What do you need to get from in there Lucy?"

I manage to stammer out "J-Just s-s-something. You guys want to come in and look around?"

They look at each and just shrug.

"We always need jewelry. So why not? Besides some of it actually looks really good." This coming from Cana who is staring at a pair of bracelets that have beer bottle charms hanging off of them.

So we go into the store and split up but Levy ends up walking with me to the counter. I call over one of the employees "Excuse me sir? May I see that necklace please?"

Pointing to a golden necklace that has a fire ruby about an inch in diameter on it. He walks over pulls it out of the case and says "Oh my you have exquisite taste this here is a rare beauty indeed. You see since it's so large, the fire ruby can actually hold a bit of fire in it. That is if you can find a powerful enough mage to handle it."

Levy elbows me in the ribs and says "Don't we know of a certain fire mage? Eh?" Giggling the entire time I'm admiring the necklace.

"What carat is the gold chain? And how durable is it?" I ask the salesmen falling into my business mask I learned during my years of living with my father.

He blinks once suddenly realizing he has a challenge on his hands and replies "24 Carat gold, though you may want to have a mage reinforce the metal."

I lean back and whisper to Levy "Think you can talk Gajeel into getting it done tonight?"

She thinks about it for a second and whisper's back "Sure if you get him enough metal to do the job, oh and a peace offering."

I roll my eyes and nod my head at her then turn my attention back to the salesmen. "How much for it?"

"That'll be 50,000 jewels." I send him my I-know-it-ain't-that-much-glare and say "Hey Levy how much does a necklace like this usually run?"

By this time most of the girls have gathered around us but haven't bothered to step in, thank goodness.

Levy thinks for a second and says "That necklace would typically run at half the price he's asking Lu-chan although that ruby will bring it up about 5,000 jewel."

As Levy's talking the salesmen is getting paler and paler until it looks like he's seen a ghost.

"D-did I-I say 50,000 jewel I meant 30,000 silly me." I hand him the jewel and he hands me the necklace and I tuck it away in my bag for safety. Then we turn and walk out the door.

Once we're on our way to Fairy Hills for the sleepover Erza ask "Lucy how did you know he was scamming you?"

I look at the armored fairy and say "Remember I once had a lot of jewelry and though I hated most of it I did learn the value behind it."

She looks at me confused and says "Then why did you ask Levy about the prices?"

Here Levy steps in and says "Because I had just finished a book on the jewelry industry of this year before we got here and she wasn't quite sure what the prices were. That's why she asked me to walk with her to the counter."

Everyone laughs at this and we continue talking until we reach Fairy Hills and put our stuff down, but then I turn to Erza and say "Erza, Levy and I have to run an errand we'll be back in about 10 minutes tops."

She frowns but says "Ok but if you are not back here after 10 minutes I will hunt you down and drag you back." I sweat drop and say "Ok"

Once Levy and I get back to town Levy goes to pick up the metal Gajeel will need while I go to the scrap heap and find the freshest iron I can as a peace offering. Then we meet back up at the guild and walk over to where Gajeel is standing talking to Gray. Natsu thankfully has already gone home.

Gajeel sees us coming and says "Bunny girl, Shrimp I thought you were supposed to be at Erza's sleepover?"

Levy says "We are and we don't have much time but we were wondering if you could take this necklace Lu-chan just bought and fortify it with some extra metal I brought."

He's interested but not biting finally he says "What's in it for me?" Levy steps out of the way to show him the basket of fresh iron I picked up at the scrap yard.

He scratches his arm piercings and says "How strong and when do you need it by?"

Levy looks back at me so I speak up "Strong enough to handle Natsu and hopefully sometime before the ball."

He's still scratching his arm piercings in a thoughtful way and says "So let me get this straight. You need this necklace to be able to handle flame brain and it be done before 6 tomorrow night. Right?"

I nod my head yes. "Yeah I'll do it but Shrimp, you gotta do something for me." Levy tenses at the sound of her nickname but relaxes with what comes out of the slayer's mouth next.

"You gotta go to the dance with me." Levy is practically jumping for joy but manages to stay calm enough to say yes.

With that we run back to Fairy Hills to tell the girls the news and to keep Erza from throwing swords.

 **~ Next Day ~**

We're all getting ready for the dance tonight while the guys are prepping the guild for the ball. When Mira says "I feel bad for the guys."

We all look at her with concern and she says "Oh it's nothing like that it's just Master and I had Freed put an enchantment on the guild saying none of the guys can leave until preparations are complete to mine and Freed's standards.

"Wow now I really feel bad for Natsu, he hates doing any work like that." says Lisanna who is getting her makeup and hair done.

"That's not true, he may dislike repetitiveness but he's still a hard worker when it comes to it." I counter a little hurt for my boyfriend.

"Oh Lucy we aren't trying to be mean, it's just that sometimes he whines more then works." Mira steps in cheering me and the other girls up.

"Actually how much you wanna bet he's down there right now whining about working." Lisanna says.

 **~Flying at max speed to the guild hall~**

Natsu is in fact doing the opposite of what Mira was saying right then. He is hauling ropes, hanging lights, moving boxes, all because he wants tonight to be perfect when he proposes.

As he steps off a ladder he's surrounded by Gray, Laxus, Freed, and Elfman. "Hey guys what's up?"

Gray narrows his eyes at him and says "What's up? What's up you say? We want to know what's up with you."

"You've been strange this past month ever since the day Master announced the ball, you've been dropping fights, running at Lucy's beck and call and you've worked on those stupid crowns for hours on end."

"Now tell us, What did you say to Mira that made her come up with this lame ass plan and why the fuck are you not complaining about work like usual?"

Natsu sighs and covers his face with his hand, and is getting ready to say something when Gajeel comes up and distracts the would be interrogators long enough for Natsu to slip away and get back to work.

 **~Reverse time 5 min before Gajeel arrives at the guild hall~**

Gajeel is standing at the door to Fairy Hills giving a box to Levy saying "Here Shrimp just like she said. Able to handle Flame brain and before the ball starts."

"To be honest didn't take me that long but since she's your best friend and she's bunny girl I put a little more into the metal to where the only way it would break would be for me or another iron slayer to get a hold of it"

"But seeing as I'm the only one.. Anyway see ya tonight Shrimp." Waving his hand as he walks towards the guild.

Levy closes the door and practically skips into Erza's rooms where everyone is staying. They look up as Levy walks over to Lucy and hands her the box.

Erza crosses her arms and says "First of all who was that at the door, secondly what's in the box, Lucy?"

Lucy replies "It was Gajeel at the door. The errand Levy and I ran yesterday? Yea that was to see him. As for what's in the box? My new and improved 30,000 jewel necklace that I only had to pay a little bit of iron to get redone. Well that and the fact that Levy-chan is going to the ball with Gajeel."

Everyone looks to see Levy blushing a red that rivaled Erza's hair and then she says "oh and Lu-chan he said the only thing that can break that necklace now is an Iron dragon slayer, but seeing as he's the only one it may very well never be broken."

After everyone stops squealing Lisanna says "Well what are you waiting for? Open it up and put it on."

So Lucy opens the box and gently pulls the necklace out and sure enough you can see that some work had been done to it. For the chain was no longer pure gold, it had the colors of fire add to it in swirling patterns.

The heart that held the ruby no longer solid gold either but looked like someone had frozen a flame in all its glory and formed it into a heart.

And the ruby although still dark for it had not been lit yet seemed to just radiate as if knowing the power that its owner would hold.

Everyone is still admiring the necklace from where it's perched on Lucy's neck when Erza looks at the clock and says "Girls we have to hurry or else we'll be late.

And with that Everyone used the last hour they had, before the coach was to pick them up, running around and getting ready.

When the coach pulled up Wendy yelled up the steps "Guys it's time to go, our ride is here." and with that they went to the guild.

 **~At the steps to the guild~ Natsu P.O.V.**

I'm standing there with the rest of the guys waiting for our dates to arrive, and surprisingly even Jellal found it in his busy schedule of destroying dark guilds, and running from the Magic Council to make it here as, I'm guessing, Erza's date.

Finally their coach pulls up and one by one they step out.

Wendy steps out in a beautiful light blue floor length gown that matches her hair and eyes, but she only has eyes for Romeo.

The next lovely lady to step out is Juvia, she also has on a floor length gown but is of a lighter blue fading to white that looks like ice from a glacier, she goes straight for Ice dick.

Erza steps out in a purple floor length, surprise surprise, gown though this one comes with white gloves. As she steps off the coach Jellal, nailed it, steps up and takes her hand.

Mira steps out next and causes every guy in looking range to get a nosebleed even her date for the night, Laxus, has a major nosebleed.

Why wouldn't he? I mean she's wearing a midnight blue almost black floor length gown and her hair isn't pinned up like it normally is, oh no it's put up into a neat, regal bun.

Though now that she's out of the way I can finally see my date and let me tell you my jaw dropped to the ground and any guy who didn't have a nosebleed from seeing Mira certainly had one from seeing my Luce.

She is drop dead gorgeous, the way her hair is done, have to thank Cancer later for that one, The way her hips sway as she walks, her gown is a deep red color that matches my fire to a 'T', and the pendant around her neck, let me tell you she is the flame to my fire, the fuel that keeps me burning.

I don't ever want to stop looking because she is exactly what she ought to be which is the apple of my eye, If I am king then it is she that truly fills out the queen.

I finally focus enough to know that she is talking to me so I mentally shake myself and offer her my arm. "My, my Luce you are absolutely breathtaking in that." I say as a way to break the ice.

She chuckles and says "When I saw this dress I automatically thought of you and decided that this was the dress."

"My big question is where did you get necklace? I've never seen one like that before." I say as we enter the guild and pause because the girls are taking in the sights.

The guild hall certainly did not look like the guild hall after all the effort we put into it. Everywhere you look you could see signs of spring.

The different flowers that appeared, thanks to Droy, The ribbons and streamers hung neatly to the rafters, metal-head, then there were all the different wood carvings of animals you would only see during spring, Laki, but the most I did was hang lights and clean up the stage.

Only thing is there were tons of Fairy lights all over the place everywhere you look it looks like you're in a fairy's garden.

I turned to see Luce still taking and the sights so I say "Would you like something to drink?" She turns to me and, smiling and says "Wow you boys did all this?" I simply nod my head in embarrassment.

She sees this and kisses me before saying "Thank you Natsu. It's wonderful."

Then the lights turn off leaving only the spot lights on stage where Master and Mira walk up.

"Hello minna and welcome to the spring ball please have fun, dance, and enjoy being with your friends."

Then she looks right in my direction and says "And let's not forget the crowning of the king and queen will happen after the fifth song."

She finishes before handing the mic over to Gramps, but I had already gotten the message I had five songs to kill the nervousness before we go up there.

I look over at Lucy and say "Hey Luce, would you like to dance?" She looks at me surprised but says "Sure" With that I take her offered hand and we walk out onto the dance floor.

I'm in luck since the first two songs are slow songs and having Mira as a teacher for about a week helped out a lot.

Once the third song starts we walk over to get some refreshments meeting up with the other couples while we're at it. We sit down at a table next to Gajeel who has Levy on his other side.

I look over a bit surprised and growl out low enough so only he hears "How'd you managed to land yours?"

He replied just as low "Made a deal with shrimp that I would work over the little flame necklace around bunny girl's neck if she went to the dance with me."

I look at him surprised and say "So you're the one who made it look so cool?"

He nods his head and changes the subject by "I take it that warning about the five dances was for you?"

I nod and he says "So you're really gonna go through with it?" I grin and say "Yea but it was the only way I could get her to accept."

Levy stands up then and says to Gajeel "This is the third song and it's one of my favorites can we go dance?" He only smiles and says "Sure shrimp"

With that it's just me and Luce sitting at the table. I say "Hey Luce?" She hums in response

"You never did answer my question earlier. When did the necklace come from?"

She blushes a bit at this and says "I bought it yesterday at the mall but I had Gajeel rework the metal so it would never break. It may look really good, but it's still missing something important."

I then look at the necklace and realize she's right, there is something missing but I can't figure out what it is.

Almost as if she read my mind she says "I know what you're thinking and I'll tell you what's missing after the dance, I promise."

With that I'm satisfied and then I hear song number four start and I decide to go get a quick bite to eat. Saying as much I go over to the food table where Cana and Bacchus are sitting.

I look at the two and say "Why are you over here? I would think you would be over at the drinks table."

Cana says "Yea we were but Mira kicked us away because we were 'drinking' too much and not eating enough." With that I pick up something small to nibble on as I make my way back to Luce for the fifth dance which happens to be a slow dance.

Once we start dancing the time goes by quickly and pretty soon the music stops and Mira is up on stage with small white envelope in her hand. Mira soon speaks up once everyone is looking at her.

"Alright minna it is time to know who the king and queen of the spring ball are." She slowly opens the letter. "The king and queen of Fairy Tail's first annual Spring Ball are Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. So come on up and accept your crowns."

With that the spotlights follow a stunned Luce and a grinning me as we walk up to the stage to accept our crowns. Once up there Mira whispers "showtime" and from somewhere in the dark a gruff shout of "Speech" can be heard followed later by a few more 'requests' for a speech.

So to give them a speech my way I turn towards Luce and get down on one knee. All around a collective gasp can be heard.

I pull the ring out of my pocket and say "Lucy Heartfilia, I have loved you since forever ago and I know we've only dated for less than a year, but would you please be mine? Completely 100% mine? Will you marry me?"

Lucy finally gets over her shock and says "Natsu Dragneel I always have been and always will be yours and Yes I will marry you."

With that the guild breaks out into a cheer loud enough that it was said the next day it was heard in Crocus. I stand up and place a the ring on her finger and hook an arm around her waist.

Everyone in the guild could tell from the look on my face that I had fell and I had fell hard. But it was worth it to know that the goddess in my arms fell just as hard for me if not harder.

Gray, Laxus, Freed, and Elfman walk up with their prospective dates but it's Gray who speaks up "So that's why you've been acting so strange. You asked Mira how to propose and she set this plan up didn't she?"

I nod then say "Though I didn't expect the dance would be sticking around. I had no idea that Gramps was gonna turn it into a yearly thing."

Gajeel walks over and says "Nice job Salamander knew you could do it."

"Actually Gajeel I gotta thank you, for helping me out." He just snorts at that and says "Yea whatever it's just so Bunny girl is happy." He turns to Levy saying something about going to find some metal and walks away.

The music had started up again after the cheering quieted down so we move back out to the dance floor. However after a little while Luce and I decide to head back to her apartment.

 **~At the Apartment~ Lucy P.O.V.**

I'm still shocked that Natsu and Mira set up the entire ball just so he could propose, but that's Natsu for you. Everything he does is always full out, every job, every day he does his best.

We walk into the apartment and head upstairs to my bedroom to change, but before we change I turn to Natsu and say "I made you a promise that I would tell you what is missing from this necklace. Well the fire is missing. Natsu, just as I woke your dragon you lit the fire in my heart so now I'm asking you to light my heart once more so we'll always be together."

With this I take the necklace off and hand it to him. He gently takes it from my hand and says "I've heard of how lighting the jewel is done and if done with a certain flame will stay lit for all eternity. So yes my dear love I will light your heart once more."

He takes the ruby in his hands and covers it up blowing into his hands you can see a purple flame appear. He does this three times then he shows it to me.

The pendant is no longer dark it actually looks like it is on fire now. Inside the ruby the flame takes on a bluish coloring that resembles Natsu's, when he's in Dragon force, burning so hot it turns blue. However when I take the necklace from him it's as cool as when I first handed it to him.

He says "let me put it on you" so I turn around and move my hair away from my neck and he puts it back on me, but what I don't expect was when he kisses the back of my neck. He says in deeper voice than normal "Since you have the ring that claims you as mine to people, will you let me claim you so that the dragons may know as well?"

I turn around and say "Then claim me, so that I'll be yours in in every possible way."

And with that we spent the entire night in a lover's embrace.

 **~The next day~ Natsu P.O.V.**

I wake up and I look at my mate. _'My mate. I like the sound of that.'_ I quickly decide. I watch her as her breathing speeds up signalling she's waking up.

Then all I see are the gorgeous chocolate brown orbs that always hold love for me. So I lean down and steal a kiss before saying "Good morning."

She hums in reply and goes to get out of bed and promptly falls face first into the floor. I chuckle and say "Need some help?"

She says "What do you think? I'm so sore it's hard to move, I have sore muscles in places I didn't even know had muscles." I get out of bed and pick her up bridal style carrying her into the bathroom for a shower.

Once out of the shower we start getting dressed when she gasp and freezes. I look up to see what's wrong and I see her staring at her neck in the mirror where I bit her last night.

I walk in to see the mark has already appeared, for upon her skin in a very detailed manner sits a red dragon surrounding a yellow key with red, orange, and yellow flames spouting from the bottom.

You can see every scale on the dragon, its onyx eyes match mine and it looks as if the scales has flames painted on it snout.

What is even better and the reason why she froze is because when you run your hand over the dragon it spins in circles around the flaming key. And that is what she was doing.

My dragon then say's **_'I wouldn't do that much if I were you.'_** she frowns and looks at me. "Did you say something?"

"Hey don't look at me it was my dragon that said it." we both freeze and I say "Wait how did you hear my dragon?"

She frowns again and says "I don't know, all I heard was _'I wouldn't do that much if I were you.'_ "

She almost stumbles when my dragon speaks up again **_'It's one of the advantages of having such a close bond as we have. Human side and I are able to telepathically communicate with you. As for what I said earlier. Don't mess with the mark for about a week. If you mess with it too much it can mess with the bond. However you are free to communicate as you please.'_**

The only thing Luce is able to do is form an 'O' shape with her lips which I promptly kiss. I then ask my dragon _'Anything else we should know about before we leave for the guild?'_

 ** _'Huh? Oh yea. The power fluctuation should start in about a month or two.'_** I look at Luce to see her smiling then I hear her reply to my dragon half _'Thanks for the warning.'_

I get a vision of him snorting and almost falling asleep, but I know he never really falls asleep he's just always watching.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's head for the guild." I say before grabbing her hand and running out the door.

* * *

 **Just so y'all know when I write these chapters there are no rough drafts or final copies. I write it down in google docs to make it easier to catch typos especially at 3 am in the morning. But any way after I finish a chapter I make it a document on here for when I'm ready to drop it. just thought you might want to know that. Btw I don't add the A/N until i get ready to drop it that way it's the freshest it can be about my feelings towards that chapter. I'm so proud of it that when I'm reading over apart of what I just wrote I actually feel myself getting sucked in. I don't know about the others who have stories but that the way I feel.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. In three chapters I will be dropping the first chapter of a new story I'm writing called Circus Tricks.**


	9. Power Outages

**One word: Wow**

 **I just love to read the reviews you guys leave, but here is where things start to get crazy.**

 **In Chapter 6 Natsu talked about fluctuations, Wanna know how crazy they get?**

 **Then what are you waiting for read Ch. 8 already.**

 _Natsu_

 _Lucy_

 _ **Dragon**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Power Outages

Month: July

Lucy P.O.V.

It's been two months since Natsu claimed me as his mate and so far the fluctuations haven't started, but I worry because his dragon did say they would start at about this time.

Like any other day I'm at the guild sitting with Levy while Natsu is off fighting Gray when suddenly I feel this shock from my keys. I yelp and Natsu stops fighting and walks over to me.

He looks at me concerned and says "What up's Luce?"

I look at him and say "Did you feel that too?"

He nods and asks "Where did it come from?"

"I think it came from my keys." While at the same time grabbing my keys from my belt. However when I go to tough one it shocks me again.

Levy looks at me with concern and says "What's wrong Lu-chan?"

I shake my head not knowing how to answer when Asuka comes running up saying "Aunt Lucy can I play with Plue please." "Sure Asuka" I say but when I go to grab his key I get shocked a third time.

I mentally say to Natsu _'I can't get near my keys without them shocking me. Can you play with Asuka since I can't call out Plue?'_

He frowns but replies _'I guess. Do you have any idea what's wrong with your keys?'_

I shake my head but stop when I hear _**'There is nothing wrong with your keys, the fluctuations have begun so for this month I suggest not trying to do anymore with your spirits because it could very well hurt them and may hurt you more than just a few shocks.'**_

I hear Natsu take a sharp breath and realize he heard it too. _'What are you gonna do, Luce?'_

 _'I don't know yet but you may wanna go play with Asuka before she starts crying. You know how Mira gets when she sees Asuka crying.'_

With that Natsu turns towards Asuka and says "Better yet Asuka why don't we play target practice and leave Lucy alone."

Asuka jumps for joy at the sound of target practice and practically drags Natsu off towards the back of the guild.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I see a hand waving in front of my face. "Lu-chan what's wrong? Why didn't you call Plue out and why is Natsu running off with Asuka?"

I look at her and say in a low voice "Has Gajeel told you what happens when a dragon slayer finds and claims their mate?"

She raises an eyebrow and says in an equally low voice "Only about finding their mate. Why?"

"Go ask him what happens after they claim their mate, and then ask me what's wrong." I look down at my keys a little upset I won't be able to use them for a month.

Levy replies "OK" and walk over to Gajeel.

 ***THUMP***

We all look over to see Gajeel has fallen out of his seat from whatever Levy was asking him.

I get up and walk past Wakaba who is playing with his smoke when suddenly he yelps and nearly swallows his cigar. Macao looks at Wakaba and asks "Why'd you yelp?"

Wakaba just sits there trying to make his smoke obey him but it's not working, finally he says "I'm not sure but I was using my magic and I felt like I was shocked, now I can't seem to control to control the smoke."

I walk past and walk up to the bar, I sit down in a chair next to where Master is sitting on the counter. When suddenly Master says "Lucy, my child, you may want to head home early."

I frown and say "Why would I want to do that?"

He chuckles and says "Because the first month of the fluctuations not only affects you but it also affects mages around you, save Natsu that is, but that's only because he's mated to you."

I look at him confused and he says "The first fluctuation that you are dealing with, deary, is Power outages meaning if anyone around you tries to use magic they will get shocked very much like you do when you try to touch your keys."

"The only one completely unaffected by this is your mate, as he is one who has to protect and guide you through this matter. The very same will happen to Levy once she is claimed."

I blush at that and say "Thank you Master for telling me. I think I will head home."

I send Natsu a quick thought before walking home. _'Hey Natsu I'm gonna head home early and start dinner.'_ He sends a mental nod with _'I'll be home as soon as Bisca and Alzack pick up Asuka.'_

As I walk to the house Natsu and I share now on the outskirts of town I think over what Master told me.

 _'Power Outages?'_

 _'Shocking other mages around me?'_

 _'What type of fluctuation is this?'_ I ask not really expecting an answer and almost stumble when I do.

 _ **'Well actually, you see for every type of dragon the fluctuations differ. And for you since you're mated to a fire dragon the power outages occur first to get you used to handling our fire.'**_

 _'Do you like scaring me when you do that?'_ I snap at the dragon. He purrs at that but shuts his mouth.

I hear mental chuckle coming from Natsu at that but he doesn't say anything. Finally I arrive home and start cooking dinner. Just as dinner is finishing up Natsu walks in the door.

"Hey Luce."

"Hey Natsu, can you set the table? Dinner's almost ready." He hums and goes to the cupboard for plates and cups.

As we sit down to eat he says "Want to take a vacation to the beach for this month? Since you can't take any jobs?"

I raise my eyebrow in surprise and say "Do we have enough saved up for a month long trip?"

He nods and says "With the past few S-class missions we've taken we have enough to go on a vacation for a few months."

I shrug my shoulders and say "Fine with me but tomorrow you have to go down to the guild and tell Mira. Master says I shouldn't be around the others as it can hurt them as well."

He asks "Why?" but the dragon cuts in the conversation **_'Power outages cause pain to all who attempt to use magic around it and the more you try to use your magic the more painful the shocks become.'_**

When Natsu goes to open his mouth his dragon adds _**'We're not affected because she's our mate.'**_

Natsu's mouth forming an 'O' then his dragon lets out snarky comment of _**'Seriously human pay more attention when your mate is thinking.'**_

I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing at how red Natsu's face is becoming. Finally he snaps out of it and finishes eating before heading off to get ready for bed.

I just shake my head and finish eating before joining him. I crawl into bed after him and kiss him good night before drifting off to dreamland.

 **~Next Morning~**

I'm packing our things to go on vacation while Natsu left for the guild a few minutes ago to let Mira know that we'll be out of town for a month, when suddenly Loke pops up saying "Princess why are you packing?"

"Me and Natsu are taking a month long vacation since I won't be able to go on any missions or even touch your keys for a month."

His brows narrow in concern before realizing what's happening and nods saying "It's started then?"

I nod my head and say "You may want to return to the spirit world before it starts affecting you to."

He bows saying "see you in one month princess." Before disappearing in a flash of light.

5 minutes later Natsu comes in saying "Alright Mira knows we'll be gone for a month and why do I smell Loke?"

I look at Natsu and say "He popped in for a visit, figured out what's happening and left to tell the rest they have a month long hiatus before they'll be called again."

He chuckled and grabbed up his pack saying "Let head to the train station" Swallowing at the word train. I nod my head and start walking towards our month long vacation.

At the train station, to keep Natsu, distracted, I ask "So what happened down at the guild?"

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I turn my head towards Luce when she ask "So what happened down at the guild?"

I think back to what happened and am actually a little scared of what occurred.

 **~Flashback~**

I walk into the guild and like normal there's a brawl going on that I itch to join in on, but I know I can't, so I walk over to the bar and see Lisanna behind it.

"Hey Lisanna" I say with a smile on my face

"Hey Natsu what do you need?"

"Do you know where Mira is?" She nods her head.

"She just ran up to Master's office."

"Awesome thanks." I reply before jumping up to the second floor and knocking on Gramp's door.

I enter after hearing a gruff reply of "Come in"

I see Gramps sitting on his desk going through papers while Mira stands off to the side. "Natsu what can I do for you?"

"I came by to tell you that me and Luce are taking a month long vacation till this stage is over."

Gramps nods his head and say's "I knew you two would do something like that, just make sure that she doesn't try to use any magic at all."

"I know Gramps besides she doesn't want to hurt her spirits and from the way it sounds if she was to attempt to use her magic more the more painful the shocks would be."

Gramps just nods his head and says "Well I wish you two a safe trip, and have fun while you're at it."

Here Mira steps in and says with a demon glare "If Lucy gets hurt while she is unable to use her magic Erza and I will make you live a thousand deaths"

I shiver and nod before leaving and walking back to the house.

 **~End Flashback~**

As Lucy is nodding her head our train pulls into the station. When we get on we put our stuff on the rack above our heads then Lucy takes my head and lays it in her lap and starts running her fingers through my hair.

Something about her scent and the way her fingers play with my hair lulls me enough to where I'm able to sleep through the train ride. A few hours later Luce is shaking me awake as the train pulls into Akane station.

When we arrive at the hotel, we get checked in and head up to our room. Once inside Luce says "So what do you want to do first?"

I tap my finger against my chin and then say "Dinner then a walk on the beach sound nice?"

She nods and goes to get changed into something a little more romantic worthy.

When she walks out of the bathroom she's wearing a Spaghetti strap tank top with a skirt that runs down her legs but is tied at the hip giving off an awesome view of beautifully shaped and toned legs, along with a pair a of gladiator sandals that are laced up with silk ribbon that I bought her for her birthday last year.

I'm drooling fire as I'm watching her walk by to the door when she stops, turns around, and says "Natsu stop drooling before you light the hotel on fire and let's go to dinner."

I quickly shut my mouth and catch up to her taking her hand in mine. We walk down to the restaurant and order dinner.

* * *

After dinner we walk to the beach. As we're walking I say "Hey Luce?"

She hums in response. "Do you regret choosing me?" She looks at me with such love and compassion I automatically want to take it back, but instead she says "Why would I regret choosing a life with the man I love, the man I want to be the father of my kids, the one who pledged to always protect me?"

"Natsu, no I don't regret it and I would put up with a thousand years of trials and tribulations to be with you." With that she leans forward and kisses me then leans her forehead against mine.

I whisper "Have I ever told you I love you." Before kissing her back.

We continue walking until we reach the top of a hill and she takes a seat leaning back on her arms to watch the stars dance through the sky. I sit down next to her mirroring her position.

She says "It's is often said that the stars can foretell the future, but when I was growing up before Mama passed away she said that though the stars may shine bright they don't in fact know what the future holds."

I look at her then back at the stars and I say "I don't need to worry about what the stars say because I caught my own falling star."

She blushes at this and leans against me. There we sit until the moon starts to set and the sky turns from black to a dark purple. Finally we get up and make our way back to the hotel where we sleep for part of the day.

When we go down for lunch we are greeted by a certain scarlet haired devil and ice prick.

Lucy says "Erza, Gray what are you doing here?"

"When Erza found out y'all left town she dragged me with her to hunt you down." Gray replies hiding behind Erza to avoid a Lucy kick he felt was coming his way.

I step in saying "I brought Lucy here to keep everyone at the guild safe."

After I say this Erza grabs my muffler and says "You should have told someone before you left."

When she goes to call out a sword however she and Lucy both yelp. Erza drops me and I run over to Lucy to make sure she's safe.

Erza looks at me and says "What was that shock and why did Lucy yelp too?"

"Because Lucy is going through something call power outage right now, where if she or someone near her tries to do magic they both feel an electric shock. That's why we went on vacation to get away from the guild until it's over." I say while running my hand through my hair.

"There's too much magic at the guild for her to handle the pain every time a spell is used, as for me, the only reason why I'm safe to use my magic around her is because I'm her mate."

Erza and Gray made an 'o' face once they finally understood what's happening. "As for telling someone, I told Gramps and Mira that we were going on a month long vacation and he gave us the OK."

Erza looked at me then at Lucy and back at me as she says "Please accept my apology for intruding."

Then she turns around and says "Come, Gray we will see these two when they return in a month's time." With that they leave to go back to Magnolia and the guild.

I look at Lucy and say "Are you OK?"

She gives me a bright smile and says "Yea I'm fine but now I understand what the dragon was talking about when he said that each time magic is used around me it hurts a bit more."

"Do you still want to go to lunch or do you want to go back up to the room?" I say looking at her concerned.

She shakes her head and says "No I'm hungry and even without sensitive hearing I can tell you're starving." I flash her grin and say "Let's go then."

And with that we head off to lunch and to enjoy the rest of our vacation.

* * *

 **So obviously I made up power outages but the way I was thinking was that I wanted to start off with something about Lucy not being able to use her spirits or anything else she has up her sleeve. I.e. in the future she may have more then one magic. IDK yet, so don't judge me. But there is definitely gonna be some more funny adventures coming her way. As for Erza I know she's acting a little OOC, but this is just because sometimes, like Natsu, she acts without thinking. So I figured why not use that to my advantage.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Thank you to all who review and please, please, please Review, Favorite, and Follow to see my other stories when I upload them.**


	10. She Did What?

**I'm doing a double release today since I forgot to drop one yesterday so here it is. Chapter 9.**

Thoughts:

 _ **The dragon/Dragon half of Natsu**_

 _Lucy_

 _Natsu_

* * *

Chapter 9

She did what?

Month: August

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Today is the last day of our month long vacation and the good news is that the power outage is over meaning we can go home and see our friends.

Natsu and I are in our room packing up our things when he says "I know we originally came out here so there was less chance of you getting hurt but I actually enjoyed it. What about you?"

I hum and say "I enjoyed it as well, maybe we could make it like an annual thing during the summer. Maybe after the Grand Magic Games each year take a month off to just relax?"

He grins and says "Yea I think we could work that out." I then look at the time and say "Natsu we have to go the train will be arriving in 10 minutes."

So we finish packing, check out and run to meet the rain. Once on the train he lays his head in my lap and I start running my fingers through his hair.

Next thing I know he starts snoring lightly and all I can do is smile at him. About 10 minutes from Magnolia station I try to wake him up saying "Natsu It's time to wake up."

Not one muscles moves, an eye lid doesn't even quiver. So then I say "Natsu, Happy's eating all the food again." Ding Ding Ding we have a winner.

Eyes shoot open, head pops up smacking into mine and leaving a red mark that stays for a good long minute. "Oh Luce why'd you put your head there?"

A vein throbs on my forehead but I ignore it and say "Because we're almost to the station baka."

At almost the same time I say that the train pulls into the station, and we grab our things and get off. I look at Natsu and say "It's almost 3 should we head to the guild first or do you want to head home and drop the stuff off?"

He taps his chin for a second before saying "Let's head home and drop the stuff off, then hurry to the guild. That should leave me with enough time to rough Ice princess up pretty well."

I nod and we head home, but when we get there we find there is no food whatsoever in the house so I say to Natsu "Change of plans, I gonna go grocery shopping and you can head to the guild by yourself."

He shrugs and says "Alright see ya at the guild later." Then walks out the guild. Meanwhile I grab a bit of money from our safe in the basement and walk to the market place.

I start going through and picking up things I need however I start getting a splitting headache and feeling a bit dizzy, but I grit my teeth figuring I can take something for it at home.

When I come to the spice section of the market, my nose starts to tingle and before I know it I have to sneeze, However when I do sneeze I feel a bit off heat from it before I black out.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I am at the guild fighting with Gray when suddenly the doors burst open and I smell Loke. I immediately turn towards him knowing something is wrong because he only ever shows up in either a fight or if something is wrong with Luce.

So when I turn around I run towards Loke who is holding an unconscious Luce in his arms while next to him is Lahar who works for the magic council.

I ask Loke "What happened? Why is she out?" While taking Luce from him and walking to the infirmary in the back of the guild.

Then Loke says "I'm not quite sure, all I know is I felt something was wrong with her and when I went through the gate i found half of the market place burning and her unconcious."

I nod and say "Thanks Loke you can go back now, I'll watch her." He disappears in a cloud of smoke just as Wendy is coming to check on Lucy.

I sit in the chair next to the bed I placed Luce in and hold her hand the whole time Wendy's examining her. Finally Wendy pulls me aside and says "She's ok for right now but I think what is happening is the next stage."

I nod and say "Thank you Wendy" before walking back to Lucy's beside. The whole time i'm sitting there only one person comes in and that's Gramp's.

Gramp's looks at Luce and says "Is it what I think it is?" I nod my head and say "Yep apparently she's already entered the next stage."

He nods and says "Well at least you won't have to leave for this one, but can I ask you something?"

I frown but nod and he continues "Why weren't you with her?"

"Originally we were to stop at the house and then come straight here, but when we got to the house she said go on ahead to the guild because she had to do a bit of grocery shopping."

I say while looking at her.

Then something occurs to me. "Why was Lahar from the magic council here, I saw him with Loke when Loke brought Lucy in."

Gramp's waves his hand as if the issue didn't matter and says "Here on a mission of his own, but he did bring a bit of information you may want to know about though."

"What could that be?" I said cautiously.

"Just the fact that she burned half the market place." I look at the old man as if he's lost it, but he just nods his head. Then from outside the room we here "SHE DID WHAT?"

Gramp's says "Excuse me for just a minute Natsu it seems we have a bit of a hearing problem outside the door." With that he stands up, walks to the door, opens it and almost everyone in the guild falls through it.

"Didn't I tell you brats to leave us alone? Now I suggest that if you don't want repair duty for the next 2 years, then you disappear." Almost as if they were made of dust everyone disappears back into the main hall while Gramps shuts the door and returns to his seat.

"Natsu if she is gonna become as strong as we believe she then you can't leave her side for more than a minute. Now that doesn't mean smother her but that also doesn't mean let her go too far." I stare at the floor as I process what the old man is saying.

He continues on, though "The next time something like this happens, not only will it be bad for the guilds pocket but it could also be bad for you."

"Not everyone knows about the stages of change and if they see these giant fires popping up out of nowhere then they are gonna assume it's you and not a mate who doesn't have her powers under control yet."

He sighs and says "Look I'll leave you to your thoughts so you can figure this out but remember, and if I have to I will make this an order, stay by Lucy's side because right now she needs you now more than ever." and he walks out of the room.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I open my eyes only to shut them again from the blinding lights in the room. The first thing I see is a head of pink hair lying on my arm, the next thing I see is that I'm in the guild's infirmary.

I try to sit up a bit which causes the head laying on my arm to wake up. "Lucy you're awake." He says while hugging me.

I smile then ask "Why am I hear Natsu? The last thing I remember is walking through the market."

He frowns and says "You apparently burned down half the market place, the only reason why you're here is because Loke opened his gate and found you before you could be hurt, but when he found you, you were already unconscious."

I try to stand up and would've fallen back down but Natsu catches me. "Luce what's the matter with you?"

I shake my head saying "I don't know, all I do know is that everything hurts my ears, everything blinds me, and my canines are sore."

 _ **'Ah that would be the second stage, my mate, it means your sense are heightening. It's gonna cause you a slight bit of pain up until about halfway through the third week, but you want to take it slow considering what happened when you smelled the spices.'**_

Natsu frowns and says _'Wait you knew that was happening and didn't bother to tell me?'_

The dragon rumbles _**'you stupid human, how many times do I have to tell you to pay attention to our mate? If you had paid attention you would've realized what was happening. The reason she accidentally set the market place on fire was because she had been smelling spices to use to make your favorite dinner tonight, but she didn't know it would cause her to sneeze fire.'**_

Natsu and I jerk our heads up so fast we could've had whiplash. "Wait I/you sneezed fire?" we say simultaneously.

They both get an image of the dragon taking his paw and almost face-palming. **_'Yes it's very rare but with a bond such as ours it is possible for her to 'play' with fire.'_**

With that the dragon goes back to giving them the silent treatment. While Natsu and I just stand there looking like dummies trying to figure out what this all means, well that is until my stomach growls reminding me I haven't eaten anything since before we got on the train.

Natsu looks at me with a smirk saying "Guess you need something to eat?" I nod and he says "Well let's go to the bar and get you something to chow on."

With that he wraps an arm around my waist and I lean on him for support and comfort, as we walk into the main guild hall.

When we appear from the hallway, thankfully, no one notices us right away so we're able to get to the bar. That's when Mira notices us and says "Are you OK Lucy? And is it true that you started the fire?"

Before I say anything Natsu steps in and says "We'll talk about that later but right now can we get some food please Mira?"

The she-devil smiles and says "Sure, I'll be right back." While we're waiting Gajeel comes up and says "Hey Bunny girl how you feeling?"

I smile and say "I'm great" before noticing that Levy isn't in the hall. I turn to Gajeel and ask "Hey Gajeel where's Levy?"

He points towards the door that leads to the gigantic library under the guild and I say "Ah" in understanding.

Then he turns around and goes through the door he was just pointing to. After another 5 minutes goes by Mira returns with our food saying "Sorry it took so long had to wait for the bread to finish."

Laying a ham and cheese in front of me and a heaping plate of fire chicken in front of Natsu. I sniff and find that the fire chicken actually smells like chicken instead of ashes like it normally does.

I can even tell that the bread on my sandwich is super fresh just by taking a whiff. Then I start digging into my sandwich while Mira just stands there waiting for us to finish before she starts asking us questions.

Once I'm done eating she starts up being really blunt "Why did you burn the market place down?"

Before I can speak Natsu says in a low growl, although surprisingly I can hear him, "The second stage has begun and she sniffed one too many spices."

Mira looks at us with wide eyes and says "OK so then how was your vacation?" Changing the direction in a complete 180 that only She and Erza are able to pull off.

I cheer up and say "It was actually really fun and Natsu and I were planning on doing it again every summer after the Grand Magic Games."

The she-devil claps her hands together and says "Oh joy, now about your wedding" Again pulling off another 180 "With the surprise vacation we are a month behind so we're gonna have to pick a day for all the girls to meet.

When she pulls out a wedding planner's book that's a bit dusty, my nose starts to itch but when I go to sneeze Natsu puts his hand about 6 inches from my face effectively stopping the flames before they do any damage.

Mira sees this and says "How'd you know that she was gonna sneeze flames Natsu?" He shrugs and says "It's in the body language plus that's what happened at the market. She was smelling spices and ended up sneezing."

"But didn't she faint that time?" She says a bit confused.

"Well that time the flames actually were able to spread drawing on her magic, but this time I stopped that from happening, so only a little bit of her energy was used but not enough to make her tired." He says while still watching me. I just nod my head agreeing with what he said.

"Oh my so this whole month you'll could very well be setting things on fire whenever you sneeze?" We both nod ours head in agreement. Then she says "I have an idea."

She leans forwards conspiratorially and says "Why not make tomorrow a girls day that way we can go shopping and we can make up for the lost month of wedding planning."

"That sounds like a good idea, Mira."

"I'm going with you girls tomorrow." We stare at Natsu in surprise and I manage to sputter out "B-But y-y-you hate shopping."

"So what I'm coming with you." He says daring me and Mira to say otherwise.

I shrug "Fine with me but no whining." I glare at him to make sure he gets the message.

We turn to Mira who says "I don't know how Erza will feel about that one, but it's your wedding we're planning."

I smile and say "So then it's settled see you here tomorrow morning at 9 am?" She smiles and nods. Then Natsu and I get up and walk home for the day.

 **~Next Morning Guild Hall 8:30 am~ Natsu P.O.V.**

We're sitting at the bar eating breakfast and waiting for the others to show up for this girl's day thingamabobber when we hear squealing behind us. Luce and I both turn to see Levy running up to hug Lucy with Gajeel walking up behind her.

He sees me and growls "Let me guess Gramps is making you stick with bunny girl after the market place incident?"

I growl back "What do you think? I could've stopped it but instead I was here kicking your's and Ice Bastards ass." His grin turns into a look that says let's-go-right-now.

I grin back at him and shake my head pointing to right behind him. He turns around, yelps and ends up 1 foot deep in the floor boards.

Behind him is Erza standing with a scary aura around her staring right at Lucy. I stand in front of Lucy protecting her and say to Erza "Remember last month?"

She stops and looks at me "Yea what about it?"

"Well let's just say anything she does out of complete context to who she usually is, is an accident, and that includes what happened yesterday." I say hoping that she gives up on killing Lucy and doesn't turn on me.

"Alright I will let it slide." She says before walking over to the other girls.

 _'Damn she is scary.'_

 _'You can say that again.'_ I jump forgetting that Luce can hear anything I think of.

 _'Sorry didn't mean to scare ya'_

 _'Na, you're fine Luce, just forgot someone can hear me for a second.'_

We look at each other and grin. By then all the girls are there and we head out. My arm never leaving Lucy's waist until we hit the dress stores then I just watch as they try on dress after dress.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

We're at one of the stores watching Levy try on a dress while Natsu is standing next to me with his arm around my waist when I sneeze again. This time though he stops it before it can hit the dresses.

He looks at me and says "What do you smell?" I inhale deeply and spout off a list of things I can smell. When I open my eyes I see him grinning at me. He says "Nice job Luce looks like your nose is really something."

I blush and turn towards where Juvia is trying on a Light blue almost white summer dress that is on sale.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As the day wears on the group of Fairy Tail women and Natsu slowly make their way from shop to shop buying or just viewing if it caught their attention.

Not once during the whole thing does Natsu complain, granted there is one time when his stomach does, but not once does he open his mouth and complain.

Once they reach the guild everyone goes their separate ways either to meet lovers, boyfriends, or just to go home.

While Natsu and Lucy just head home. Once they are home however Natsu has other plans for that night that Lucy agrees with wholeheartedly.

Natsu walks up behind Lucy hugging her and said "How about we take a bath?" Lips gently kissing her neck. She turns around and gives him a kiss that quickly turns from passionate in to lustful and says "Better yet let's just go to bed."

And that night was full of fire and passion so fierce it would rival a dragons.

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. I must say though that Erza let Natsu and Lucy off the hook a little lightly in my opinion, but then again even if she doesn't know the whole story she still has an inkling of what's up. And have y'all noticed that Gajeel has been spending a ton more time with Levy. Think his 6 months are up or do you think she broke the ice? We won't know until later on. Btw this is not about Gale the only parts of Gale you see are what happens in the back ground. Until then.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. I HAVE NEVER OR WILL I EVER OWN FAIRY TAIL even if I was to wish upon a star.**


	11. Aggressive much?

**Ok wow. didn't expect so many to be excited over one of my stories, but guess what? I'm excited to I mean who wouldn't be? What with 17 reviews, 18 favs and... Holy cow.. Does that say 33 follows? Pinch me I'm dreaming. But anyway here's Chapter 10 for those of you who stuck around past the prologue the get sucked in. Also loving the review so why not leave some more?**

 _Natsu_

 _ **Dragon half**_

 _Lucy_

* * *

Chapter 10

Aggressive Much?

Month:September

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

After the market place incident last month, I've been by Luce's side the whole time like Gramps said and besides a few burnt table and chairs, and OK, maybe a few burned heads things turned out OK.

Just like the dragon said her senses smoothed out about a week ago, so now it's just a matter of time before the next stage kicks in.

 _'Wonder what it will be.'_ I think to myself as I watch Luce walk over to the girl's table that they designated as the 'Wedding Table' for planning precisely that, planning our wedding.

As she's walking I can't help but notice the sway of her hips, the way she walks is just so enticing.

 _'Natsu snap out of it, this isn't the time for that'_ I look over to see Luce glaring at me. I flinch _'Damn it, sorry Luce. I can't help it, you're beautiful.'_

Her glare softens and she turns back towards the girls. Ice dick comes up behind me and says "Why'd she look at you like that Flame brain?"

I grunt and say "None of your business Ice prick"

"You want to go a round ash for brains?"

At this point I take my eyes off of Luce and turn towards Ice princess. "Wish I could but I'm busy."

 ***THUD***

I turn back around to see Luce angry as hell and Metalhead climbing out of a hole in the wall. I walk over to Luce and turn towards Levy asking "What happened?"

She shrugs and says "Don't know, one minute Lu-chan is fine, then Gajeel walks over, she flips out and throws him through a wall."

Metalhead hollers out "Jeez Bunny girl angry much?"

"Hey Luce." I call out, She turns around and we all gasp when we see her eyes. Instead of the usual chocolate brown, they're a bright golden amber.

 ** _'She's gone aggressive. You need to calm her down and get her out of here before she starts spitting.'_ ** My dragon half says quickly.

 _'Right. On it.'_ With that I move towards her, but the closer I get the more she growls. Then the dragon says _**'Growl back show her who's boss.'**_

Once he said that it all made sense. _'A show of dominance eh?'_

I start grinning _'Bring it.'_

So I growl back, she stops surprised but growls louder and starts settling into a fighting stance.

I mirror that by settling into mine. She makes the first move going low to trip me, but I jump high and avoid it. She spins around and jumps back just as I go to grab her.

I growl out of frustration and she returns it. Then unexpectedly she jumps at me but I'm able to dodge in enough time to where she flies past me.

I look over and see Erza and Mira walking our way and I say "Stop this is my fight." With that they look at me with concern before retreating back a bit.

While I was distracted she managed to sneak up behind me and trip me but I manage to drag her down with me.

We start wrestling but once I have her underneath me laying on her stomach with her arm pinned I growl "Submit" At that she snorts and growls back "Never"

She rolls out from under me and pulls my legs out from under me again. This time growling "Submit"

Me replying "Never". Then she does something I don't really expect of her, she spits fire.

 ** _'I warned you she would spit fire.'_** I snort.

 _'Kinda busy right now, you smart ass.'_

He snorts and says **_'Yea, busy getting your ass kicked by your mate, who by the way, is supposed to SUBMIT to you.'_**

 _'Oh that reminds me, that's why I fell in love with her in the first place.'_ Dragon face-palms and says **_'ugh what will I do with you.'_**

The whole time this conversation is going on Luce is throwing me around like a rag doll while I'm trying not to hurt her.

Then dragon says **_'let me take over, I'll beat her at her own game.'_**

 _'No this is my fight, and you stepping in every 2 seconds isn't helping.'_ He snorts but shut ups.

I stand up after being thrown into the wall and lighting my fist I say "Since you want to spit fire, let's play with fire."

I can tell she's wearing down but so am I. _'I have to finish this quickly.'_

I know my fire won't hurt her so all I have to worry about is how much weight I put behind the punch. I throw her my right hook, which she dodges, but she can't miss my left hook and that's where I catch her.

That left sends her to the ground where she lays stunned, but I don't give her time to regain her senses. Instead I just sit on her, she just keeps squirming and spitting but she can't move and she knows it.

I stare her down and say "Do you submit?"

She spits out "Never"

"Then we are gonna stay like this until you do." She locks gazes with me in a battle of wills but after what seemed like forever, when really it was only two hours, she finally gives in and growls "I submit."

I smile and stand up helping her to stand up and then I take my arm and wrap it around her shoulders and she snuggles into it.

Then Metalhead, Mira, and Erza walk over and Metalhead says "Gihi nice fight Salamander I actually thought you were gonna lose for a second there."

I put my hand behind my head in embarrassment. "Sorry I was kinda distracted for a second."

Then Mira says "Natsu, how did your flames not hurt Lucy?" I give Luce a peck on the cheek and say "She is my mate, and she is protected from any and all fire."

Erza just looks at us with a frown on her face. "So what does this mean for this month?" Mira says looking at how Luce's eyes are still a bright golden amber.

Metalhead cuts in saying "Bunny girl's testing Salamander to see if he really is worthy of being the dominant partner in the bond. However if he fails then their bond breaks and they can very well die."

Mira gasp saying "They could die?"

Then I say "Aye, basically I have to show her who's dominant for the rest of the month and win. Me and Luce are soul mates but there is a slight downside to that. If I lose our mated bond is broken there for breaking any connection we have but since we're soul mates the loss of that connection is felt more strongly whih could cause us to die." I whisper the last part so no one else can hear it.

Then I plaster on a grin saying "But that won't happen, Cause I won't let it." Mira and Erza cheer up at that but Metalhead gives me a look that says you-know-I-heard-that-so-why-you-playing.

"Hey Luce?" She looks up at me. "Why don't you go get us some food?" She nods her head and walks over to the bar where Mira had just returned and was talking to Cana like usual.

I growl at Metalhead "Yea I know I almost lost today. What do you expect on the first day?"

"Still. Why'd you hold back? Even when you used your flames you stilled pulled your punches."

I grunt and say "You would the same when it came to Levy." When Metalhead hears this he turns and walks off towards the said bookworm.

I decide that it's about time me and Luce take another mission, so I walk over to the request board and start looking.

After looking for about 15 minutes while also making sure that Luce doesn't hop into the brawl that broke out between Metalhead and Elfman. I finally find one that's a perfect mixture between me wanting to fight and a solution for at least 2 weeks of fighting with Luce.

Help Wanted!

Clear out a horde of Bandits on the

edge of the Shirotsume Forest.

Reward: 250,000J

I grab the job and and run it over to Mira saying "Oi Mira! Me and Luce are gonna take this job."

She looks it over and says "Alright let me mark it in the book and stamp it and you're good to go."

"Thanks Mira" I go over to Luce and put my hand on her shoulder, but what she does next surprises me.

She takes my hand and flips me over on my back. When I slam down I let out a grunt and then I get to kneeling position and I rush her slamming into her stomach knocking her back and making her lose her breath.

She's still fighting so I hurry up and sit on her again before she can do much more, other than spit fire again. I grin at her and say "Now Luce I can do this just as long as you can so either submit or be stuck on the floor for tonight."

All she does is growl and try to push me off. Ice princess walks over but stays just out of reach of the hissing and spitting viper underneath me.

"Damn Flame brain you have your work cut out for you." I grin saying "All the better just means she's gonna be even stronger once all is said and done."

He raises an eyebrow at this but just shrugs and walks off to where Juvia is sitting watching with interest at how I'm handling Luce.

Then Erza comes over and from the look on her face I can tell she is seriously contemplating whether or not to thank me or kill me. Finally she says "did you have to slam into her that hard?"

I shrug and say "Had to stun her somehow, besides even if it didn't stun her it would've knocked her out cold. Like what you do to me on the train."

She's about to say something else when I hear Luce growl "I submit." for the second time today. Erza heard it as well so she offers me a hand up and I help Luce up.

Then I turn to Luce and say "We have a two week mission that we're leaving for tomorrow so let's head home and get some rest. What do you say?" All she does is bite her lower lip and nod.

I look to Erza and say "We're heading home now so we'll see y'all in a few weeks." Before grabbing Luce's hand and heading out the door.

Luce starts to growl but I say "Try to fight me and we'll see how far you get tonight." Low enough for only her to hear, and then her growls soften until they're silent.

 **~Next Day~ Natsu P.O.V.**

We get to Shirotsume after a 3 day walk because Luce was being stubborn and I didn't feel like having to deal with her and the train situation at the same time.

When we arrive at the mayor's mansion a butler let's us in and guides us to the study. While we are sitting there waiting for the mayor to show up. Luce starts getting growlish again and I say "No dessert tonight if you misbehave." Which effectively shuts her up until we are done with the meeting and are heading for the hotel.

Once I make up the plan because Luce isn't exactly understandable at the moment be it either verbal or mental, My dragon and I can't understand her so we devise the plan instead.

Just as we're about to head out though I'm able to understand Luce clearly enough through the garble to know she agrees with the plan.

The plan is simple really, let Luce go into the woods a bit while I follow up in the trees and then once the bandits find her, we take them out and track their scent back to the hideout. Simple enough right?

What I didn't take into account though was the fact that Luce would go all out crazy on the group of 10 bandits and in no time flat have every single one of them unconscious and tied up.

However I did get the chance to observe that while she's in this stage she uses only her limbs and a little bit of fire she doesn't call out her spirits. _'I wonder why.'_ I quickly decide I'll ask my dragon later once we're out of danger.

Once she's finished tying everyone up she looks up at me and I can sense she's trying to say something.

After a few seconds I figure out what it is and say "We'll take these guys back to town and then return to follow the scent." She nods and grabs the rope but what amazes me is that when she grabs the rope it slowly uncoils until she's dragging all 10 guys by one rope back to town.

I hop down at the other end to make sure the last guy doesn't do anything funny, and just follow her back to town.

Once we drop the guys off at the police station we're on our way back to the forest when Luce stops in front of me. I already sense what she's about to do and dodge the donkey kick while tripping her in the downswing.

"Luce when are you gonna learn? You can't surprise me like that." She growls, jumps up and tries to kick me again but all I do is pick her up, throw her over my shoulder and make my way to the forest.

Once in the forest I set her down and fight her until she submits, then we continue on until we find the scent. We start following the scent until we come across an abandoned mansion in the forest.

I start to move forward but Luce freezes before growling and jumping on something in the bush. When she comes back she's dragging an injured but conscious bandit behind her.

I threaten the bandit to tell me everything he knows but get nowhere until I get an idea. I know I can't understand much of what Luce is saying but she understands me perfectly so I tell her mentally _'Mind helping me out here? Where's that viper that scared Ice princess the other day?'_

I grin and look at her and she has a grin on her face but it's full of malevolence. I don't get much more then a growl back but I know it's an agreeable one, not one that's testing me.

So I step back and let her do her thing. She steps to where I was standing and I see embers flying between her fingers. _'Huh must be a new trick.'_ She glances back at me and nods confirming my suspicion.

Slowly, oh so, slowly she burns his face not enough for him to scream but just enough for him to confess.

"Alright I'll talk just get that monster away from me." He says to me. I glare at him and say "She isn't a monster she's my fiancee and since you just upset her you upset me. Now you have 10 seconds to tell me everything before I turn you into ashes."

He stutters and I say "8 seconds"

"There's 20 mages total in there, 5 weaker then me, 4 as strong as me, 9 stronger than me and then the boss. He uses ice magic. That's it I swear." With that I knock his lights out and tie him to a tree for later.

I turn to Luce and say "Want to use those new sneaking skills of yours to grab the leader?"

She smiles and nods, before almost blending into the growing shadows around her. My eyes are the size of dinner plates when she pulls that stunt but then I realize it's not her magic it's just the way she's dressed.

With black skinny jeans and a black long sleeve, no wonder she's able to sneak up behind me and trip me.

We start walking towards the mansion, me mentally making plans while she just watches and listens.

I'm discussing with my dragon the best plan of attack when Luce jerks her head up and points to the window over top of us.

I lean up just enough to see and sure enough the leader is in there ordering his men about. In my head I start to catch snippets of conversation, then I realize it's Luce feeding it to me as she's hearing it.

From what I understand their leader's worried because some of his men haven't returned from Shirotsume, and I immediately make the connection to the ones we caught, then I hear something that sends shivers down my spine.

"Kioga how goes the plan to capture that celestial mage from Fairy Tail?"

"Not very good, sir. She is always with that fire mage."

"Ah yes, what was his name? Salmonella?"

"Ah sir? His name is Salamander and he is one of the strongest in the guild."

"Just do what you must to capture her. With that being the strongest guild in Fiore, They will pay a fortune for their precious celestial mage. You would think since she's the weakest among the guild she would be the easiest to take."

I look over at Luce to see her near tears so I scoot over to her and rub her back while saying mentally _'You're not weak Luce, you are the strongest person in Fairy Tail and don't you forget it.'_

I look at her eyes surprised to find they're chocolate brown again instead of the golden amber I've gotten used to seeing over the past week, but an instant later the gold is back and she's looking pissed.

 _'Do you want to take them tonight, or tomorrow?'_ I get the image of the moon and stars and I decipher she wants to do it tonight.

I nod and add _'I'll take the front and provide the distraction, think you can turn those embers into flames?'_

She nods her head and starts making her way to the back of the house, while I make my way up front.

I stand in the tree line in front of the doors watching the two mages up front nod off and that's when I start my attack.

I think back to what the leader said and it just fuels my rage to burn them to a crisp so I inhale extra big and whisper "Fire Dragon Roar"

The heat from the blast melting the glass in the front and the mages passing out immediately, while the doors no longer exist. Then I rush in completely lit up, flames brighter than usual due to this rage I'm feeling.

I go through each room noticing small burns on some of the walls and smelling Luce's scent strongly leading in one direction.

The direction of the dumbass who dared insult MY mate and who dared to try to kidnap her.

I snort at that thought not noticing the burn marks are getting larger and larger until I reach the ballroom where the leader had been sitting when we heard his plan. Big emphasis on the had.

Right now though Luce has her hands wrapped around his neck, his face turning blue. I can smell the fear rolling off of the leader, see the heat coming off of Luce's hands and hear her angry growls.

Once the leader passes out I walk over to Luce and wrap my arms around her waist while resting my chin on her shoulder. I start talking to her in low tones while also slowly starting to control the heat her hands are producing.

Until finally after repeating "Luce it's done now, you can let him go." enough times, she finally let's the man drop to the ground, before passing out in my arms.

I grab two keys from Luce's waist and send a thought in that direction hoping they hear. Not a minute later Loke appears along with a woman with pink hair wearing a maids outfit.

Loke looks around and sees a passed out Luce and says "Let me guess she's being aggressive, used your fire, and exhausted herself because she got pissed?"

"Yep" Is all I reply before turning to Virgo "Hey Virgo can you watch Luce while Loke and I clean up this mess?"

Virgo looks at Loke silently asking permission and when Loke nods his head she turns to take care of Luce while me and Loke go through and gather all the unconscious mages and tie them up.

Most if not all of them has some sort of burn on them from either me or Luce being pissed.

Loke looks at the pile of mages that are stacked on top of one another and says "Remind me not to piss off both of you at the same time."

I just nod and grin until I feel a question from Luce. I tense before telling Loke "Come on, Luce is awake."

He looks at me in surprise and says "How did you know? Virgo only just told me a second ago."

"It's the mark, even though she won't talk with words at this stage, I can see everything that runs through her mind just as she can do the same with mine." Loke actually looks dumbstruck.

Yes Loke the ladies man is dumbstruck that Luce and I share everything even if sometimes not willingly.

We make our way back to the ballroom to see Luce sitting on the floor with Virgo sitting next to her, not saying anything, just sitting there waiting for us to return.

When Luce smells me and Loke she gets up and run to hug me then wave at Loke.

Loke gets a far away look in his eye but takes a sharp breath before saying "How can you understand all that static that's running through right now? I can't see everything you can even on a normal day but even the chat channels are a mess."

I chuckle and say "It took me a while but I figured out that if you don't listen to the words but instead read the emotions you can typically tell what she's thinking."

The lion nods before saying "Then why didn't you see that during the market place incident?"

As I'm getting ready to reply a growl can be heard from Luce who is looking at the leader of the bandits as he wakes up. I look at Loke only to see him staring at me, then I say "Would you like the honors or shall I?"

He's already cracking his knuckles when he says "I've been needing a good fight for a little while now." and with that he goes off to finish what Luce started by making sure the would be kidnapper takes a week long nap.

* * *

As we're hauling the bad guys back to Shirotsume I say to Loke "Why don't you ever come down for a guild brawl anymore?"

Loke looks away for a second but I could see the blush on his cheeks. "I've been busy lately."

I raise my eyebrow knowing Luce hasn't been calling him, but all I say is "Still, find time in your busy schedule to come down and throw a punch or two with the rest of us every once in awhile."

He nods and says "So how much longer?"

"Until the fluctuations stop?" I ask looking at him.

He nods and I quickly do the math in my head. "About 6 or 7 months."

I look back to see Luce slowly falling further and further behind, so I run back and tell her to hop on for a piggyback ride.

Once she's on she immediately falls asleep leaving me and Loke to pull 20 grown ass mages to the the police station that is still a good half hour walk from where we're at, but we don't complain because a pissed off Luce is bad enough but a pissed off Luce with no sleep is like Mira and Erza combined together and even then still scarier by a thousand fold.

After walking for another half hour the town is in our sights, so I wake Luce up dodging a hot left hook and say "Look Luce you can fight me later if you want but for right now just listen to me."

By the time I finish that statement I have one arm wrapped around her chest and the other wrapped across her stomach while I'm resting my chin on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

Fortunately it works and I'm able to continue "We're almost town so you need to stay awake until we reach the hotel. Understand?"

Instead of replying she walks over, picks up two of the men then starts walking to town, leaving me and Loke to shake our heads in exasperation and amusement, but we grab the ropes of the other 18 and start walking after her.

We jog to catch up but then walk through town until we get to the police station dropping off the bandits, There Loke goes back to the spirit realm for a good night's sleep while we head to the hotel for some shut eye as well.

The day after we return to the hotel we head over to the mayor's mansion where he gives us the full reward.

Then we head to go back to the hotel to spend the next week relaxing, or so you would think but every time I turn my back Luce is trying to trip me, but I figure out how to know when she starts sneaking up behind me and instead I trip her with a well timed sweeping kick.

 **~Back at the guild, One week later~**

We walk into the guild and up to the bar getting the usual "Hey" "Welcome back" "Hey ash for brains".

Mira comes over and says "Well how did it go?"

I grin saying "Went pretty well we were done a week early and got the full pay."

"Gihi Salamander that's a good one. Seriously though how much of the reward did you lose." I turn towards Metalhead and say "Seriously we didn't lose any of it. The mayor even gave us a bonus 200,000 jewel for finishing early."

Before he reply however, he's sent through another wall because he's pissed Luce off again. I walk over and say "Oh yea forgot to ask. How did you piss Luce off the first time round?"

He's shaking his head but says "I might've of made a joke about you not getting anything while she's in this stage." As I look at him I crack up laughing saying "Dude it's the complete opposite." But next thing I know I'm in a similar hole in the wall right next to him.

"Luce what's that for?" I say not really expecting an answer but get one anyway.

"Natsu Dragneel you know I can hear everything you say right?" I jump up and look at Luce, and sure enough her eyes are back to the normal chocolate brown and I can hear the thoughts clearly running through her mind.

However when I look deeper into the mesmerizing chocolate orbs I can see a band of amber gold, as if saying don't forget I'm here and I will still challenge you.

Mira walks over and says "It has been three weeks since it started so it makes sense you would return to your normal self."

Luce says over her shoulder "Oh hey Mira can I get a strawberry milkshake please." Mira nods and says "Coming right up."

After she finishes her milkshake me and Luce head home to grab some shut eye in our own bed.

"Hey Natsu" I hum loving to hear her beautiful voice once again instead of growls. "Was it true what you said back at that mansion? About me being the strongest in the guild."

I turn towards her saying "Yea, I mean you've been through so much yet you never back down, when we lose hope you somehow have enough hope to give to everyone."

I walk over to her and grab her hands "Luce, when you smile, we smile, when you cry, we cry. You are the glue that binds this place together as nakama. When you smile you light up every room in a one mile radius."

I continue quietly enough so only she hears "And you are my falling star that I will always catch, be it from the heavens or earth. I will always be there to catch my falling star."

She smiles and kisses me before we continue walking back for an awesome night of just being at home in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Has anyone else noticed that the chapters keep growing as I get lost in the world that is Nalu? or maybe its just me any way Chapter 11 will drop tomorrow so keep an eye out or you could just.. oh ..I don't know.. Maybe follow, fav and review.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. When I say out for the night I literally mean I'm up at 3 in the morning writing new chapter, editing, fighting with the laptop charger and trying to keep my dog from kicking me out of bed. So yea. I get about 4 hours of sleep then I'm back at it. and I still wonder how the chapters turn out so good.**


	12. Fire for two?

**So I know the chapters are coming out pretty fast but I have like the next two chapters written so Why not upload one a day?**

 _Lucy_

 _Natsu_

 _ **Natsu's Dragon half**_

* * *

Chapter 11

Fire for two?

Month: October

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

It's been 3 days since my rampaging phase and Natsu and I are sitting at the bar discussing whether or not we should take another mission.

The wedding plans are going great because we leave it to Mira, but she does check in with us every other day about certain choices to see if we approve.

"I'm telling you Luce, it will be good for me and you to take on another job." Natsu pouts at me.

I shake my head saying "No Natsu, that last job gave more than enough jewel to last for the next two months."

Mira walks over and I say "Mira can I get a ham and cheese with a strawberry milkshake?" Natsu pipes up and says "Extra Large plate of fire chicken, and a fire whiskey please."

Mira nods then disappears into the kitchen. Gray comes up and says "Oi flame brain how come you haven't taken a job lately?"

I turn around giving Gray a glare and say "We haven't taken a job because we just got back from one."

Natsu then says "Go away Ice princess I'll fight you after I eat." Gray narrows his eyes and says "It's a deal."

Mira comes out and deposits our dishes in front of us, however I can't seem to focus on my food because my nose is focused on Natsu's fire chicken. "Hey Natsu?" He hums in response.

"Can I try a piece of your fire chicken?" He hands one to me not even bothering to put the flame out but what I do next causes him to choke on his food.

I open my mouth to take a bite and before I realize what's happening I'm eating the fire from the chicken.

Mira sees this and accidentally drops her tray causing the guild to look at her, only to follow her gaze to me as I'm eating the chicken.

Finally Natsu gets past choking down his chicken and says "Luce when did you start doing that?" I must look confused because he adds "When did you start eating fire?"

I look down at the chicken and freeze realizing what I just did. "I don't know Natsu, that was the first time it's ever happened."

He flicks his wrist and holds a flame in the palm of his hand and says "Try it again. Only this time eat the flame in my hand instead of the flame on the chicken."

I nod before inhaling the flame, I lick my lips thinking _'That flame tasted like honey.'_ Natsu snorts at that but before he can reply Gray says "Great, just great, now we have another fire eater in our midst."

I laugh so hard that I start hiccuping but when I do small flames shoot out of my mouth. Master walks up and says "I do believe this will be another fire month."

Mira walks over and says "What does that mean Master?" "Well unlike August when she would accidentally sneezed fire, this month not only will she be able to eat fire but if she yawns, or hiccups or even yells, she could very well breath fire."

At hearing this we hear a few chairs drop from people, I accidentally set on fire, fleeing out the guild doors.

I drop my head to the counter with a thud, causing Natsu to look at me and say "Don't worry Luce I'll be here the whole time to make sure nothing extremely bad happens."

I growl at this thinking _'Just great, now I'll be breathing fire for a whole month.'_

I lift my head and open my mouth to say something when instead a trail of flames shoots out scorching Gray. He yelps using his ice to cool the burn while Natsu is turning blue from laughing so hard.

I shut my mouth and slam my head by down on the counter. _'Natsu, I'm going home before I hurt anyone else. Are you coming with me or are you staying for that fight you promised Gray earlier?'_

He responds after a second _'Ice dick has enough to worry about let's go home and see if we can get your flames under control.'_

A thought crosses my mind and I say _'You have to tell Master and Mira we're heading home since I can't open my mouth.'_

He just nods his head and turns towards Master repeating what I just said. Master nods his head and continues on to his office.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

We walk home in silence trying to figure out how we're gonna handle the breathing fire bit until I remember a quarry Igneel would take me to, to work on my attacks so I wouldn't end up burning down the forest that was our home.

"Hey Luce, I think I know of a way for you to train your fire breathing." I say

 _'Oh yea, how?'_ Since she can't open her mouth she's resorted to replying telepathically.

"Well I remember a quarry Igneel would take me to, so I could practice my stronger moves without burning down our forest home." She looks at me intrigued, so I continue.

"It's not that far from here maybe only a few hours walk, and we could go every few days so you can learn to keep the fire under control."

She hums a familiar song while she thinks it over, then nods her head saying _'Sure why not? Can we head over there today?'_

I nod my head saying "Then let's pack and go."

We walk the rest of the way home and start packing, though we pack enough for a few weeks. Once we're packed I lead the way heading northwest.

We travel for about 2 hours before Luce says _'Are we there yet?'_

I chuckle and say "About another hour and we'll be there."

Half an hour after that we're walking through dense and dark brush when a Vulcan jumps out of nowhere.

I go to make a move but Luce beats me to it by opening her mouth and a jet of fire hotter than the hottest day of summer hits the beast full on burning him to a crisp.

Luce closes her mouth but starts wobbling slightly so I wrap my arm around her giving her support as we walk the rest of the way to the quarry.

When we arrive Luce takes a sharp breath before saying _'Wow Natsu I never knew something like this existed.'_ And I can understand why she's so taken with the area.

The quarry is about 2 miles wide by 1 mile long with a waterfall at one end that dumps into a deep blue pool while at the other end is a wall of rock that's about 100 feet tall.

Next to the waterfall a decent sized cave sits that I remember Igneel digging out for when we would train late.

I take her hand and guide her down the wall, fortunately we're on the shorter wall so I'm able to jump the last 10 feet and catch Luce as she jumps after me.

I walk over to the cave to see if anything has moved in, but all I see are vines that have grown in since the last time me and Igneel trained here.

I turn to Luce and say "Alright here's your first workout, I want you to burn all the vines out of the cave."

She crosses her arm saying _'Why don't you do it?'_ I raise my eyebrow and say "Don't you want to train your new fire power?"

She sighs and nods her head, before she opens her mouth though I say "Focus on how much fire you want to come out, think about how much energy you want to use."

She nods her head and when she opens her mouth a jet of fire doesn't come out instead only a thin blue flame does.

She looks at me and I nod my head before saying "Now imagine that flame slowly increasing in size until you find a size that works for you."

With that her flame slowly increases until it's as big around as my head and about 10 feet long.

Once she's satisfied all the vines are gone she closes her mouth and sinks to the floor tired but proud of what's she's accomplished in so little amount of time.

While she sits there resting I take our bags and set them in the cave and walk over to the waterfall.

"Hey Luce want to go swimming?" She perks up at this and runs past me not even bothering to take her clothes off before jumping in.

I follow her example not 3 seconds later making a bigger splash than she did. I laugh saying "My splash was bigger than yours." She stick her tongue out at me before swimming over to the waterfall and taking a drink.

When she opens her mouth no flames come out but smoke does and she says "Yosh no more flames for right now."

I laugh saying "What did you not like the flames?" she shakes her head

"I like the flames but they dry my mouth out and they tickle my tongue." I shrug saying

"You'll get used to it, but what you did back there with the Vulcan worries me a bit. Promise me you won't let your flames go out of control like that again?"

She nods her head and says "Promise."

We get out of the pool and I hug her to me as I heat up to dry our clothes before saying "I'm gonna go hunt us something for dinner, why don't you find us stuff for bedding?"

She nods and says "Happy hunting" Before going off to look for grasses for the bedding.

 **~3 hours later~**

I'm walking back to the cave dragging a deer behind me when I hear rustling off to my left. I look over to see Luce walking towards me with her hands folded together trying to keep a small flame alive.

Once she see's me she kills the flame and runs over to hug me before saying "I was getting worried so when the wind shifted and I smelled your scent I figured I would find you to see if you were OK." She looked back at the deer and says "Need some help?"

I nod my head and she goes behind me and lifts up the front legs as I lift the back legs. When we get back to the cave I see not only has she packed the bedding down but she also made a small fire pit to cook the food in.

"I wanted to start the fire but I also didn't want to burn anything else." I nod before starting the fire and skin the deer so she can cook it.

While we're eating I say "We'll start bright and early on controlling your fire then we'll work on you being able to call a flame to your hand while keeping it alive."

She looks down embarrassed and says "I don't know how I did it last month, it seems so much harder to control the flames now than it did then."

I nod saying "That's because you let your anger take control, anger feeds fire so your flames were more lively then. Trust me I should know. Also while we're here we can practice your hand to hand combat and you can get rid of some of your extra energy by working with your spirits."

She nods before getting up and saying "I'm going to bed. Coming with?" I shake my head no and say "I'm gonna stay up a little longer."

Once I hear her quietly snoring I get up and walk out of the cave and walk over to the other end of the quarry. There sits a small stone tablet that says:

 **Igneel if you see this know that**

 **I've joined the guild called Fairy Tail**

 **I've made lots of new friends**

 **But I won't give up on finding you.**

I wipe of the dirt and burn the plants that have grown around it before lighting a finger and engraving into the rock:

 **It's been a while, but I wanted to tell you**

 **I've found my mate, she is everything**

 **You told me she would be and so much more**

 **She's a spitfire all her own**

 **But she also calms me down in so many ways**

 **Hopefully once the transformation takes place**

 **We'll have kids that you can be proud of.**

 **Oh and dad?**

 **Me and my mate are still looking for you.**

 **Natsu Dragneel**

I finish the words but notice water falling on the stone, only then do I realize I'm crying. I stand up and make my way back to the cave. As I approach I see Loke standing guard, and I say "Thanks Loke."

He shrugs "No problem what are guild mates for?" before disappearing back to the spirit realm.

I walk over and crawl in next to Luce before wrapping my arms around her and joining her in the dream world.

 **~The Next Day~**

Luce and I wake up just as the sun breaches the horizon, and eat leftovers from last night, before starting training.

We're standing about 200 feet from the waterfall as I say "Now think of your fire from last night, remember how it felt in your gut, how it felt when you opened your mouth."

She nods and when she opens her mouth the same flame as the one she used to clear the cave comes out.

"Good job Luce, now I want you to hold it until you can't hold it anymore, and just take it nice and slow. Don't want to over do it on the first day." After about 10 minutes she closes her mouth and I toss her water bottle.

Once she takes a drink she says "It's a lot harder than it looks to hold a flame for that long. I grin before replying "How would you feel if you had to hold it for hours on end?"

She pales at the thought and stands up straight saying "Can we practice hand to hand combat now?" I nod and slip into my fighting stance.

She slips into the one she started taking after last month, and I start with a low sweep. She frowns and says "Natsu you put more effort into our fighting last month, then you just did, and even then you were holding back."

I look at her and realize what she wants, she wants a full out hand to hand MMA fist fight. "Are you sure Luce? Cause you know I'll win." At those words her eyes take on their golden amber look and I realize my mistake.

As her dragon takes hold, her body starts to change. Gold scales form on her arms and legs, wings sprout from her back her teeth elongate, a long golden tail whips back and forth behind her and her nails shape into golden claws.

I look at her and quickly decide she is the most gorgeous creature on Earthland and I'm glad she's mine. The red flags pop up sending me a warning.

 _'Shit I just burned her pride. On second thought she's tougher, stronger and more serious when her dragon takes hold.'_

I shrug and decide her dragon will be easier to fight then her sweet and gentle side. She slides into fighting form and before I know what hit me, I'm sprawled on my back panting for breath.

 ** _'Mind if I take over for this fight, I want to know how good she is.'_** My dragon says almost reverently.

I take a second to decide in which I thrown against the wall. _'Fine but don't hurt her.'_ letting my dragon take the driver's seat. **_'Don't worry I won't, much.'_**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As Natsu let's his dragon take control, his eyes change to a bright emerald green, and just like Lucy his body changes as well.

Instead of gold scales, his arms and legs are covered in bright red scales, blood red wings sprout from his back with a tail that matched the color of the scales on his arms and legs. While his claws are midnight black, and sharp enough to cut through a tree.

He hisses issuing a challenge to his golden mate.

Lucy just growls in reply and takes after him, but before she can land a kick he vanishes only to reappear in a tree 20 feet above her head.

As she looks around he jumps, landing next to her and trips her with his tail. She jumps back up using her claws to try and scratch him, but he avoids the claws and flaps his wings a few times to gain some space.

They go at this for about three hours before she reverts back to herself panting and falls to the ground lacking the strength to even stand.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Once I see her fall from exhaustion I kick my dragon from the driver's seat and revert back to my normal body.

I walk over and sit by her waiting for her to speak, after she regains her breath she says "What was that? I've never felt anything like that before."

I scoot over and place her in my lap before responding. "Last month when you went through the aggression phaze, It wasn't just so you could test me it was so your inner dragon would awaken."

"A dragon slayer's mate isn't their mate for no reason, inside resides their own dragon. Remember when I said that you woke my dragon up the first time we met?" She nods her head.

"Well that's only part of it, my dragon could sense your inner dragon and how they called for each other. Only mates have this inner dragon but it's a big part of how we transform."

"What you saw was when we let our dragons take over our minds but not our bodies. They only have two weeks out of the year when they are allowed to take over our bodies."

I look at her as she takes all this in. "So what you're saying is that how I just looked and how you just looked is only like a preview of what happens during those two weeks?"

I nod before saying "Though I must say you are one gorgeous dragon when your dragon takes over."

She blushes before saying "Baka race you to the pool." She's already taking off and in the lead.

Throughout the rest of the day we constantly work on her fire, her combat and we even convince Loke and Capricorn to help us train.

Once the sun sets we sit next to the fire until she yawns and I say "It's time for you to get some sleep don't you think?"

"Yea yea I know I'm heading there now. You coming?" I shake my head saying "Be there in a few."

Like last night I wait for her to fall asleep before I leave the cave, only this time I don't head for the rock I climb the wall above the cave to sit in the tree at the top.

Once alone I say to my dragon _'Are you happy you got to fight her?'_

He hums and says _**'Yea I see why you had trouble with her, but still I could've beaten her in less time.'**_

I snort and say _'Bullshit even you were hard pressed to beat her.'_

 ** _'Even so she still is perfect even when she changes form.'_** A picture of her in her hybrid from pops into my head. _**'You know, she'll be a perfect mother for our kids.'**_

I nod my head thinking _'Still I don't want to push that on her right now. Let her worry about the wedding and getting by these next few months before we worry about triplets running around.'_

 ** _'You know it's highly possible she'll only have twins.'_ ** He reminds me softly

 _'Either way as long as they're with Luce I'll be happy.'_

Suddenly a thought pops across my mind that's not from me or my dragon so I jump down to find Luce in a middle of a nightmare. So I crawl into bed and snuggle with her until she calms down.

Then I say _'We'll finish this conversation tomorrow.'_ He just snorts and I drift off into dream land.

 **~One week later~ Natsu P.O.V.**

A week has passed and Lucy has definitely improved. She can now summon 3 gold keys and 2 silvers at the same time. She's managed to beat Capricorn and Loke in hand to hand but I always triumph because then we slip into hybrid form and battle it out for about an hour.

The best part is she's able to hold her flame for an hour and control mine, which surprised even my dragon greatly when she took my roar and threw it into a wall.

We're in our hybrid forms, me teaching her to use her wings, when we end up dodging a sword that was thrown at us from the ground.

We look down and see, who else but, Erza and Ice prick. I growl at Luce "Stay up here and focus on noticing the air currents." she nods as I descend to deal with the other members of our team.

I land and say "What are you doing here? And how did you find this place?"

Ice prick says "Got reports of dragon looking monsters fighting out here, and had to come check it out. Didn't know it was you guys, to be honest."

Then Erza speaks up and says "What happened to you two? Are you alright?" sounding more like a mother.

I'm confused for a second before Luce says _'Change out of hybrid form.'_ I look down and realize that, yes, I'm still in hybrid form.

So I quickly revert back and explain, "It's a form me and Luce can take as a way to boost our power, speed, and agility."

Erza doesn't look convinced and Ice prick looks like he's thinking of the best way to kill the monster that has taken over his best friend, so I decide.

"Luce get down here show them I'm telling the truth." I shout out. Luce drops as light as a feather before reverting into human form.

"Relax guys he's telling the truth, trust me I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't his mate." With that they calm down and start asking a million and one questions, but I interrupt them saying "Let's get out of the sun and get some food."

Walking towards the cave with Erza and Ice prick following and Luce bringing up the rear. Erza looks around and says "How did you guys find this place and why are there scratches all over the walls?"

Lucy chips in here and says "Igneel dug it out for him and Natsu to train when he was younger." I feel them look at me and just nod my head.

Ice dick let's out a whistle and says "Damn I knew dragons were big, but I didn't think they were that big."

I look back at him and say "Igneel was the Fire Dragon King, he was one of the largest."

I look down at the ground lost in memories for a moment before I feel arm wrap around my waist and look to see Luce giving me a sad smile.

Then I plaster a grin on my face and say "So how exactly did you find this place? I mean it's pretty hard to get here if you've never been here before."

Erza looks at me with narrowed eyes and says "Happy told us and said you had been here before but he didn't know why the place was special to you."

I growl and tell Luce _'When we get back home remind me to burn his fish to a crisp.'_ _'Deal'_ was the reply.

We sit down around the fire in a silence that isn't really awkward, just more of the fact that they're trying to absorb everything we've told them.

Then Erza speaks up and says "Oh Lucy, Levy and Gajeel got together." We both perk up and say "Really?" simultaneously.

Erza's surprised at this and says "Yea they got together the day after you left."

"Huh" Is all that comes from my mate. Then I notice there's a few hours of sunlight left and say "You guys might want to get going if your gonna make it back to town before dark."

They look at the darkening sky and say their goodbyes before leaving us alone again.

Lucy stands up and changes into hybrid form saying "We never did finish our flying lesson, and we do have a certain blue cat to scare." I grin at her and change forms myself, before taking to the skies.

Once in the air she says "Race you to town." She takes off and I say mentally _'You're on.'_ we fly at a fast and furious rate to the outskirts of town where we hide in the trees.

She sniffs the air and groans saying "Happy is with Wendy and Carla."

I think for a second before saying "Ever gone spearfishing?" She shakes her head and I take her to the river. I show her how to use her tail to strike the fish, and in the end she ends up catching more than me.

We fly back to the quarry, Happy forgotten, and cook up the fish for dinner and breakfast.

Three days later we decide to head home for a little while, to see the guild and so Luce can see Levy, And I can get into a guild brawl, fights with Luce are fun, but I have to pull my punches when I fight with her. Whereas when I fight Metalhead and Ice dick I don't have to worry.

So we pack everything up but we leave it in the cave, because we are coming back. Than we change into hybrid form and land behind the guild and revert into human form.

We walk in using the back door but even if we use the back door someone still notices us.

I end up getting pinned by throwing knives stuck into the wall with a pissed off demon leading a mob of guild members who want to slaughter me because no one except Erza and Ice dick knew where we were.

Finally after being ignored by the whole guild, Luce gets fed up, change's into hybrid and yells at everyone to shut up so we can explain. Luce let's me down off the wall and reverts back, and I wrap an arm around her waist.

Then Mira walks over and says "Explain."

"Luce and I were at a secluded spot of mine doing some training.

Mira looks at Luce who says "It's true, I've learned to control mine, and Natsu's fire, I can call out 3 golden spirits and 2 silver keys at the same time, I've beaten Loke and Capricorn in hand to hand combat, and I unlocked my Hybrid form, which you just saw."

Metalhead walks up and says "How the fuck did you unlock your Hybrid form so early, you're not supposed to unlock that for another 2 months?"

She shrugs her shoulders saying "First day we were at the location, I got pissed off at Natsu and changed. Since then we train in our hybrid form as well, but I still can't beat him in hand to hand."

Metalhead turns to me and says "Let me guess you let your dragon take control don't you?"

"At first yea, but now I've figured out how to control it myself." At that moment Erza and Ice dick walk in the guild and the mob breaks up and goes back to what they were doing.

Erza walks up and says "Hey guys I thought you weren't coming home for another week and a half?"

"After what you told us, I wanted to come and talk to Levy and Natsu wanted to get into brawl, so we came back just for a few hours." Lucy says while I look around the room.

"Speaking of which,Luce go talk to Levy I got some problems with Metalhead to clear up."

With that I send a fireball at the back of Metal Face's head so he'll turn around and fight me, which then of course draws Ice dick, then Elfman, and then a few others into the mix.

After a few hours of this Luce comes through and says _'Natsu it's getting late we should head back.'_

I punch Elfman through the wall, walk over to where Luce is standing and we walk out of the guild into the courtyard where we change form and fly back to the quarry.

Once back at the quarry Luce heads off to bed while I go up the my tree branch and argue with my dragon for a little while before going to bed myself.

* * *

 **What did y'all think of the stone slab to Igneel? Any ideas for new stories to write? I have my own but I recently started up a coalition with someone who has a pretty awesome story Idea, so i think it would be fun to find out what the rest of you think. also when it comes to story ideas forget about NaLi. in my book they are brother and sister. no more no less. but I can do with Lisanna being jealous. Eh. its up to you for the ideas.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Me no own Fairy Tail.**


	13. Charred Turkey

**OMG I am loving the review I'm getting. while some are more talkative**

 **then others it's fine by me, I love talking to others who share my same interest.**

 **Hell if I'm reading a good story I just start fangirling on the spot.**

 **Don't judge me.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 12**

* * *

Chapter 12

Charred Turkey

Month: November

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Natsu and I are still at the quarry training, but to be honest neither of us want to go back, it's so peaceful, so quiet that we're able to relax and train. Of course we train all day every day except for the days we fly to the guild.

We also decided that every third day we would fly to the guild so I can work with Mira on the wedding planning and so Natsu could brawl with the guys.

We're at the guild today because something else has come up. "Hey Lucy, did you hear?" I look at the owner of the voice Cana.

"Here what?" I say trying to figure out what she's talking about.

She looks around then points to the chair next to her. I scoot over until I'm sitting in said chair and she says "If my cards are right you'll end up pregnant in 6 months."

I look at her as if she's grown a second head but she only nods and whispers "The cards don't lie, they legitly estimate you'll have a bun or three in the oven in 6 months." Making sure Natsu can't hear our conversation.

I calm down and decide to think it over later once Natsu falls asleep. "Any other news Cana? Like maybe if Bacchus has made it official yet?" She blushes at that but it's not a drunk blush, this is a I-like-him-he-likes-me-he-just-won't-take-it-up-a-notch blush.

"Cana, if he won't make the move you have to." She stares at her barrel not really seeing. "I can't Lucy, my dad threatened to turn him into a million and one mini Bacchus's if I make the first move."

"Isn't that what he did to Natsu on Tenrou Island during the exams?" The drunkard nods at that before saying "Oi Mira I need a bottle of Tequila with a lime and the salt. ***** "

When she says that I get up, and move towards the front door when I get smacked by a chair.

The whole guild freezes when I get up, even Natsu does because he knows not to mess with me when I'm like this.

I glare at the guild and yell "WHO THREW A FUCKING CHAIR AT ME?" Everyone steps out of the way making a clear path towards Max, the Ground/Sand mage.

I walk up and he starts saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Lucy that chair was meant for Natsu." At this everyone flinches because they know the best way to make me mad is through Natsu.

I take Max by the back of his shirt and I throw him across the guild where he flies through the wall and makes a crater in the dirt outside.

I say "Natsu come on we're leaving." Everyone backs away from the poor fire mage, but all he says is "But Luce the fighting was just getting good."

Everyone gasp and starts muttering "Sorry man but you're dead." I give Natsu one of my falsest sweetest smiles and he knows he's in trouble because he says "Right, let's go." Before running out of the door. I follow him out changing into hybrid form as I walk.

 **Mira P.O.V.**

I watch as Lucy gets hit by the chair, a small smile on my face because they messed with the wrong girl at the wrong time of the month, then I start giggling when Max is thrown through the wall.

But the person I truly feel sorry for is Natsu when I see the smile Lucy is giving Natsu, it's not a happy smile, oh no, this smile says "You messed with me at the wrong time and you shall pay."

Once she's out hearing distance I say "Who's gonna read a eulogy at Natsu's funeral?" Practically everyone says "Aye sir."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Why am I winging my way back to the quarry at top speed? Because I had an idiot moment and pissed Luce off worse then she was.

I sigh and say "Great now I have to sleep in the tree again." This isn't the first time I had to sleep in the tree and most likely it won't be the last.

Luce and I have already agreed that we would stay in the quarry until the first snow fell and then go back home. However with Thanksgiving coming up soon I've decided to take Lucy turkey hunting and make a game out of it.

Once I reach the quarry I fly right into the trees over the cave to wait for Luce to return. I stay there for two hours until I see her fly in with 2 fish in her hands.

Then she walks out in her human form and says "Natsu come down, I'm not mad at you anymore. Aren't you hungry?" Of course my stomach betrays me and I drop down next to her to have dinner.

After dinner however she comes over and sits on my lap while giving me a kiss. She then says "I love you Natsu."

I whisper in a husky voice "I love you too, Luce." She turns around and kisses me before standing up and promptly kicks my ass out of the cave.

"Next time don't misbehave or else the consequences will be worse." She says with a glint in her eyes before I climb the wall and the tree to sit on, what has become, my favorite branch.

 **~The Next Morning~**

I wake up to see Luce already training with Capricorn, but instead of hand to hand combat like usual it would appear she's meditating with her flames.

Over the time her flames have developed they've gone from the same orangish red as mine to a brilliant yellow with a tint of red.

 _'I wonder why this month's fluctuations haven't started yet.'_ I ponder as I watch her levitate.

 ** _'Because they have already been activated'_** I jump and fall out of the tree.

 _'Do you have to surprise me like that?'_ I snap at him

 ** _'Do you always forget we are two minds in one body?'_** he snaps back

I grin and say _'Yea pretty much, but incase you haven't noticed I've been occupied by the pretty little number we were just watching.'_

He grumbles but doesn't deny the fact. I climb back up the tree to continue watching Luce as she meditates. I don't want to bother her and end up sleeping up here for yet another night.

As she floats in the air her flames grow and shrink with her breathing, doing different things as Capricorn tells her what to do.

Her flames form into different shapes then animals until finally they appear into words.

When the wind changes I stiffen smelling a group of people coming our way. I don't recognize their scents so I wait for them to come into view, I see them before they see Luce and finally I pick up their words.

"I'm telling you she is hiding is this quarry alone, I don't know what happened but she's there ripe for the taking."

 _'They couldn't be talking about Luce could they?'_ I jump from one branch to another until I'm walking right over them listening to their conversation.

"Are you sure Kyoga? Because last time we were ambushed at our hideout by her and that Salamander and he said they were a couple. What makes you think they would break up so fast? It hasn't even been a month yet." One hooded figure said to the leader of the group as they walked closer to the quarry.

 _'Shit I gotta stop them before they reach Luce.' _ "Transformation activate" I whisper creating the illusion that I'm Lucy, then I jump down behind them and say in Luce's voice "Are you looking for me?"

"There she is, grab her!" They all turn around and start running for me. **_'Don't forget to only show your flames not you moves.'_** My dragon says real fast before I engage the fight.

I light my hands and as each one comes at me I give them third degree burns so they can't yell from the pain and interrupt her meditation.

Finally only Kyoga is left. He says "Well done Salamander I must say I didn't know you use takeover magic." I wipe the illusion and say "Don't really know it. Just use it."

He looks confused by this but continues on anyway. "So tell me Salamander how much is little miss Lucky Lucillia Heartfilia to you, because let me tell you I don't even think I'll sell her off I might just keep her as my play toy."

Suddenly my dragon growls and say **_'Kill him.'_**

I say _'With pleasure'_ Already feeling My hybrid wings flapping behind me.

Kyoga stops and stares as I burn with rage. I can smell the fear rolling off of him in waves as he faces the might of a dragon.

"You have pushed my last button by threatening my Lucy a second time. Now you must die, so tell me would you like to die by falling or from being burned, or wait I know how about being thrown through every tree from here to Magnolia." He turns and runs making my decision easy.

"Burn it is then." Flying faster than he can run I catch him before he gets close enough for Luce to hear and flying further away just so his screams won't be heard.

By the time I get back Luce is relaxing in the pool, so I change form and dive in next to her. "Natsu" she sputters "Do you always have to make an entrance like that?"

I grin saying "It wouldn't be me if I didn't." She giggles at this before swimming over and kissing me.

"So where were you earlier? You missed hand to hand combat training with Taurus today." She says with a slight frown.

"I was looking for turkeys so we could go turkey hunting for thanksgiving." Which in truth after I had taken care of that Kyoga guy I did go looking for turkeys.

"Oh, and did you find any?" I nod saying "In a grassy field about 20 miles from here there some bigs ones that could feed the guild. "Did you find any just for you and me?" she ask with a pout.

I splash her and she sputters again before jumping up and holding me under. I could easily squirm out of her reach but I let her do it. After a minute I squirm out and up catching my breath.

Then I ask "So do you want to go turkey hunting and give the birds to Mira to freeze or do you want to practice fighting in the air?"

She thinks for a second before saying "We'll go for the turkeys day after tomorrow but today and tomorrow let's focus on flying and fighting."

I grin before saying "Oh and you may want to call Sagittarius to learn how to dodge projectiles from the ground."

10 minutes later we're dodging arrows and landing blows on each other, but when Luce goes to land a hit on me I end up pushing her out of the way to avoid a volley of arrows and I end up getting hit by a few in my wing.

I hiss from the pain before I manage to stumble to the ground. "Natsu!" Lucy lands next to next me while Sagittarius returns to the spirit realm.

I stand up and try to fold my wings but hiss again when my left one won't fold correctly, so I end up just keeping it extended as Lucy looks it over.

"Well good news is it's not bad, but the bad news is you can't fly for a few days until it's healed. You also might want to stay in hybrid form while it heals" She says wrapping a bandage around the wing.

"Thanks Luce, I just can't believe I won't be able to help you on the turkey hunt." She looks at me with a smirk before saying "Nonsense Natsu we'll hold off on the turkey hunt until your wing is completely healed, besides Thanksgiving isn't for another week and a half, just you watch we'll catch those turkeys for the guild before Thanksgiving." I kiss her before we turn and walk back to the cave.

As the days pass by I test my wing to see if it can be used and day by day I'm able to fold it more and more until a week later it's completely healed and I'm able to fold it away completely.

Finally Luce looks at it one more time saying "Looks as good as new, ready to see if you can fly with it?"

I give her my biggest grin. The whole time I was healing I was bored out of my mind, not being able to go anywhere, or do anything besides play with my fire and sit on the tree limb watching Luce train.

3 days out of the week Luce went to the guild so while she was at the guild I explored the quarry again and happened to find a minute vein of gold in a far off corner. While she was away I would melt the rock around the vein until I had enough to make her a gift.

Then on the final day we went turkey hunting, Luce grabbed a small one for me and her by spearing it with her tail and I managed to grab 3 big ones to take to the guild.

When we reached the guild I didn't bother changing form because we weren't gonna be there long, only long enough to drop off the turkeys and find out how the wedding plans were going.

But when Luce wasn't looking I walked over to Gajeel and said "Hey Metal face can you do me a favor?"

He looked at me and said "What favor Salamander?"

I looked back to make sure she wasn't paying attention and pulled the raw gold out of my pocket asking "Can you purify this for me?"

He looked at it and whistled saying "Where in the world did you find this? This type of gold is extremely rare and even harder to obtain."

"I went looking one day when I couldn't fly and found it." I say while my wings are fluttering nervously.

He watches this and says "You'll have it by December first. No sooner and No later, and don't worry I won't tell bunny girl."

"Tell me what?" I turn to find Luce walking up behind me but luckily she doesn't see the metal that iron freak puts in his pocket.

"Just how much I can't wait to spend thanksgiving with you and only you." She narrows her eyes at this but says "Whatever come on Mira has everything under control with the wedding so we should be heading back."

 **~Thanksgiving Thursday~**

It's thanksgiving but me and Luce decide to stay in the cave instead of hanging out at the guild for the simple fact of we have our own turkey and we'd rather be in each others company instead of dealing with the rumors and gossip of the guild.

For right now we're just sleeping the day away until about lunch time when we get up to get the turkey cooking, underground oven style, with a few herbs from the house and some that were still growing in the forest despite the rapidly falling temperatures.

Once Luce falls asleep again I walk out and go to the stone slab, wishing to talk to the one member of my family who wasn't there.

But when I get to the stone slab there is someone standing there. He's about 6' 6" in a T-shirt and Shorts with no shoes, but his most striking feature, and the one I remember the most from when we would walk into towns, is his red and spiky hair.

I stop a few feet behind him a bit apprehensive then I growl out "Who are you?"

He turns to me with a look of surprise on his face. "Now Natsu surely you haven't forgotten your own father?" I stared dumbstruck as he turns back into his dragon form.

Only then do I move, I move to hug his snout while he laughs. "Son it's been a while."

"Yea it has, Dad you have to meet my mate, you're gonna love her." I say as I step back and he transforms back into his human shape. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

As we walk to the cave I tell him about everything that's happened so far and what its been like with my friends, and by the time we get back to the cave Luce is already up and checking on the turkey.

"Hey Luce you're never gonna believe who I found?" She stands up and looks behind me, shock written on her face, I turn around to see dad with the same exact look on his face.

"Would you by any chance be Layla Heartfilia's daughter?" Dad says breaking out of his shock first.

I look back at Luce then walk over and lay an arm around her waist which snaps her out of her shock. "Y-yes s-sir I am. But if I may ask how do you know my mother?"

We all sit down around the fire while dad gathers his thoughts. "I first met your mother when she was pregnant with you, her and your father were just starting their railway company but part of it was planned to run through my territory."

"So we had a meeting where we discussed the terms of the agreement about how much of my territory the tracks would run through. While we were in the meeting your mother never left your father's side, always advocating about one thing or another."

"We grew to be best friends over the years though we grew apart once I adopted Natsu and she fell ill."

I look over to see tears in Luce's eyes while she absorbed everything he had said. "Hey dad, why did you leave me?"

He sighed and said "I did not leave voluntarily, once Layla died the deal between Jude and I died with her and he started sending Mages and armies after me. He wanted me dead so he could take the whole territory, but I wouldn't let them hurt you so I had to flee"

He holds up his hand to silence anything I was getting ready to say then continues. "You were just getting over a terrible cold from playing in the snow for too long, and you were still to weak to move, so I lead the group of mages away from you and once they had lost my trail I went to Grandeeney to ask her to heal you."

"I told her I couldn't stay for long as the mages were still hunting for me and dye doesn't hold in my hair very well so I traveled. Always under a different alias, but I was in Hargeon that fateful day you two met. I was one of the ones who put the fire out. When I went to go find you,however, I found out that you had already returned to Magnolia."

"I then found out what happened on Tenrou from the other dragons. We were all stricken when we found out you were on the island when Acnologia attacked. Though some of us never gave up hope you were out there alive we had to split up to avoid being captured again."

"So the 7 years passed but we didn't hear of your return until after the Eclipse project had been dealt with. At the time we were on another continent searching for Weisslogia and Skiadrum, who had gotten themselves in a bit of trouble."

"But the whole time all this was happening I would always come back here and spend Thanksgiving and Christmas here hoping you would return."

"You have no idea how happy I was when I saw your added note to the stone, but when I checked out the cave no one was here. So I decided I would come back today to hopefully see you again and meet your mate."

After hearing this I have no clue what to say but then Luce says something that reminds me I'm not the only one. "What about Gajeel and Wendy will they see their dragons again?"

Dad nods his head and says "Tell them to look between thanksgiving and Christmas in a spot that was special to them and they will find their parents." I snap my head up.

"Wait what do you mean tell them? Why can't you tell them?"

Dad shakes his head and says "Because we're always being hunted, no matter where we go we only manage to have them lose our trail around this time of year because of all the magic in the air."

"If we were to walk into the guild to talk to our children we would be tracked down immediately, the reason why our spots are so special is because the magic is so easily lost and they are extremely hard to find if you don't know what you're looking for."

I nod my head in understanding saying "When we head to the guild tomorrow we'll tell them."

I look down to see Luce giving him a sad smile. "Thank you Igneel for raising such a wonderful son, even if he is an idiot sometimes."

I look to see Dad giving her a grin that is the exact same as mine if somewhat bigger. "Please you are my son's mate just call me pops."

She nods while crying tears of happiness. "So dad? Wanna stay for turkey? Luce killed it herself by spearing it with her tail."

His eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and he says "Have you two already mastered your Hybrid forms?"

I nod my head while he starts cheering like Mira does when a new couple appears in the guild.

"So tell me son, is she stronger than you in hybrid form?" I give him a look that says did-you-just-seriously-ask-me-that?

Then I reply "No but she is scarier when she's mad." I look over at Luce lifting the stone slab that is the top of our oven and I go over and help. We pull out a 20 lbs turkey that is practically falling off the bone.

Dad says "And you got that all by yourself?" Luce looks over and says "Well actually Natsu scared them in my direction and I just speared the closest one."

Dad then says "Hey Natsu remember that time we were sitting down for dinner and you sneezed burning the whole thing to ashes?"

I nod saying "Yep then you made me go out and get another one and cook it." We both chuckle at the memory.

When Luce cuts into the turkey we find out it's still slightly raw in the middle so dad says "I'll take care of that." and he breaths fire on the turkey which not only cooks it to perfection but he also chars the outside as well.

So me and Luce eat our fill then dad takes what's left and demolishes it leaving only the wishbone for us. Lucy sweat drops and says "Did you really have to eat the entire thing bones and all?"

Dad just gives her a childish grin saying "It's not a proper dragon if they leave traces behind."

Luce and I are happy as we sit with dad just talking and reminiscing on our lives. When he sits up and says "Oh before I forget I have something for you two. For you my son I have a ring, this ring will allow you to eat any fire without side effects, but you can still taste the fire, and trust me when I say there are some fires out there that should never be eaten."

A visible shudder can be seen running down his back. "Also if you and Gajeel are anything like me and Metalicana, this ring will allow you to melt his iron when you get into your fights." I take the ring and notice it is actually a flaming dragon biting on his tail.

"As for you, my son's mate I have two things for you. One is from me and one is from your mother. I saw her right before she died and she asked me to give this to you when you came of age."

He hands her a golden bracelet once again shaped like a flaming dragon biting his tail, except this one is larger and more detailed than my ring. With onyx making up the eyes and every scale visible even the flames have detail to them.

"This bracelet will give you magic energy in dire situations but it will also give you even more control over you flames as well as Natsu's."

The next gift he hands her she take reverently as he says "This is the key to the constellation Draco, It takes massive amounts of power to wield and should not be used lightly, for this key is not for one dragon it is for them all."

"When you summon with this key you have to say the name of the dragon you wish to show up and they will. But this is to only be used in dire emergencies, meaning no calling Metalicana and Grandeeney or Skiadrum and Weisslogia just to show your friends and protect it with your life for if this key was to fall into the wrong hands it would mean all but one dragon would go extinct."

She simply nods as she takes this in saying "Thank you pop, I promise to protect it and always keep it at my side."

He nods before saying "It's getting dark and I must be going, but I will return to this spot on Christmas so maybe you could return to make an old dragon happy?"

"I promise" We say simultaneously. Before getting up and walking with dad to the open field so he could transform. While he's taking off he blows his warm breath on us giving us a dragon's blessing before he disappears again.

I hug Luce then say "Come on Let's pack up and head home snow is in the air and you don't want to be caught in it when this storm strikes."

She nods and 10 minutes later we're flying home to get ready for December and any new trouble that awaits us.

* * *

* A special Mixture I grew up with in my family, typically includes a Coors lite, 3 shots of tequila a lime and salt. If your under the age of 21 do not try at home.

* * *

 **So I didn't really know what I was going to do for this Chapter until I thought of the stone, and it just kinda clicked. So I just started writing and eventually it turned into a 4,500 word chapter. Go figure, but you know I'm still not done I still have another 8 chapters on this one to write then 2 chapters on circus tricks and then I'll be starting with some new stories I've been thinking of for the past few weeks. But anyway leave those follows, favs and reviews and who knows maybe you'll influence how the chapters go.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Me own Fairy Tail? Nope, zero possibility of that happening. Wanna know why? Hiro Mashima owns it.**


	14. Dragon Breath and Mistletoe

**A lot of y'all are surprised that Igneel and the other dragons are in this.**

 **Well let me tell you something I completely agree with what happened to the dragons**

 **in the manga but it still breaks my heart it happened so I put this twist in**

 **to heal the broken hearts of those that read or**

 **watched as the dragons protected the world.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 13.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Dragon Breath and Mistletoe

Month: December

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

We got back home just as it started it snowing, but this was no regular snow storm, this blizzard lasted for a week.

We couldn't leave the house for fear of getting lost just a few feet from the doorstep. The temperatures dropped so low that even in my hybrid form I still cuddled with Natsu every chance I had. For three days Natsu and I just stayed in bed to keep warm.

Until that blissful day the sun came out, when the sun came out everyone started leaving their houses and walking anywhere just to get out of the house.

While Natsu and I are walking towards the guild excited for some good breakfast. The past couple days the pantry had been empty because I hadn't the time to refill it before the snow hit.

We walk into the guild and to the bar ordering some food while we're waiting for two dragon slayers to appear.

"Hey Mira where are Wendy and Gajeel?" I ask once she comes back with our plates.

She frowns and thinks for a second before saying "They should be here soon, they're not on any missions right now. Why do you ask?"

I swallow after taking a bite and say "We have something to tell them, and it's kinda urgent or else they will have to wait for next year. Natsu slow down before you choke."

I said this part a bit too late as he starts choking on a piece of pancake he didn't bother to chew enough. Fortunately Mira was there with a glass of water for the choking fire mage.

After we finish eating Mira and I are going over wedding plans while Natsu is watching for Gajeel and Wendy to show up.

Wendy showed up about 5 minutes after we finished eating and I told her "Hey Wendy, can you wait here for a little while, we're waiting for Gajeel to show up, because this affects both of you."

She just nods her head saying "Sure thing Lucy"

About half an hour later Gajeel shows up with Levy, but doesn't make it 10 feet inside the guild before Natsu is dragging him over to where Wendy and I are sitting.

"What the hell Salamander? Why did you drag me?" Gajeel says standing where Natsu left him.

"Gajeel can you please sit, we have something we have to tell you and Wendy that's for your ears only." Once again dragon curiosity is always a good thing when you're trying to get an iron dragon and a fire dragon to sit at the same table without fighting.

"Alright bunny girl you have my attention." Gajeel growls.

"We know how to find your dragons." I whisper to them. Wendy just sits there in shock while Gajeel sputters.

"How do you know? We've looked everywhere for them." Gajeel says more collected than he was a few seconds ago.

"Because we met Igneel on thanksgiving, but he had to go again." Natsu says a bit down at the thought so I elbow him in the ribs for him to pay attention.

"Look one of the things Igneel told us was that in order for you to find your dragons you have to go to a spot that meant the world to you and your parent. They only show up from Thanksgiving to Christmas so you don't have much time left until you have to wait another year." I say thinking back to what the great king had said.

"He also said that this spot deters magical tracking and is stupid tough to find without knowing where to look." Natsu cuts in giving the shocked dragon slayers a chance to gather their wits.

"Did he also tell you why they left?" Wendy says excitedly then frowns when Natsu says "It's best you find out for yourself."

With that Gajeel stands up and says "Thanks Salamander, Bunny girl, me and shrimp will see you for christmas." Before walking to retrieve Levy and walking out of the guild towards who knows where.

Wendy then gets up and gives me a hug saying "Thank you Lucy, Thank you Natsu." Before grabbing Carla and heading out the doors as well.

Happy goes to follow but Natsu says "Eh. buddy? You may want to leave them alone. This is something they have to do for themselves."

Mira walks over with a confused look on her face. "Uh Lucy why did Wendy, Carla, Gajeel and Levy leave?"

I give her a sad smile saying "They just got a great lead on someone very important to them that disappeared. Wouldn't you go running out of here like your hair was on fire if you heard the same news?"

She replies after a second "Yea I guess you're right."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I watch Gajeel then Wendy leave to go find Metalicana and Grandeeney, while I sit there thinking back to what Dad said.

 **~Flashback~**

 _We are walking to the cave when Dad stops, grabs my shoulder and says "Son, there is one lesson I didn't teach you before I left, but if you'll listen I'll tell you now."_

 _I nod my head as he says "You know how protective you are of your mate? Well once mating season arrives and she becomes pregnant, it's gonna become worse, as in you don't want any male around her and you'll kill them if they do go near her."_

 _"Another thing to remember is that while human pregnancy take 9 months a dragon pregnancy only takes 4 and half months, meaning you can't wait on gathering supplies you have to start once you find out she's pregnant."_

 _"The final thing is that for the first 10 years of the babies lives whenever she changes form so do they, meaning for those two weeks even if you aren't mating when you change form so will the clutch."_

 _I frown while taking this in, but then he says "Even though I won't be with you the entire time you'll know where to find me when it comes time to train them. When they turn old enough to use their hybrid wings, let me know and I'll find a place where we can hide and train."_

 _I nod thinking of the possibility of pink-haired brown eyed babies or blond haired emerald eyed babies, before we walk in sight of the cave and my mate._

 **~End Flashback~**

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when an icicle knocks me upside the head. "What the fuck was that for you bastard?"

Getting up I go over and take a sickly green yellow flame from Romeo and shove it down the back of Ice dicks shirt, which surprisingly he still has on.

Everyone around Ice dick backs away when they get a whiff of the flames that are stuffed down his shirt.

I give Romeo a hive five saying "Thanks bud, now can I get some of that sticky fire there's a certain 'man' that needs his ass stuck to the second floor balcony."

Romeo snickers and says "how are you gonna do that when he's watching?" I grin saying "Easy watch this."

I turn and walk up to Cana and say "Oi Cana, Elfman says he can drink more of your homebrew then you can."

Cana turns to the take over mage and says "Elfman I challenge you to a homebrew drinking challenge first one out like a light loses."

Elfman gets up, walks over and says "A man can beat anyone at a drinking contest. You're on."

"Oi Mira give me two barrels of the homebrew, and make them cold." Cana says to the eldest Strauss sibling as she finishes off the sake barrel she's drinking.

The guild and I watch as Mira carries out two barrels the size of a mini pony and says "Here you go Cana."

Cana pulls the cork out of both and says "Down the hatch." I turn to see Romeo smirking as he understands what I'm doing.

Once Cana is about half way done with her barrel Elfman is already out like a light, so I walk up grab him by the collar and jump to the second floor. "Oi Romeo toss it up."I yell out as I get into position.

He tosses me one flame and I stick it to Elfman's back then I holler "I need two more" so he tosses them up and I finally put Elfman up as a wall trophy and underneath I write with my fire:

 _"Never challenge Cana to a homebrew challenge,_

 _else you'll end up as another trophy on the wall of shame."_

 _-Natsu Dragneel_

Everyone laughs when they see what I wrote even Mira's laughing at her own brother. "Hey Romeo how long will those flames last?" I ask the young fire mage.

He says "I gave those flames enough juice to hang there for a whole day."

6 hours later Elfman wakes up and sees he's hanging out for a little while when someone reads him the message I left.

"Damn it Natsu this isn't manly, you will pay for this." I snicker and say "Oh sure when you come down in 18 hours then we can fight.

He pales at the thought of being up there for another 18 hours when Mira says "Make it 2 hours and you and Lucy have every meal here free until the New year."

I think about it for a second before nodding and drawing enough energy out of the flame so it will only last 2 hours.

"Alright Elfman, Mira drives a hard bargain but you're only up there for another 2 hours." I say before going and sitting with Luce to watch how people react when they walk in and see 'Elfman the trophy' sitting up on the wall.

"Will you never learn?" Luce says shaking her head but I know there's a smile on her face.

"Hey it wouldn't be Fairy Tail if at least one person wasn't stuck on the wall of shame for falling for one of Cana's challenges." I say bearing a grin that matches my pride in the joke.

2 hours later Elfman falls off the wall and we get into a fight and Erza doesn't even bother to stop it well that is until someone ***** Ice dick ***** flies into her, and then we all end up on the wall of shame hanging by her throwing daggers.

An hour later Luce comes up and lets me down saying "Erza said I could take you down so we can go home."

"Did you learn your lesson?" She ask as we walk home, I smile my childish smile and say "Nope"

She kisses me and says "Good I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The next week and a half fly by in blink of an eye and we're wrapping presents to hand out on Christmas eve before we go to the quarry to spend Christmas with Dad.

Luce looks up from the gift she's wrapping and says "I wonder if Gajeel and Wendy have met their parents yet?"

I look up from the present I'm wrapping and say "They'll tell us when they return."

"What would pop want for Christmas?" she says as she goes back to wrapping.

"Don't worry about dad I have that all planned out?" She narrows her eyes and says "Natsu Dragneel what are you planning?"

I meet her gaze and say "Dad's choice of meat was always elk, even if we had to fly 100 miles away to find it, we would always bag one for the special occasions."

"Oh so that's what you're planning?" I nod my head hesitantly before finishing up the last gift.

I look at the time and say "I'm gonna go get some fish for lunch. I'll be back in an hour." She nods her head absentmindedly too caught up in wrapping her gifts to notice the amount of money I take from the safe.

Instead of turning towards the fish market I make my way towards the best jewel store in town.

When I enter I walk up to the counter and say "Excuse me may I see what loose gems you have?"

The guy pulls a box out of a safe and says "These are the best in Magnolia take your pick."

I sort through them until I find some that she will like and pay for them. Then I head to the fish market to pick out the fish for lunch.

When I get home I hand the fish to Luce to cook than go up to the attic and lock the door so she doesn't come in.

I walk over to a corner and pull back the boards to reveal a ball shaped rag, when I unwrap the rag a nugget of gold about as big as the tips of both of my thumbs combined falls into my hand.

I take the gems and lay them on the rag then I get to work slowly heating the gold until it's malleable, from there I divide the nugget in half, leaving one half for later.

The half that's in my hands I start shaping into a ring, I pull Luce's engagement ring from the hole in the floor as well for a comparison.

Once I'm sure the ring is an equal size I heat up one side a bit more so I can insert the jewels into the band.

After the jewels are even and the metal cools then I wrap both her engagement ring and the new ring into in the rag, cover up the hole in the floor and go back downstairs to see Luce almost finished lunch.

She's so wrapped up in her cooking that she doesn't realize I'm leaning in the doorway until she hears my stomach growling.

She turns towards me and says "Oh hey Natsu I didn't see you there."

I grin and say "Guess what I found under our bed?" She gasp and says "No you didn't did you? You found my engagement ring?"

I nod and show it to her, then she runs over and jumps up kissing me while wrapping her legs around my waist.

I break the kiss for air and say "You may want to turn the fish they are starting to burn." She squeaks and I set her down on the floor to finish cooking lunch.

* * *

2 days later we're at the guild handing out Christmas gifts to our friends. Mira had set up this Christmas party saying everyone had to go, so me and Luce decided we would fly from the guild to the quarry.

As it gets late we finally leave taking off for the quarry arriving not 5 minutes later. Not even bothering to light the fire in the fire pit we just crash into the makeshift bed.

I wake up before dawn and realize it's Christmas eve today, so instead of cuddling with Luce for hours, I use my finger to melt a message into the stone near the opening before taking off to find elk for dinner.

By the time I get back It's past dark but I can see the fire burning bright. Once I land I see dad and Luce chatting.

"Hey Luce sorry I'm late I had to fly further than I thought to find the herds." I put the elk down and start gutting it while saying "Hey dad. Thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

He says "I was up on the mountain top soaking up the last of the warm rays when I saw you fly out, so I figured once your mate was up I would tell her stories about when you were little."

I glare at him and say "Which stories did you tell her per say?"

"Oh just stories of how a fish swam you down the river, then there was the time you caused the whole mountain of snow to fall on you." He stops when he sees the embarrassment ruffling through my wings.

Once the meat is cooking Luce says "Pop we passed the message to Gajeel and Wendy."

He smiles and says "Well that's good, when did they leave?"

"Same day we told them. Grabbed their closest friend, or in Metalheads case his mate, and took off. They're supposed to be back in the next few days." I say smiling at the memory.

"Well it's getting late we should probably head to bed." Luce stands up and says "You coming?"

I say "Be there in a bit."

Once I hear her snoring me and dad get up and walk out of the cave. "That truly is one special bond you two have."

I nod my head before saying "Me and Luce have saved each other so many times it's hard to keep track, I always protect her from the outside dangers while she keeps me from becoming lost in the flames."

"Speaking of flames, How would you feel about a fight for old times sake?"

I look at him and say "Now you're speaking my language, but let's wait for tomorrow so Luce can watch, oh and no cheating this time around."

He sputters and says "I never cheated, you were the one that cheated all the time."

"Only because you did it first. Although it wasn't until me and Luce unlocked our hybrid forms did I understand using your tail to trip your opponents." I say with a smirk.

"Ha told you I wasn't cheating I was teaching you a valuable lesson in the art of tripping your opponent." He retorts

"Sure, whatever you say dad, I still say you were cheating."

His jaw hits the ground before saying "We'll see tomorrow who was actually cheating." With that we head back to the cave to get some sleep for tomorrow.

The next day we wake up to find it had snowed again overnight but I could care less. I'm fired up for our fight later.

Once we're sitting by the fire I give Luce the ring I made for her. "Oh Natsu thank you I love it." She says before putting it on her right ring finger.

"Here's your gift hope you like it." She hands me a bag of coal. Me and dad both start drooling as we think of how delicious the rock taste when it's lit.

"Pop no the coal is just for Natsu, and, no Natsu ,you can't eat it all in one go." We both pout and I say "But Luce it looks so good."

"No means no. As for you pop you can help yourself to the leftover elk as our gift to you." Dad perks up and say "Awesome a travel snack."

Then Dad turns around behind him pulling some boxes out of a pouch he keeps at his side. "This box is for the babies when you have them."

Pointing to the largest one on the bottom. "I put a couple extra since I don't know how many there will be."

 _'How many there will be?'_ Luce ask me silently

 _'Tell you later'_ I reply returning my focus to see dad handing me another gift. I open the box to see what looks like a compass.

"That compass, instead of pointing north, points directly to me. So you'll always know where to find me. But I warn you now if something should happen to me, the compass will break. Other than that it's unbreakable." Sure enough as I pull the compass out it points directly to him.

I manage to say "Thanks dad."

His final gift goes to Luce. She opens the box and pulls out a pair of what look like earrings, but then he says "These are limiters. If you want to hide how strong you truly are all you have to do is put one of these on, but you have to be careful."

"When the fluctuations are complete you will need one if not both, because that's just how strong the bond is between you and Natsu. Not only will you be stronger in your own right, but when the two of you are together, the impossible can be accomplished."

At a loss for words she just nods her head. "Now I do believe it is time to remind you, son, that I don't cheat in a fight."

We all get up and walk out of the cave, when I turn to Luce "Hey Luce can you just watch, I want to do this on my own."

She nods and flies to my tree branch.

Then I turn back to dad and say "Bring it."

We both transform into Hybrid form and stand there watching the other. Dad makes the first move by flying at me yelling "Fire dragon's Iron Fist"

I counter with "Fire dragon's Claw" I fly back a few feet and we say simultaneously "Fire Dragon's Roar"

And before he can recover I make quick work with a "Fire Dragon's Flaming Elbow"

I hit him and knock him back a few feet when he says "Where'd you come up with that one?" before retaliating with a "Fire Dragon King's Demolition fist"

"During the Phantom Lord Incident came across someone who could control my flames, he pissed me off, so I just put the flames into my elbow and got around him."

I reply before swinging with a "Fire Dragon's Iron fist"

I make contact but before we do anything else I hear "Natsuuuu" I look over to see a group of men trying to overpower Luce. She's in her hybrid form but there's too many of them.

Me and Dad take off after the group quickly working our way through the enemy until only one is left.

He's standing there with Luce held in front of him with a knife to her throat. "It's pay back time Salamander for what you and your pretty little girlfriend did to us." He says.

I look closer and notice the burns around his neck. "You're the guy that me and Lucy thrashed back in October."

He watches us and says "Yea so what? I'm gonna kill your pretty little girlfriend right here if you don't back off."

Then I look at Luce and notice her eyes are changing to golden amber again, which pins me to my spot but an idiot's grin starts to spread across my face.

Dad goes to move forward but I grab his arm and say "Don't, you don't wanna mess with her right now."

Dad looks over at Luce and backs off. The guy then starts to frown when he sees the grins on our faces.

"What are you grinning like idiots for? You should be begging me for this dumb blond back." the guy looks down when he hears a growl only to see the knife melted into a puddle and Luce nowhere to be found.

"What the?" Is all he can get out before Luce grabs him and throws him into the air. Before the guy can get his bearings he's already being kicked back down to earth, before being grabbed up again.

But this time Luce doesn't throw him instead she says in an almost demonic voice "What? Were the burn marks not enough last time? Oh well I'll just have to take care of you myself."

At that she lights her body on fire and burns the mage to ashes. Then she sets down and falls to her knees.

I fly to her and settle next to her saying "You ok Luce?" She only nods so I help her up and walk with her to the cave. Dad lands next to us looking at me but I just shake my head.

Once we're at the cave she says "I'm going for a swim." before walking over to the pool and heating up the water.

Dad looks at me and says "What was that about?"

I sigh and say "Back in October we went on a mission to track down a group of bandits that were hiding in the forest near Shirotsume. When we found them we discovered they were actually a dark guild that was forming."

"We found out that they were planning on kidnapping Luce for ransom to help build their guild, well Luce happened to be going through her aggressive phase at the time and let her anger get to her."

"The guy that tried to kill her? Yea that was the leader. And those burns around his neck were from me stopping Luce from killing him. This isn't the first time one of his groups has been here looking for her. There was another one about 2 weeks before Thanksgiving that I took care of."

"I understand all of that but why kill the guy this time?" I grin at him saying "Easy he called her a dumb blond, and she absolutely hates that one."

Dad face completely lit up with understanding before he said "Now I understand why's she so scary when she's mad and in Hybrid form."

I just nod my head. Dad looks at the darkening sky and says "We best part ways for now." I frown at this but then he says "Don't worry you'll see me again when it's time to train the kids."

I don't say anything as we walk out of the cave then I remember our fight and say "Next time I see you, we will finish our fight."

He looks at me and says "You're on."

Luce walks over and says "Goodbye pop see you soon."

He looks at me with an eyebrow raised and I laugh before saying "She hears everything that runs through my head plus her senses are on par or maybe even better than mine."

"Well then Lucy, I hope to see you two soon and hopefully with some triplets running after you." he finishes before changing into beast form and flying south.

She frowns then says "I'm sorry for losing my cool earlier. When I changed over it actually scared me, I thought she wasn't gonna let go."

I look down at her and say "Luce there's no need to say sorry, it wasn't your fault. We had no way of knowing that they would come after us again. You only did what was right to protect what is yours."

She instantly cheers up and says "Merry Christmas Natsu."

"Merry Christmas Luce" And what a merry one it is.

* * *

 **Now normally I don't do this but I'll give y'all a hint to the next chapter and that hint is there gonna be flashbacks and Natsu and Igneel aren't the only two fighting for the sake of old times. Or do you think I should do it separately? I'm writing the next chapter at this point so give me your input on what you think should happen. Also I learned something extremely important. Never, EVER, let your brother near you open document files it took me two hours to fix all the dumb shit he put in.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Don't worry I drop the chapters early the next morning so there will be time for you to dish out your opinion.**


	15. New Year, New Fear

Yay New chapter done. I don't necessarily plan how the chapters go.

I just give them a title and work off of that often

times my imagination goes running off with the story.

Here's Chapter 14

New player to the game:

 _ **Lucy dragon half**_ __

* * *

Chapter 14

New Year, New Fear

Month: January

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

 _I'm flying but I don't feel like I'm in my hybrid form, I feel larger, my wings feel wider, legs longer and my tail. What did I just smash a tree with my tail?_

 _I look back and soon enough I discover I'm in a different form, but what feels the weirdest to me is it feels like something is kicking me in my stomach every few minutes._

 _Then I hear it, and I remember why I flying in such a rush. There's an army after me. I hear 5 dragon roars over my head, when one lands beside me._

 _I look over and automatically recognize Natsu's scent. I whimper because I'm scared I've never had an army after me for a reason I don't know._

 _I mean sure there was that time Natsu and I fled towards Magnolia to join Fairy Tail and to escape the army at Hargeon but then I wasn't scared because I knew Natsu would protect me._

 _Natsu's nudging my shoulder forcing me to take off again, with him right behind me. I look back to see Igneel, and three other dragons holding the army back._

 _Natsu flies to my side forcing me to look ahead and flee, from what? I know not._

 _Then the world changes and I'm bound in chains, my stomach is swollen and there's those kicking pains again. I watch in horror as Natsu is beat to a bloody pulp._

 _His wings are gone, only nubs remain, his tail is missing a few inches yet he refuses to give up fighting. Then I watch the one thing happen that I never want to see._

 _As he's fighting a shadow sneaks up behind him and slashes out instantly taking the fire from his eyes as he collapses._

 _"No Natsu! Get up, please Natsu get up." I scream fighting against my chains as I feel a tightness in my chest, as I watch the fire pour from his veins I slowly slip away ready to follow my mate into the darkness._

 _The scene changes again and Natsu and I are in our hybrid forms laying on top of a mountain enjoying the summer rays. Behind me I hear several voices say "Mommy, Daddy"_

But when I look I open my eyes to see I'm back at home in our bed snuggling with my dragon.

I slowly get up and walk to the bathroom to take a bath and try to figure out what those nightmares ment.

I'm standing there holding onto the sink for dear life when I feel warmth wrap around my waist and Natsu's chin rest on my shoulder.

"You know I would never let any of those things happen right? You are my mate and I will protect you at all cost, even if it is the New year and these fears you are seeing is just the fluctuations I will never let you go."

I turn around into his arms just wanting to be held. "Natsu, I'm scared what if any of that happens?"

"Weirdo It won't happen because we have all of Fairy Tail, the dragons, and the stars on our side. So take heed when I tell you don't worry nothing will go wrong. Now put that crazy brain of yours towards the wedding that's in three months."

I smile and say "Thank you Natsu, you always know the right words to calm me."

He grins before saying "Finish getting ready so we can go to the guild and enjoy the last day of free food from Mira."

I slap his bare chest lightly saying "Baka is that all you think about is food?"

He pouts saying "No not all but it does take up a small portion of it, now you on the other hand take up the rest besides the little pebble that tells me to fight with Ice dick all the time."

I laugh as he walks out of the bathroom leaving me to get ready to face a new day.

 **~At the Guild~ Natsu P.O.V.**

We walk into the guild like any other day when I hear "Oi Salamander, Bunny girl." We look to see Metalhead and Wendy sitting at a table with Levy and Carla.

A grin cracks across my face as we walk over to the table and sit down. Before we start talking I holler "Oi Mira can I get a plate with the works for me and Luce."

Said takeover mage just nods before disappearing into the kitchen then I turn back while Luce is saying "So how did it go? Did you see your dragons?"

Wendy nods before saying "It's great to see Grandeeney again, She was so happy to find out that I had joined Fairy Tail where there are other dragonslayers to protect me, though she taught me a few more lessons with the time we had left together before she had to take off again."

Wendy blushed before saying "She also said that when it comes time for me to take a mate my brothers would test the prospective male first before I choose." She hides her face in her hands in embarrassment.

I chuckle before saying "Wendy there's no need to get embarrassed, what she meant is that the other dragon slayers here i.e. Metalhead, Laxus and myself are pretty much your brothers and we would do anything to protect you. And along with that we have to make sure the one you pick is strong enough to protect you."

Metalhead quirks an eyebrow and says "Since when did you get so smart Salamander?"

I chuckle and say "I've always been smart I just chose to hide it, well that is until this golden goddess came into my life, but anyway did you see Metalicana?"

He looks away for a second before saying "Yea I saw him, the asshole was just as much of a dick as before."

Levy speaks up and says "He and Gajeel got into a fight for old times sake and Gajeel managed to put a few good dents in his Armour."

I then notice something and say "Hey Levy why are you teeth made of steel." In reply she pulls the collar of her dress away from her neck revealing a mark that's a book with a grayish black dragon on the cover.

Then Luce speaks up and says "Wow congratulations, what month are you in Levy?" she holds up two fingers symbolizing two months.

"It's been different, I keep wanting Iron so I end up eating Gajeel's stash he tries to hide." She says with a bit of embarrassment.

"No matter where I hide the shit shrimp keeps finding it, and it's the really good iron I've been aging since I joined Fairy Tail."

Mira walks over with two trays, one for me and Luce with the works including enough fire chicken for both of us, and the other she sets down in front of Levy and Metalhead, they got the works like us but, instead of fire chicken they have iron bits.

After we eat a bit Luce says "So what gifts did you receive from your parents?"

Metalhead shows off a ring that is connected to one of the bolts in his knuckles, while Levy shows off a necklace with an apatite* gem sitting in the mouth of a grayish black dragon.

Then Wendy shows off matching bracelets that are a sky blue and extremely light weight. While Carla has a necklace with wings.

Wendy sighs and says "I still can't believe they left to protect us." We deflate at the thought and get lost in our memories until a piece of iron smacks me in the forehead and I look up to see Metalheads hair on fire.

I fall off the bench laughing the whole time. Once I stop laughing enough to sit on the bench I say "I thought your hair couldn't catch on fire Metalhead."

He grumbles saying "Ask your mate what she did to light my hair on fire." Then it clicks Luce shot Metalhead with a ball of fire and Levy shot me with a chunk of iron.

But then it's his turn to laugh saying "At least my forehead doesn't say Levy was here." Luce sends me a mental pick of what imprinted in my forehead when she shot the bolt at me.

I turn to Luce and say "Seriously though how did you light his hair on fire, so I can do it this time."

He stops laughing and says "Let's go Salamander it's been awhile since we last fought." I grin and say "Thought you'd lost the balls to challenge me."

With that he strikes at me with an iron column that I dodge and before we know it Elfman, and Ice dick have joined the fray.

Lucy P.O.V.

I look at Levy when the boys get into their fight and say "Let's go to the library where we can talk."

She nods and we head to the guild library to our favorite cove.

"So what was it like meeting Metalicana?" I start off with.

She just shakes her head and says "What Gajeel said is the truth, he is an ass but he has a softer side to him. Just like Gajeel does. We never did get to talk about what happened when you met Igneel and what happened the second time too."

So I tell her everything that had happened from when Natsu walked into the cave with him up until Christmas day.

"Levy, when I grabbed that man and burned him I was afraid I wouldn't stop, I couldn't take control back from my dragon until he was burned to ashes."

"Now the new month's fluctuations have started and it's nightmares every night, but it's never the same last night I saw Natsu get his wings cut off before he was killed. Then we were, I guess, in beast mode and were fleeing from an army. You have no idea how scared I was, and still am."

She leans against me as a way of saying don't worry I'm here. "And you know what the worst part is? In every nightmare I have be it beast mode or human, I keep getting this feeling as if something is kicking my stomach."

She sits up and says "Does it feel like it's internal or external?"

I look at her confused and say "Internal."

Her eyes get a far away look before she says "I think in those nightmares, the reason why you're feeling the kicks is because, you're pregnant."

My eyes are the size of dinner plates and she realizes how that came out so she says "On no not right now Lu-chan, I mean in the nightmares."

I sigh in relief before saying "How did you two end up together?"

She looks away with a blush on her face and says "After the spring ball when Natsu proposed to you he asked me out and I said yes. Then four months ago he claimed me as his."

We look up when we hear a crash to see the library doors blown apart from the brawl upstairs. I sigh and say "Come let's go get our dragons before they blow apart the guild."

We walk up stairs and I change into hybrid form looking for Natsu, finally I find him fighting with Gajeel in the rafters.

When Natsu goes to hit Gajeel with a flaming fist I grab control of the flame and make him fall to land in front of me. "Luce what was that for?" He pouts as he gets up out of the Natsu sized crater I made.

I look up to see Gajeel coming in for a low blow but before it lands I have him by his collar and Natsu by his muffler.

"Here you go Levy." Handing Gajeel over to said bookworm.

"Gajeel Redfox how many times do I have to tell you to stop with the low blows, they do no good for anyone." Everyone except me looks at the bluenette in surprise while she continues to rebuke her mate.

Then I turn back to mine to find he's disappeared again. I look up and sure enough he's planning to drop a fireball on Gajeel's head so I say "Natsu Dragneel, you drop that fireball and the only place you'll be sleeping is outside for the next week."

He looks at me in surprise and quickly gets rid of the flame. "Now come on I want to find a mission." I say reverting back to human form.

As I walk over to the request board I hear a thump behind me and I know he's following me. We start looking over the request until I find one that seems like something we can all do.

 **Help!**

 **Dark guild terrorizing our town**

 **Call themselves the moon eaters.**

 **500,000 J**

I show Natsu the request and say "Go tell Erza and Gray and I'll get it approved by Mira."

He nods his head before going to tell them as I walk over to Mira and say "Mira can you stamp this please?"

She reads it over and says "Sure thing." After she writes the details I head over to the 'Team Natsu' table and show Erza and Gray the mission.

Erza looks it over and says "We should go get packed and head out before it gets any later." than hands the paper to Gray.

"Great meet you guys at the train station in 20 minutes?" I say with a smile. They nod and leave and I turn around and say "Natsu Dragneel last warning, drop that fireball, and you sleep outside until the wedding."

He drops down and says "What fireball? I wasn't gonna drop a fireball." I raise an eyebrow and point at a spot that was burned from when he chucked the fireball to get rid of it.

"That's an old burn Luce."

"Then please do tell me why it is still smoking." I say with a fake smile

He looks around and says "Oh look at the time we have to go and get packed for the mission and meet the others at the train station right?" then he takes off running out the door.

I shake my head in frustration but follow after him.

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

I watch as Lucy walks out of the guild after Natsu and think back to the weeks Carla and I traveled after finding out where I could find Grandeeney.

 **~Flashback~**

 _I walk over to Carla "Hey Carla."_

 _"Yes Wendy?"_

 _"We have to go somewhere and we have to go now." Carla looks at me stunned and says "What do you mean?"_

 _I shake my head and say "I'll explain on the way to Hargeon."_

 _We run all the way to the train station and are in luck because the train pulls into the station just as we get our tickets._

 _We sit down as the train starts rolling and Carla says "Now child will you please tell me what has caused you to start acting as childish as Natsu?"_

 _"Before we left I had been talking to Natsu and Lucy and they told me and Gajeel how they had met Igneel, but they also told us how we find Grandeeney and Metalicana." I spill quickly already excited at the possibility of seeing my mother again._

 _Carla raises an eyebrow and says "And what exactly did they tell you to do?"_

 _"They said that in order to find my mother I had to go to a special spot that only me and Grandeeney knew about but the time has to be between Thanksgiving and Christmas or else we would have to wait another year."_

 _"Then Natsu said that the reason why they chose those spots is because the magic is too hard to track and the location too hard to find if you don't know what you're looking for."_

 _I tense as Carla thinks it over but relax when she says "If you're sure you know this spot they're talking about then I see no harm in checking it out."_

 _I grab her up into a hug but release her when she says "Wendy..Hug too tight..Can't breathe.."_

 _"Yes I'm sure about this spot, but there is a slight problem." I say._

 _"Oh and what is that?" the she cat replies_

 _"The only way to find the location is to fly, if we sail the island will stay hidden." I whisper looking down._

 _"Wendy which direction and for how long will we have to fly?"_

 _"Only about 15 minutes to the southeast, if you're going max speed, otherwise it's an hour flight." I look up to see Carla staring at me with a determined expression._

 _"Then when we reach Hargeon and reach the pier I'll fly you max speed." I look at her surprised._

 _"Really Carla? I mean I know how much it takes out of you to fly max speed but will you really be able to do it the whole way?" She nods her head._

 _We look up to find that the train is already pulling into the station so we hurry up and set off to the pier. From there Carla picks me up and sets off at max speed._

 _!5 minutes later we're flying up the side of a long dead volcano in the middle of the ocean. At the top Carla sets me down then lands in my arms, panting._

 _"Carla go ahead and sleep I'll wake you up when I find anything." I tell her quietly._

 _All I get is a mumble in return as she gets some well needed rest._

 _I walk up a path, I remember walking many times before, to a clearing that is surrounded by trees that just whisper with the wind._

 _I walk to a cave and recognize Grandeeney's scent but it is few days old meaning that I will have to wait for her to return._

 _I set up bedding for Carla to sleep on so I can explore the Island again._

 _I'm not gone 10 minutes when I hear a roar that makes me cheer with happiness. I run back to the clearing to see Grandeeney transforming into her human form._

 _"Mother you're actually here, Natsu and Lucy were right." I run up and hug her while she laughs._

 _"My dear daughter I thought I smelled you. How are you? How did you get here? How is your life?" I look up to see her as misty eyed as me._

 _"Oh mother I've missed you so much, as for your other questions there's someone I want you to meet." I say pulling her to the cave where Carla is waking up after all the noise._

 _"Mother I want you to meet Carla, she's an exceed and my best friend." Mother looks at Carla and says "Hello princess Carla I saw your mother not too long ago."_

 _Carla looks at Mother a bit shocked before saying "Hello Grandeeney and if I may ask how did you know I come from royalty?"_

 _Mother puts on a small smile and says "It's an ability healer dragons carry, to be able to recognize a being's bloodline."_

 _Mother turns around and says "Let's sit outside and chat the wind blows softly and the sun is warm."_

 _We follow her out and sit down in the grass to enjoy the day and talk away._

 _"Igneel told me you would probably be showing up soon, though I didn't expect it to be this soon."_

 _Carla speaks up and says "So it is true, Natsu and Lucy met Igneel for thanksgiving?"_

 _Mother just nods her head and says "I know you have a lot of questions child so speak up."_

 _"Mother why did you and the others leave? Why did you wait until now to show up? Why here? Why not the guild?"_

 _She looks at me surprised and says "Did this Natsu and Lucy not explain to you the reasons?"_

 _I shake my head and say "Natsu was too broke up about it so he said to let you explain."_

 _She shakes her head and says "Like father, Like son"_

 _"It started when Igneel came to me begging me to heal Natsu as he was severely ill. When I asked why he couldn't burn it away he said that he had to flee as there was a group of mages out to kill him. He couldn't risk returning and having his son hurt because of him."_

 _"So he fled, eventually other dragons had to leave their kids as well to protect them from the hunters. I was the last to flee as I felt you were too young. But after one night when they came too close to finding you I knew it was time. Natsu was healed and had already left and somehow joined Fairy Tail. and the others were on their own paths as well."_

 _"Once I saw you were safe I met up with the others and we started traveling together sometimes breaking apart to keep suspicion low but we always knew how you were doing by listening to the rumors and gossip. We were never far, close enough to watch you without attention being brought to you, but when we heard that the black dragon had attacked Tenrou we all wept, even those who knew their kids were safe wept for we all felt the loss."_

 _"But Igneel never gave up hope and he held the group together as the years went by. We were hunting down Weisslogia and Skiadrum on another continent as they had gotten in trouble with the royalty, when the Eclipse gate opened."_

 _"When we heard the roar that was none other the the son of Igneel we rejoiced and rushed home to find you. It was Igneel's idea to return to our sacred spots in the hope you would return and look how how true his words proved to be."_

 _"As for the reason why we couldn't go to the guild, they track our magic we don't know how or why but we figured out that they lose track of our magic between Thanksgiving and Christmas because of the magic that travels on the wind. We manage to stay hidden well enough but if we were to talk into the guild they would find us immediately."_

 _By the time she was finished all three of us had tears in our eyes. "My daughter I know there isn't much time for us to be together so I wish to give you and Carla a gift. Don't worry now that we have met this time you know where to find me."_

 _The first gift she held were twin bracelets that were deceptively light. "These bracelets will amplify your spells. One is for your support magic the other is for your dragon slaying magic."_

 _"As for you Carla I give you this necklace, when you use your Aera magic it greatly reduces the amount of energy used, so much so that once you rest you'll find you'll be able to fly all the way back to Magnolia at max speed without stopping."_

 _"Thank you Grandeeney, it is more than I can wish for." The she cat replies_

 _"Nonsense and besides just call me mother as well."Carla looks stunned for a second before saying "Thank you mother."_

 _"Now then there's a week left before I have to leave would you like to learn some new spells to show off to your friends?"_

 _"Oh yes please."_

 **~End Flashback~**

I sigh thinking it's gonna be a while before I get to my beast form, let alone my hybrid form, well that is until Romeo plops down next to me and we chat the rest of the day away.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Team Natsu is just getting off the train at Richfield station, on the outskirts of the town of Richfield. Natsu and I sniff the air and freeze. "Igneel? It can't be. He's long gone." I mutter.

Natsu says loud enough only for the 5 of us to hear "guys we can't check in right now we have to hurry." He takes off and I feel the worry coming from him.

I go to chase after him but Gray grabs my arm saying "Let him go."

I hiss and say "You don't understand Igneel isn't supposed to be anywhere near here he's supposed to be in the South that's why we have to go now."

This catches Erza's attention and she says "Track him down Lucy, find Igneel and Natsu." and we take off.

Not 5 minutes later we find Natsu sniffing around a bunch of trees. He turns seeing me then says "Luce help me burn this, it isn't a real tree but I can't melt it by myself."

I nod and say "Change into your hybrid form it'll help." already in my form.

He quickly changes and we turn up the heat around us until slowly the facade fades away revealing a doorway.

I look at Erza and say "Contact Master tell him what's happening but not to raise the alarm yet."

She nods and pulls a contact card from her pocket that has the Master's picture on it.

I turn and run after Natsu who has disappeared down the hole _'Damn it Natsu, you know better then to run ahead without me.'_

 _'Sorry Luce I'm just..'_

 _'Worried? So am I'_ he doesn't continue so I finish the statement

Finally I catch up to him as he rounds a corner only to come across at least 50 mages. I go to move forward but he growls and I know he's pissed that they're getting in the way.

I back off and watch while also waiting for Erza and Gray to catch up.

Finally they do and Erza says "Why aren't you helping?" I point and sure enough he's gone through all of them.

"Because if you step in his way right now there is a very real chance that you could die." Gray stares at the back of my head before saying "How the fuck do you know that?"

I point to where my mark would be if I was in human form and say "Mating bond Gray, seriously haven't you been paying attention these last few months?"

By now Natsu's moved on so we run to catch up. "Ok so if you can tell what he's thinking then why aren't you trying to calm him down?"

I stare at him until he fidgets and I say "Number one his dragon has control, so even if he understands me he won't listen because I am the submissive half, number two when his dragon has control the best I can do is read his emotions because all clear thought is thrown out the window and he just follows instinct."

Again running through another scorched corridor I'm getting worried about how bad the burns are. _'Natsu please listen you have to gain control you're gonna exhaust yourself at this rate.'_

All I get in return is static. Then I feel her, my dragon wanting to run to his aid. I turn to the others _a_ nd say even as my voice starts changing "Check the rest of the base but do not come back here unless one or both of us are able to talk."

I turn and fly to him as Erza and Gray turn the other way.

 **Erza P.O.V.**

"Gray what do you think that was?" I manage to get out as we run.

"I don't know but I say we don't go back until they come out." He says

"Did you see her eyes? The way they kept flickering as if she was fighting it?"

He just nods and we continue down the corridors.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I felt it the moment I slipped that's why I warned Luce she just stayed back as I dealt with the group and continued on.

I heard her thought but I couldn't respond I couldn't even gain control again, that is until I look to my left and see Luce flying at my side.

 _'Damn you dragon, you know she's scared of her dragon half why did you call it?'_

 ** _'We need mates help to track scent'_** he says as if it's the most plausible reason in the world

 _'Damn it, and just when she was getting used to it.'_

 _'Damn it'_

 _'Damn it'_

Is all I think as I watch my dragon and Luce's tear through group after group.

Finally we near the center of the base and there in the middle of the room sit 5 spheres and in each of the spheres sits a different colored scale.

I do the calculation and figure out that each scale is representative of the dragon, red for Igneel, gray for Metalicana, bright white for Weisslogia, black for Skiadrum but the feather confuses me until I realize I've smelled that before.

Then I remember It's Grandeeney's feather. I remember what dad said about Grandeeney healing me before she too fled the hunters.

Our dragons let loose a loud terrifying roar that threatens all who have harmed the dragons.

 **Erza P.O.V.**

We're still running through the halls when we hear a pair of dragon roars coming from the center of the base.

"That must be Natsu and Lucy, come on we have to hurry." I say and we start to run even faster.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

After we let loose a roar we hear clapping coming from a catwalk above the orbs. The figure spoke first. "So you're the mated fire dragon pair? I would think that you would be much stronger for a dumb blond and a pink haired doofus that destroys anything and everything in his path"

Two thoughts cross my mind the first one being _'Did he just call me a dumb blonde?'_ and the second being **_'Kill idiots for insulting my mate and I and free dragon family'_**

Natsu and I look at each other silently confirming what we heard and what we are about to do, then we just disappear, well not really but we get so fast it looks like we disappeared and yet I can still see Natsu clearly and he can see me.

We start moving in going for the kill when we hear three crashes above us. Then I can make out the voices of the three above us as they communicate with our dragons.

 ** _'Not to worry human, it is just Metalicana, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia above us, they heard our roar and have come to help stop this curse that was laid on them.'_** my dragon half says once she's translated was was said.

I smile _'Natsu was right we do have the dragons on our side.'_

We advance forward even as the room shakes and quakes but we're not worried our family won't hurt us.

As one we strike, My right hand lit as well as his left and once the dust is cleared nothing remains but a scorched body.

I look at it but I'm having trouble stomaching it. Natsu walks over and I realize our dragons have let us take over again.

I'm trembling but when Natsu grabs me I calm down. "He was an idiot calling you like that, I'm so sorry Luce. he never should have done it."

"I'm not upset about that Natsu it's just that." I say pointing to the remains. He huffs and says "I'll ask one of the dragons when they finish breaking through to completely destroy this place so it can never be used again.

As if saying it made it true a hole appeared and three people dropped through. The first one looked like an older version of Gajeel only with more piercings.

The second one had wild blond white hair and wore a sleek looking white suit, where as the third one had slicked back black hair and was wearing a black suit similar to the seconds.

When they approach it's the dragon who looks like Gajeel that speaks "Thank you son of Igneel for discovering their hideout, but if I may ask how did you find it?"

Natsu responds "My mate and I both smelled My father but knew he wasn't up here so we went looking and discovered the scent was coming from here."

"Metalicana you know it is rude to ask questions before introducing yourself." The dragon in the white suit states.

He bows and says "Forgive Metalicana he has always been to the point, but I am Weisslogia and the fiend in black behind me is Skiadrum"

The said dragon turns and bows to us before going back to the spheres that hold the scales and the feather.

Natsu clears his throat and says "Would one of you be willing to helps us with something" they all turn with an eyebrow raised curious to hear what he says.

"Once my friends, my mate and I are clear of the building would one of you mind destroying it so it may no longer be of any use other than to nature?"

All three look at each other and they all smile saying various agreeances. So Natsu and I look for our friends and get them out of there however giving the orbs to Erza to keep safe until we are able to destroy the tracker magic on them.

Once clear of the building all three dragons transform into beast mode and take to the sky to destroy what had given them all trouble over the last 16 years. At once all three used their breath attack on the building turning it into nothing more than pebbles and dust

After 16 years of not being able to see their kids they take off to the guilds. The black and white dragons heading to Sabertooth while an ecstatic iron dragon flew all the way to Magnolia.

We collect our reward and soon arrive back at the guild. However when we arrive there stand three figures outside waiting for us.

Pops walks forward and hugs us while Metalicana and the third figure stay back.

Then pops walks over to Erza and Gray and introduces himself and says "So you are the mighty Titania my son so fears, and you must be the ice prick he likes to pick fights with."

Then turning back to us he says "Natsu why have you not defeated them yet, they are weak and easy." but he yelps when the woman steps forward and slaps the back of his head saying "Igneel stop antagonizing before I show you what to truly fear."

He grumbles "Yes Grandeeney" while Metalicana just outright laughs. I speak up at this point and say "Would you guys like to come in, it's only right as they can no longer track you."

They all nod and I lead the way, at the door Natsu kicks it in like usual but then I yell "Listen up minna we have some very good news."

Natsu looks over at Wendy to see she already smells them.

"I give you the three dragons that gave us our dragon slayers" with that they step up and formally introduce themselves.

The woman in the flowing white dress steps forward and says "Hello I am Grandeeney I raised Wendy.

The older Gajeel steps forward and bows saying "I am Metalicana and I raised the asshole known as Gajeel Redfox." with a grin forming on his lips.

Gajeel shouts from next to Levy "You old fool I'll make you regret that."

Before Metalicana can reply he's slapped upside the head by Grandeeney.

Finally the man in shorts and a tee shirt with no shoes steps forward and says "I am the Fire Dragon King Igneel and I raised the hothead standing next to me."

For once the number one guild in Fiore is silent for more than a minute as they take what has occurred. Then Gajeel and Wendy break the stillness by walking up to the dragons.

Wendy hugs Grandeeney while Gajeel whips an iron club across Metalicana's face.

Then they say simultaneously "I thought you weren't allowed to enter the guild."

Then Grandeeney says "We weren't until these four found the base and destroyed it.

Then Erza speaks up "Speaking of which we need to talk to Master about getting these destroyed."

Master speaks up saying "Very well, follow me." as he jumps to the second balcony. All of us save Erza and Gray use the short way by simply jumping up.

After a few hours of tinkering we're able to figure out only the dragons can destroy them by using a breath attack.

So we all walk out and watch as one after the other transform into beast mode. Then Erza throws the three sphere into the air and the three dragons destroy them for good stopping all methods of tracking.

Not much later Natsu and I head home for some much needed rest.

* * *

 **Uggh having one laptop and a brother who likes to hog it is not helpful to me writing more to the chapters but we are able to figure something out. I'm sorry if the grammar deteriorated some towards the end. It is much easier to actually write during the day and then edit before I go to bed. but any way don't forget the reviewing following and faving.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. any ideas for a flaming Valentine's day?**


	16. Flaming Valentine's Day

**So I have to give humongous props to _StrikeForceHeroeTeller_. Why do you ask? Well you see I have trouble coming up with creative names for Gray and Natsu to call each other during their fights which is why the name calling ends early and they're either knocked out by Erza and some other excuse steps in. but any way I asked for some more names I would be able to add in and let me tell you some of them are really funny. So now I'm asking the rest of you, if you have heard, thought of, or read any names I may be able to use throw them my way. Hey I'll throw your name in the A/N for helping me out.**

 _ **Celeste/Lucy's dragon**_

 _Natsu_

 _Lucy_

 _ **Natsu's Dragon**_

* * *

Chapter 15

Flaming Valentine's Day

Month: February

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

It's February and Natsu and I are sitting at the bar talking to Igneel and Grandeeney when the doors slam open and four figures walk in.

Igneel calls out "Oi Shadow breath, light brain where you been?"

The two figures bringing up the rear walk over and say "We've been visiting our sons and heard you destroyed your trackers so we came to have ours destroyed and they wanted to come along."

Then Natsu says "Sting fight me!" While Rogue just walks over to us and sits in a seat watching everything go down.

"I'll kick your ass another time Natsu right now though we want to see what's up with these trackers." He says walking over to sit next to Rogue and orders a water.

"Then we'll have to go see the Master to tell them you're here to destroy them." I speak up.

Skiadrum turns to me and says "My, you look well since we last saw you. And might I ask how do we destroy them?"

Before I reply Master speaks up and says "Ah the light and shadow dragons, I was wondering when you would show up. As for destroying your trackers you need only change form and use a breath attack on the sphere."

Weisslogia, after getting slapped in the back of the head for trying to start a fight with Pops in the middle of the guild, says "Is that all there is too it?"

Master nods and starts walking to the back door saying "Follow me out back there's more than enough room for you to transform and take care of the problem."

We all walk out back, while some of us have seen the shadow and light dragon in beast form not all have.

The dragons transform and Master lobs the spheres into the sky. Weisslogia makes quick work of his with Skiadrum not a second behind.

After they change back we all walk in and get drinks from Mira, but while we're celebrating Master jumps to the second floor balcony and says "Oi brats and Dragons alike, The First and I have made a decision. We have decided to turn Tenrou into a dragon sanctuary, where all dragons will have a home. While the island belongs to Fairy Tail it will be a place for all dragons to rest and not worry about being hunted. And yes this extends to, you, Skiadrum and Weisslogia."

Everyone cheers and when Master drops to the bar the dragons walk up to the Master bowing and sharing their gratitude.

The next day the entire guild turns up to see the dragons off. The dragons say a few words to their children before saying to everyone "We will not say goodbye, as goodbye means to never see you again, so instead we say see you soon."

To the dragon slayers and to Levy and I, it has more meaning than that. Grandeeney takes off first followed by Skiadrum and Weisslogia, but Metalicana and Pop stay behind to say something else.

Pop walks up to us and says "We will see you this spring, my son, and Lucy? Don't be afraid when beast form takes over. And when you take to the skies, it's just like when you're in hybrid form. Except for the fact that your tail has more possibility of knocking a house down."

"Hey dad when we see you, will we finish our fight?" Natsu says hope shining bright in his eyes

Pop chuckles and says "Of course, now I have to go before Grandeeney gets pissed."

With that he turns and transforms before taking off after the others, with Metalicana not a second behind.

A few hours later we're sitting at a table with Sting and Rogue and catching up on the past year. Sting's laughing his head off because he just heard about the time I threw Max through the wall.

"And then there was the time she threw Metalhead just for making a joke." Natsu was retelling.

I growl out "Shut up before I toss you through the wall, or maybe I should tell them about the time you burned the bedding in the cave and you had to sleep in the tree for a week."

He instantly shuts up and Sting says "Lucy, you definitely are someone to be feared when you're angry. Did I hear Natsu right that you unlocked your hybrid form earlier than expected."

I nod and he says "You must look gorgeous in your hybrid form."

Then I hear Natsu says "Watch it light for brains before I smash your head into the wall."

Sting just chuckles and says "What are you jealous because I gave the pretty thing next to you a compliment."

Before anything else is said Natsu is no longer at my side and Sting has his head in the wall, while Rogue and I just watch.

Rogue just sighs and says "He never learns, does he?" I chuckle, watching as Natsu is thrown up to the rafters, and say "Neither does he."

Natsu grabs the rafters and swings like a monkey avoiding the laser beams thrown his way before he drops igniting himself in the process. He ends up making a hole 3 feet deep with Sting trying to dig his way out.

"Natsu I'll get you for this." Sting roars as Lector pulls him out of the hole.

But before they can go at it again Master exits his office and says "Alright brats I have another announcement."

Everyone including Sting and Rogue watch the Master. "I've decided that since it's February and Valentine's Day is coming up in two weeks we're gonna have a competition."

A groan comes from Gray and he says "Don't tell me Natsu setup another plan with Mira to do something for Lucy."

Natsu turns to him and says "Fuck you frost breath, I already know what I'm doing, I didn't have to ask Mira this time."

"What was that you human reptile?" Gray shoots back

"You heard me you nude polar bear."

"Uh in case you haven't noticed I'm not nude." Gray sneers

Natsu smirks and says "Look again emo Ice."

Gray looks down says "Oh shit" and runs off to find his clothing.

Master clears his throat and says "Any way, no, Mira did not have a hand in this. This is my idea, now I know there are unsaid feelings between quite a few of you so to help get those feelings out there we will be holding a contest to see who the best couple is."

"Over the next few weeks I'm tasking you to tell the one you have your eyes on your feelings and hopefully they are returned, on Valentine's Day we will have a dance and at the end of the night everyone will vote on who the best couples are."

"Now I'm not making this a closed dance, other guilds are allowed to participate. So Master Sting and Rogue will you pass the word around? Will you let Natsu or Gajeel take the title of cutest couple with their prospective mates? We all know Natsu can pull off something that could easily take the cake."

Everyone looks at Natsu, who has his arm wrapped around my waist, to see that he has a major blush.

"Master Makarov I promise you we will spread the word and Flame brain and iron eater won't take that title, I can guarantee you that." Master just nods.

"Oi Sting how are you gonna take the title if you don't even have a date let alone a mate?" Natsu says pressing the matter.

All Sting does is smirk before saying "Just wait when we arrive my date will put your mate to shame."

Everyone takes a sharp breath, and I grab his arm before he can flip out but he says "You don't talk down about my mate, next time I won't leave you stuck in the floor they'll be pulling you out of a tree."

Sting backs off when he realizes his mistake but Rogue steps in and says "Natsu he wasn't talking down about your mate, he was only talking out of his ass."

"Natsu calm down it's not worth it ." I whisper to him. He takes another step forward but then Gray steps in and says "Oi ass breath leave him be come fight me instead."

Finally Natsu snaps out of it and says "Seriously Popsicle? You can't even leave a scratch."

I mouth to Gray 'Thank you' before Natsu jumps into a fight with him.

Rogue walks over and says "Sting certainly crossed the line with that one, but why did he flip out like that?"

I sigh and say "He's always been protective but when someone says something and he's already on edge he can become over protective. Normally he keeps it under control, but yesterday and today have been a lot for him." he just nods.

I reach out and grab the chair flying at my head before yelling "NEXT ONE TO THROW A CHAIR AT ME GETS HUNG FROM THE RAFTERS FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS."

Rogue raises an eyebrow and I say "They're afraid of me, so if I threaten them, they tend not to get too crazy, it especially helps if Erza isn't here."

"Oh" is all he says.

He looks around and says "Let me get Sting out of here before he causes anymore trouble."

I nod and say "See you on Valentine's Day."

Instead of walking into the middle of the fight to get Natsu out I call out Virgo. "Is it time for punishment princess?"

"No, Virgo can you dig a hole underneath of Natsu to drop him out of the fight?" I say smiling at her usual antics.

"As you wish princess." She says before disappearing from beside me.

Before anyone knows what's happening a hole opens up under the fight and everyone involved falls in, but Virgo hops out of the hole holding Natsu by the muffler.

"Virgo I said under Natsu not half the guild." I say exasperated.

"Punishment now princess?" she ask again.

"No Virgo" I say closing her gate.

I yell to Mira "Mira I'll bring the jewel in to fix this tomorrow." Mira just nods her head trying to hide a small laugh.

I grab Natsu by the muffler and walk home.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

As the next two weeks fly by more couples start appearing in Fairy Tail. At first it was Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Levy, and Gray and Juvia but as Valentine's day gets closer Lisanna and Bickslow get together, then Mira and Laxus, with Elfman and Evergreen following the next day.

Then rumors start shooting up that Rogue has asked out Kagura, while Sting caught a celestial mage of his own. Whether the rumors are true or not won't be confirmed until the day of the dance.

Then it's the day of the dance and couples from guilds all over show up, but what surprises everyone is when they realize all the dragon slayers have a date or their mate.

Romeo actually asked Wendy out and she said yes, but only after Romeo got the third degree by Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Natsu and I are sitting at a table with Gray and Juvia, Gajeel and Levy, and Mira and Laxus when I look behind Juvia to see three couples making their way over to our table.

The first couple is Erik and Kinana, the second is Rogue and Kagura, while the third is Sting and Yukino.

"Wow Rogue I guess the rumors were true, you two actually found dates." I say a bit surprised.

He nods but doesn't say anything, choosing instead to be a gentleman and pull a chair out for Kagura to sit.

"Kinana, I didn't know you had a thing for Erik?" Levy says and Kinana blushed before saying "I always have I just didn't have the confidence to speak up."

Natsu says "Really Sting? Don't you know Yukino is way out of your league."

Then Sting retorts back "Just like Lucy is too good for you."

And they both start laughing before Natsu says "We got lucky that's for sure."

Sting nods and says "So when is the announcements supposed to start?"

Mira pipes up and says "In about 2 hours Master will announce the winners."

"So Mira think you could give us a hint as to who the cutest couple is?" I say

Mira just shakes her head "Sorry only Master knows who the winners to each category are."

Everyone looks a bit down until Natsu says "I bet you guys we can dance longer then you can."

"What does the winner get?"Sting ask looking intrigued.

"Hey hold up let the girls pick the prize." Everyone looks at Laxus in surprise but he just says "they're our dance partners so they have to dance just as long as us."

Then the guys look at us girls, and we share a look, similar grins spreading across our faces.

"The losers have to walk around shirtless for a whole day with 'I can tackle a dragon but I can't dance' painted on the back and front by Reedus's semi permanent paint. Meaning he's the only one with the solution to wipe it off." Levy and I say

"And the winner gets free booze and food from the bar for a month." Mira says

The guys pale at the thought of having that painted across their chest and back for a whole day, while some of the girls are already drooling thinking about the guys being shirtless.

Then Natsu says "I'm in" which causes a domino effect going from Sting, to Gajeel, to Laxus, then Erik and finally Rogue.

Us girls grab our dates by the wrist and pull them out on to the floor and start dancing and 45 minutes later Kinana and Erik quit, 10 minutes after that Rogue and Kagura bow out.

Then 20 minutes after that Laxus and Mira, and 5 minutes after that Gajeel and Levy bow out leaving only Sting and Yukino and Natsu and I.

"Natsu when did you become so good at dancing?" I ask as we swing around in a slow circle.

"After the spring ball I included it into my training, it helps build endurance." He whispers in my ear.

Then "How are you not tired after dancing like this?" He ask.

I chuckle saying "It was one of the things I had to learn growing up. Never dance too fast or show people how truly tired you are. Push comes to shove I can dance all night and all day."

He grins saying "We are so gonna win this bet." I just nod.

I lay my head on his chest and we get lost in our own world not realizing that even Sting and Yukino had stopped dancing. We stop dancing, once the music dies down, to watch Master up on stage.

 **Mira P.O.V.**

When Laxus and I take our seat next to the others who have stopped, we watch the ones still on the dance floor until only Sting and Natsu are left with their dates.

I chuckle when I see Lucy lay her head on Natsu's chest and just become oblivious to the outside world. Then Laxus says "What's so funny?"

"Oh just the fact that Natsu uses ballroom dancing as part of his training and that Lucy grew up having to attend dances."

He looks at me confused saying "Yea so?"

I roll my eyes and say "He has the endurance and she has the grace to keep dancing for quite a while. Ballroom dances like she would attend could sometimes go on until early the next morning."

Laxus grunts as the revelation hits him. "So that's why he was the first to join because he knew they would win."

I nod and he says "You know for being kinda childish sometimes he is pretty smart."

Then I say "Which no one except Lucy ever truly gives him credit for."

Then we watch as Sting and Yukino step off the dance floor and Sting says "Damn it I thought I could beat him at least at dancing."

Yukino giggles and says "They truly are a powerful couple."

Then the music cuts off and the dancing couple stops to watch the Master as he walks on stage.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Ok Brats here is the moment all you couples have been waiting for. Please hold your noise until all the couples have been called and could the couples please come and stand on stage when I call your names" He opens the white envelop in his hands.

"The most sincere couple is Rogue and Kagura." They make their way up to stand on the stage behind Master

"The hottest couple is Laxus and Mira."

"The sweetest couple is Gajeel and Levy."

"The most compatible couple is Natsu and Lucy." Despite Master's orders people still cheer.

"The newest couple is Sting and Yukino." He had asked her out only that day.

"The most awkward couple is Elfman and Evergreen." Seriously though how often is he turned to stone,

"The strongest couple is Jellal and Erza."

"The drunkest couple and who is most likely to empty the cellars is Cana and Bacchus."

"And now the cutest couple, though they may be young is.. Drum roll please…

Romeo and Wendy."

Even above the cheers you can hear Wendy squeak and Romeo has such a huge blush that his entire head is scarlet.

"Now let's hear it for all the couples, not just the ones on stage but for the ones on the floor as well."

 **Master P.O.V.**

After I finished announcing the couples I turned to congratulate them but found a pair missing. One fire breather and celestial mage, then I look at the doors to see them disappearing for their own plans.

I grin as I remember what Natsu has planned for their date.

 **~Flashback~**

 _I'm sorting through repair bills when I hear a knock at my door. I say enter and Natsu comes in and shuts the door behind him._

 _"What can I do for you?"_

 _"Gramps can you help me out? After the ball next week I plan on taking Luce on a date up to the Sakura hill and I was wondering if you could set up it up for fireworks to explode saying 'Happy Valentine's Day."_

 _He looks at the ground sheepishly after saying this and I chuckle. "Don't worry Natsu I'll set it up. How is she right now?"_

 _"Well since she unlocked her hybrid form so early my dragon and I figured out she shouldn't have anymore fluctuations seeing as mating season starts next month."_

 _"Ah so that's why you planned the wedding for the first week or March because then you can use the honey money for the transformation." He just nods_

 _"Alright then you can go. I have no more questions for the moment." I say before returning to damage cost._

 **~End Flashback~**

I sigh before telling Warren to light the fireworks in 10 minutes. Then I turn back to the crowd and say "In 10 minutes fireworks willing start going off for any who wish to watch.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I grab Luce's wrist and bolt out the door once Gramps is done with his boring speech.

Luce doesn't bother to ask where we're going so I jog a bit faster to get there in enough time.

Finally we reach the top of Sakura hill and I sit at the bottom of the tree, while pulling Luce into my lap. Finally she says "Why are we up here?"

"Luce , remember when Gramps announced the ball and I said I already had plans on a date?" she nods

"Well this is that date and the show will start in about 5 minutes. But first I want to show you something." I bring my palm up and flick my wrist causing a flame to appear, first the fame starts to change color until it settles on a bright red.

Then here comes the hard part. I push my control to the max and start shaping the flame, Stretching a bit this way and a bit that way until it's shaped like half a heart then I say "Lend me a bit of your flame. Will ya?"

When she flicks the flame into existence I take it from her hand and shape it, without changing the color, until it matches the flame in my other hand.

"This half is my flame, this half is yours. A whole cannot be made with only one half." with that I bring my hands together combining the halves until they make a whole.

"Natsu where did you learn to do that?"

I blush a bit and say "I was playing with my flames one day and remembered back to that day when Capricorn had you controlling your flames so I decided to do it with mine but every time I would try to do the heart I could never get it."

"Well that is until I figured out I'm only half a person without you. To be honest I wasn't sure it would work, If our bond was strong enough to make it work." she kisses me.

We look up when colors start splashing across the sky. I chuckle when she says "You set this up just for me?"

"Of course weirdo, you deserve every good thing that comes your way."

As she watches the fireworks I think of what's to come over the next two months and I can't help but worry.

Dad said the transformation won't hurt but I'm more worried about her destroying something before she gets used to her new body.

I'm excited though that we'll always have a home on Tenrou thanks to Gramps. A dragon sanctuary. Who would've thought.

I shake the thoughts from my head and admire the fireworks with Luce.

The next day at the guild Luce and I walk in to see Gajeel, Laxus, and Eric walking around without a shirt and painted in bright colors it says 'I can tackle a dragon but I can't dance.'

I look over to see Reedus doing Sting's while Mira and Kagura are preventing Rogue from fading into the shadows.

Erza walks up and says "Nice dancing last night. Where did you learn that?"

I'm about to say something when Luce says "I taught him."

Then Mira walks over and says "Natsu, Lucy I need your help with a few final things for the wedding."

We nod and walk over to where she has stuff laid out. "Now then the first thing is where are we gonna get the wedding bands?"

"Don't worry about the wedding bands I have those taken care of, but if I may ask who's the ring bearer?" Mira smirks and says "That's my next question."

We think for a bit and I say "what are Lily and Happy doing for the wedding?"

Levy says "Lily has nothing planned" and Luce says "Neither does Happy. Why?"

I smirk and say "Well there you go. Lily can carry Luce's ring and Happy can carry mine."

The girls smile and Mira says "That works."

"The next thing is how soon will the honeymoon start and how long will it go?" Levy says

Luce says "I don't know." but I say "We leave the day after the wedding and we'll be gone for 2 months. So we need someone to watch Happy while we're gone."

Then Mira says "Don't worry about Happy we'll all take turns watching him though most likely he'll be hanging out with Carla and Wendy most of the time."

Luce says "Just as long as someone's there to keep him from taking every fish in the fish market."

"Ok cake flavors." I grimace at this, because I'm not one for sweets.

Mira sees this and says "Don't worry we'll have something special for you this is just for everyone else."

I grin and she moves onto the next choices which I leave to Luce to pick out until I'm smacked in the back of the head and pulled from my train of thought.

"Baka do you want a red jacket with a black shirt or a black jacket with a red shirt?" Luce says

"Uh the second option sounds better?" I say trying not to get smacked again.

Luce smiles and says to Mira "Black coat with red shirt." "and no tie." I add.

"You throw in a tie and it'll be ash faster then you can say 'I do'." I growl out.

Mira smirks before saying "Right no ties."

While they start talking again I slowly start to inch away to go fight Metalhead until I feel something, more like somebody, grab my muffler.

Then she says "You can go fight after we get this done." I just growl and put my head on the table listening to Ice bastard and Metalhead laugh at how I'm whipped.

I whisper, forgetting Luce's advanced hearing, "Your dead, Metalhead, just as soon as I can get away from bridezilla and her zombie bridesmaids."

Then Luce says "Just because of that, no dessert until we leave for the honeymoon."

I must have looked like a starved dog because emo ice and iron bit laughed even louder. _'No please I'm sorry, please forgive me. Please Luce?'_

 _'We'll discuss this later but for right now if you keep up the behavior not only will you lose dessert you will sleep outside until the wedding.'_

 _'Ok I promise, I'll behave until we're done talking about the wedding plans.'_

 _'Oh no you don't you will behave until we get home. No ifs, ands ,or buts about it.'_

 _'What about that curvaceous ass of yours?'_

 _'No.'_

I drop my head to the table with an audible thump. I sneak a look at the other dragon slayers and they all looked at me with pity in their eyes.

I mouthed 'Help me' and they all shook their heads pretty much saying you dug yourself into this mess and you have to dig yourself out.

I lay my head down on the table and just listen to the women talk until I hear "Well it's getting late we should head home now. Come one Natsu."

When I get up without a fight and follow her I hear Sting say "Shit she's pissed."

Then I hear Rogue reply "When you marry Yukino never call her a bridezilla and you may end up living longer then he will."

On the way home I drag my feet afraid to say or do anything that will make her even angrier. Once we're in the house though she just stands there stiff as a board, so I make the first move.

I think back to all the times I calmed her down, and I go up and wrap my arms around her waist while setting my chin on her shoulder.

"Luce I know what I said hurt and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. So will you please forgive me?" I whisper in her ear.

I can feel her trembling underneath me and knowing I'm the one that made her feel that way makes me feel even worse.

Finally she says "I don't know Natsu, that you would rather fight the boys instead of plan our wedding hurt me. For now I need some time to think, so I'll be back in a little while."

I let her go and watch as she walks out the front door before changing form and flying off.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

What Natsu had done hurt even more than what he had said. _'He wanted to fight the boys more than he wanted to plan the wedding'_ I think as I fly slowly over the forest

 _'Does that mean he didn't want to get married?'_

 ** _'Human, mate wants to marry you in the human way, even though we are married in the dragon way he understands how much this means to you.'_** My dragon says in a low calming tone.

 _'Then why did he want to fight more than help planning the wedding?'_ I ask angrily, but my dragon neither snaps or rebukes, she just takes it in stride.

 _ **'Because even if he didn't understand why, he feels the need to prove his prowess to you. A big part of that also comes from the fact that he was raised by the King, meaning it is instilled in him to show off his strength to prove he is worthy of leading.'**_

I slow down and land on a branch as I take in what my dragon had said. _'Then why do I feel like I want to shake him when he does something stupid like this?'_

 ** _'Male dragons often lack the smarts to know when to not do something, and that is where we, the females, come in. We keep them from doing anything stupid while they protect us. That female dragon, Grandeeney, she's a good example of this. She keeps all of those males in line even though she is mate to none.'_**

 _'Thank you I needed that, and do you by any chance have an actual name?'_ I get the vision of her snorting and she says **_'Names mean nothing to me now, but at one time I was called Celeste'_**

 _'Thank you Celeste'_ I say before taking off to go back home, but I only get a few feet before I feel something stab me in the neck.

I feel my wings stop and I get the sensation of falling but I have trouble feeling anything else. The one thing I manage to get through is _'Celeste get Natsu.'_ before blacking out.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I have this really bad feeling rumbling through my dragon, and when he says **_'We must fly and quickly mate is in trouble.'_** I don't think I just run, straight out the open window I fly towards where the tension is coming from.

I get to the spot and sure enough I can smell she had been here, but when I look I don't see fight marks or anything.

 _'If she didn't fight then what happened?'_ I ask in hopes my dragon will reply

 ** _'I'm not sure all I know is mate was in trouble and she asked her dragon to get word to you.'_** he says as baffled as I am.

I freeze when I hear bushes about 20 feet to my left move and then I can make out voices. I quickly climb one of the trees for camouflage and listen to what they have to say.

"Haha did you see how fast that monster went down?"

"You know for looking dangerous she didn't even fight."

"Well no duh dipshit it's because the bossman knocked her out with a tranquilizer dart."

"What are we doing here again?"

"We're supposed to grab those keys that fell, if we melt them down we should be able to get a pretty penny for the metal."

"Oh yea but we have to hurry, you know how boss gets when someone isn't there for role call."

"Yea yea let's go."

Once the men moved off I pull a contact card from my pocket and wait for them to pick up.

"What do you want Salamander?"

"Poachers to the east of town, they got Luce, gather the others and warn them the leader uses dart magic."

"On the way, oh and Salamander?"

"What?"

"Track them, but whatever you do, don't burn them. Poachers when they feel they're under attack kill all animals in the compound."

"Right just track don't burn."

With that the call dropped. And I take off through the trees making sure to leave my scent as a way to follow me.

About 5 minutes later I spot the two that had picked up Luce's keys.

 _ **'Burn them'**_ My dragon keeps growling at me

 _'I can't not yet, they might kill her, but we do need to get the keys back.'_ I say back

 ** _'There is a way to do it and make it feel as if only a breeze flew by.'_ ** he says reluctantly

 _'How?'_ I say hopeful

 _ **'It's called hyper speed, but be warned you can only use this spell sparingly.'**_ he says

 _'Why only sparingly?'_

 _ **'Because if you were to use it repetitively it would shred your wings apart and you would lose them.'**_

 _'Thanks but I'll only use the spell this once. I promise._ '

 ** _'Very well, in order to use the spell you need only say the name while focusing on your wings.'_**

 _'It's worth the try.'_

I softly whisper 'hyper speed' and faster than a blink of an eye, I'm back on the branch with the keys in hand.

I continue following until I get within viewing range of the settlement, once I'm certain I can find this place again I race through the trees to wait for the others at the spot Luce was taken.

* * *

 **Guess what? Cliff hanger. Trust me i don't want to do this but I have to. inorder to update and not have the laptop hit the floor I had to put up what I could.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Thank you for the 32 reviews, 25 favs and 39 follows. Keep up the good work.**


	17. A Fire Dragon's Wedding

**I can't believe it, they're finally getting married, but if I remember correctly something happened last time that may end up putting the wedding on hold. So to those of you who are keeping track I give you:**

 **Chapter 16.**

* * *

 **Previously on TOTD:**

 **"Poachers to the east of town, they got Luce, gather the others and warn them the leader uses dart magic."**

* * *

Chapter 16

A Fire Dragon's Wedding

Month: March

 **Gajeel P.O.V.**

I'm sitting at a table with the other slayers when my contact card lights up. My eyebrow arches when I recognize Salamander's picture but I answer and say "What do you want Salamander?"

"Poachers to the east of town, they got Luce, gather the others and warn them the leader uses dart magic." We all freeze at his statement but I quickly speak up

"On the way, oh and Salamander?"

"What?"

"Track them, but whatever you do, don't burn them. Poachers when they feel they're under attack killer all animals in the compound." I warn him.

"Right just track don't burn." I drop the call and we head out. Luckily we've already wiped the paint off so we don't go out looking like idiots.

I stop and say "Oi Wendy, we got someplace to be and we need your help." She just nods and runs to meet up with us.

Once we hit the East forest we spread out and start searching. 5 minutes later we're gathered in a group in a clearing discussing plans of attack.

"I say we fall from the sky." Sting says

"Can't too many guards around the perimeter." Natsu says with a light growl.

"Well if we can't dig, can't drop in, and we certainly can't do a frontal assault. What if we use the shadows?" Laxus says looking at Rogue.

Rogue thinks for a second before saying "It could work but we would have to be closer in order for me to carry all of you into the shadows."

'I'll teleport Natsu in with my lightning, so that we can divide and conquer. Once inside though we have to split up. Sting and Wendy can you let the animals out?" They both nod.

"Good, now Gajeel since you can fade into shadows as easily as Rogue, you two can take out the Poachers." Rogue and I nod getting ready for some fun.

"You can't forget though, the leader uses dart magic, and we don't know how extensive his skill is." Salamander reminds us with a frown.

Rogue and I share a look and an evil grin spread across our faces. "All the more fun to take the guy out." Rogue replies

I nod before saying "Good now that we have that planned, we have to head out, Salamander looks like he's about to lose it."

We look over and sure enough his eyes are flickering just a bit, but we fade into the shadows before anything else can be said.

 **Laxus P.O.V.**

Once the others fade into shadow I turn and say to Natsu "You need to get yourself under control, it won't help Lucy at all if you flip before we can rescue her."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before nodding. When he opens his eyes they're back to onyx and he says "Let's go"

I put my hand on his shoulder and teleport us into the camp making sure to call cloud cover to mask our approach.

Once inside Natsu stiffens and immediately runs into a random direction, but I just follow because I can smell Lucy's scent coming from this direction. I frown though because it's mixed with blood.

Once we find the cage she's locked in we have to hide because there are four guards placed around the cage but as we watch, a shadow swims across the ground and quickly swallows all four guards.

Only then do we hear a small "Gihi" before the shadow moves on. Natsu goes to move closer but I grab his shoulder and say "Wait until the shadows have eaten the rest of the poachers."

He growls but holds back. Then we wait, as we're waiting Sting and Wendy find us and she says "We let all the animals go, and I healed the ones that needed it."

I nod as a shadow separates from the back ground and forms into Rogue. He quickly says "You can free her now all that's left is the leader, so I have to hurry back."

Before fading back into shadow and racing in the direction of where the sound of fighting can be heard.

Sting frowns and says "I understand how Rogue cannot get hit by the darts but what about metal eater?."

Wendy pipes up and says "Gajeel can form Iron scales all across his body. The only one who has ever broken them is the one trying to melt that cage."

We look over and sure enough Natsu is already hard at work trying to melt the cage down.

We don't interrupt since it's his mate, but once he manages to open the gate and rushes in he says "Wendy I need you."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Once I hear that the leader is the only one left I take off for the cage to start destroying it. When I get inside my breath catches in my throat.

Luce is still in her hybrid form, and her wings are in tatters, her arms are shredded, she has magic suppressing chains wrapped around her wrists, ankles and throat.

I yell out "Wendy I need you." and the next instant the girl is right beside me working on Luce.

She starts on her wings first as they have the most damage, and once she's done with those she moves on to the other injuries.

Finally she gets up and says "I was able to save her wings but they'll be weak for a few days as the muscles regain feeling, so I would suggest she not change form for the time."

I just nod before working on melting the cuffs, but I frown when I realize they can't be melted.

"Need these?" I look up to see Rogue with a set of keys in his hand.

I nod and catch the keys, making quick work of the chains. Then I grab Luce and take off for the guild leaving the others to destroy the base and everything in it.

Once I land in front of the guild, I kick the doors open and walk back to the infirmary where I set Luce on one of the beds.

People start coming in and asking me questions which I promptly ignore.

Then I breather a sigh of relief when Master kicks everyone out saying "Let them rest." After everyone leaves I crawl into the bed and hug Luce close not letting her go again.

 **Laxus P.O.V.**

After Natsu takes off with Lucy to the guild, we start destroying the base. Effectively saying we pretty much rampaged at what they did to one of our family.

By the time all was said and done not a scrap of paper was left. So we set off back for the guild, at the guild doors we say goodbye to Sting and Rogue, who walk back to their guild.

Once we get inside questions start pouring from every edifice. "Where did you go? What happened to Lucy? Why wouldn't Natsu answer our questions?"

Finally they get quiet enough for us to explain, and when we finish Gajeel walks out to go to the police station as he still has all the poachers he caught trapped in the shadows, Wendy goes to sit next to Romeo and I head to the bar for a drink.

Mira comes over and sits a whiskey in front of me but doesn't say anything. Finally I say "He almost lost control out there."

Mira looks at me and says "Wouldn't you if I was in that situation?"

I think about it for a second before nodding. Then she says "how was he able to keep it together?"

I chuckle before saying "I told him that if he lost it he could very well lose Lucy."

Wendy walks over and says "Are poachers really that bad?"

I nod while Mira says "Poacher feel that if they can't have something then no one can, that's why when they feel someone is on to them they kill the animals they have in their possession. I had no clue there were some so close to Magnolia though. And it's really bad for the slayer mates what with the changes occurring."

I look over to see Levy chewing on iron, while she reads a book. Gajeel sitting next to her, having returned from the station.

"Hey Wendy what all was wrong with Lucy?" I hear Mira ask the girl.

"Oh Mira it was horrible, They shredded her wings, tore up her arm and legs, but thankfully it was nothing permanent. Though she'll have to stay in Hybrid form until the muscles in her wings heal. There wasn't anything I could do about those but I was able to seal the membrane so that her wings are whole again." She says with a frown.

I look at her and say "Cheer up, pipsqueak, you did what you could and she'll have her wings, that's all that matters." She smiles before going back to Romeo.

I sigh before going back to my drink.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I wake up but I don't open my eyes afraid of what I'll see, I remember waking up in the camp, and the poachers taking me down when I tried to escape.

My mind was too fuzzy to focus on anything other than the fact that this is not where I belong.

Than I take a deep breath smelling smoke and cinnamon, I open my eyes and realize I feel a comforting heat behind me.

I smile knowing it's Natsu, then I figure out I'm in the infirmary. How did I get there? No clue whatsoever. I turn over snuggling closer to his chest before falling back to sleep.

The next time I wake up I can hear two voices quietly arguing, then I make out what they're saying.

"Natsu it's been two days you need to eat."

"No I'm not leaving Luce again."

"Lucy will be fine long enough for you to shower and get a bite to eat."

"No Mira and that's my final answer. I'm not leaving Luce's side until she wakes up."

Mira sighs and says "Ok but in case you do get hungry I'll leave the food by the door."

Then I hear the door shut and Natsu climbs back into the bed next to me, bringing me close.

I reach out and with a finger draw a heart over his heart. I hear him chuckle and he says "I thought you were awake, how are you feeling."

I frown as I focus on the signals my body is telling me. I scrunch my nose and say "I need a bath and I'm hungry."

Then I read another signal and say "Why am I having trouble moving my wings?"

He sighs before saying "Lets take a bath and eat then I'll tell you all that happened, Then hopefully you can tell me how you let poachers catch you so easily, But first can you change form? Wendy said you wouldn't be able to until your wings were healed."

I quickly change form and he smiles before standing and, picking me up bridal style, carries me into the bathroom. "Natsu what about our clothes?" I ask when we settle into the tub.

"Levy went to the house and picked up a spare set for both of us." he says as he settles behind me.

When he starts washing my hair I sigh and lean back against him. We finish washing up and soon we're out and getting dressed.

After he finishes getting dressed he walks over to the door and brings back a plate of food. "The whole time you were asleep, I couldn't eat but now I'm starved so what do you say we eat this then see if Mira has anything else to munch on?"

I nod and we sit on the bed eating everything that's on the tray. Before we get up to leave the infirmary and enter the main hall, the door opens to reveal Levy, Mira, and Erza.

Mira says "Oh good you're awake." Before eyeing the empty tray between Natsu and I and saying "I'll go whip some food up for you two."

She turns around and walks out happily humming. Then Erza speaks up saying "I'm glad to see you're awake Lucy, this one over here wouldn't listen to what anyone said. But he also never left your side."

I smile and then Levy says "Oh Lu-chan what are we gonna do about your wedding? It's in three days."

I frown but Natsu says "Don't worry about it I can help Mira with the final decisions. Though you do need to talk to your spirits, Loke has been really annoying these past two days."

Leaning forward I hug Natsu saying "Thank you."

We get up off the bed and walk to the main hall to get some food, with Levy and Erza following behind us.

When everyone sees us entering the main hall, they all cheer but when some of them run up to ask questions Natsu growls warning them to back off.

We go and sit at our teams table with Gray and Erza, while we wait for Mira to come out with our food.

While we're talking Gray says "Lucy what happened three days ago? All we know is from what the slayers told us but how did you end up there in the first place?"

I think back to what happened before saying "I was pissed at Natsu after what happened here so I went for a flight so I could think things out. I had landed on a branch to rest for a while when I felt something hit me. When I went to go take off I couldn't feel my wings and when I landed I fell unconscious."

"I remember waking up in the base and trying to fly away, but they used a whip to slash my wings preventing me from taking off. Then their leader struck me with another dart effectively knocking me out. And from there you know more than I do."

I lean against Natsu remembering the burning feeling of the whip across my wings, then a memory not my own flashes across my mind.

 _'A snow day, throwing snowballs, melting the snow and watching yourself slip. Then later on in the night sitting in front of the fire embracing the one you love.'_ I look up to Natsu and smile knowing what he did.

"You don't ever have to worry about thinking about that again. Your wings are good as new and as long as you think of the fun times we've had the darkness will never take over." He says to me.

I give him a peck on the cheek before turning to the food Mira had just set in front of me and digging in. Soon enough my plate is empty and I'm satisfied.

Gray stares at me in shock while Natsu just out right laughs at the situation. Finally Gray gets over his shock and says "How the fuck did you just down more than Flame brain does, in a day, in 5 minutes?"

I giggle saying "Not only was I super hungry from not eating anything these past few days but I have a bigger appetite then I used to."

I look over at Natsu's plate and stare at his fire chicken, he sees this and slides his plate away saying "Nuh uh Luce it's mine."

I huff before crossing my arms and pouting giving him puppy dog eyes. Still he says "No Luce I'm just as hungry as you are so back off.

I growl but give up chasing after it. For the rest of the day we sit there talking with our friends until it's time to go home.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Over the next 2 days I spend most of my time with Mira going over the small things for the wedding while Levy and Lisanna watch Luce.

Every night after Luce goes to bed I go up to the attic to work on the wedding rings with the gold nugget that I made Luce's Christmas ring from, before stopping early in the morning and getting a few hours of sleep.

Finally it's the day of the wedding, the girls have locked themselves in Fairy Hills again while us guys are at the guild getting ready, anyone who isn't a bridesmaid or groomsmen is at Kardia Cathedral prepping for the wedding.

I'm so nervous that I keep lighting myself on fire, after this happens a fifth time Ice princess, who is the best man, says "Flame brain just chill, she's not gonna leave you hanging."

Finally to keep my flames from igniting I just walk in circles, then Laxus says "You keep walking and you'll run circles in the floor."

"I can't help it, I don't know why I'm so nervous, I'm never this nervous. I wasn't even this nervous when I brought down Motherglare and future Rogue.

"Maybe because you weren't trying to marry the fuckers. Natsu you're amazing in a fight you go after the enemy faster and harder than anyone else in the guild, but Lucy isn't your enemy she's your mate. You're worried because you don't want to mess this up for her." I pause for a minute immediately understanding what Laxus is getting at.

"I'm not afraid of Luce but I am afraid of messing up her special day." Laxus nods before saying "Now you got it."

Gray looks at the clock and says "Guys we gotta go and get ready at the cathedral."

We all nod and make a break for the cathedral. When we get there Gramps says "There you brats are. What took you so long?"

"Sorry Gramps we were trying to keep Flame brain from walking a circle in the carpet and lighting the guild on fire" Metalhead says.

Gramps nods and says "Natsu get in position at the alter, groomsmen get in step to accept the bridesmaids. Oh and Sting?"

Sting looks at him in surprise. "Please I'm begging you no fighting the groom today or else Lucy will burn everything."

Sting smiles and says "So the dragoness has more fire than we thought."

The others just say different variations of 'you have no idea.'

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

We arrive in the carriage and make our way to the waiting area. Then Master says "Girls get ready to move in 5 minutes." We nod and start talking as we wait.

"Who thinks Natsu was walking holes in the floor at the guild?" Mira says jokingly but stops laughing when we all raise our hands.

Then Master walks in and says "My dear, it's time." I nod and all the bridesmaid get in order with Juvia being my maid of honor. Surprisingly we became good friends after she figured out I did, in fact, only have eyes for my dragon.

I take a deep breath and we soon meet up with the groomsmen.

Juvia taking Gray's offered arm, then Mira gently looping her arm through Laxus', Erza and Jellal entwine their arms, followed seconds later by Sting and Yukino, with Rogue forever being the gentleman to Kagura. Finally Kinana takes hold of the arm offered by Erik.

Lily and Happy gather their wings and hold the ring pillows proudly.

And Wendy and Carla both look lovely in their flower girl outfits.

I take the Master's arm and we start our walk, Wendy and Carla followed by Lily and Happy and so begins the march of the maids and the men.

Finally it's my turn to stroll down the beautifully decorated cathedral to marry the man who rescued me from Hargeon and has taken me on so many adventures and now we move on to our next.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

My breath catches in my throat when I see my fiery goddess walk down the aisle with Gramps handing her off.

Her dress is a bright red at the the hem and fades to white at the top, her train glimmering with 'embers'. Veil? I told Mira not to get one. Everyone needs to see just how beautiful she is.

One of the many reasons why I fell in love with her. But her beauty is only part of the package, She is smart, quick, she never loses hope, and most of all she caught my heart.

Her dress is breathtaking in its own right but on her I decide she is not just a fallen star but an angel, she is too perfect for my fiery hide and yet she chose me.

Even standing here at the altar I still can't believe she chose me.

I watch as she walks up to stand in front of me, but I focus on what the weird priest guy is saying so I don't miss my lines.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

"Dearly beloved we are here to see the matrimony of Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel and Lucilia Heartfilia. These two have found their soul mates in one another." The priest starts off.

"They have written their own vows for this occasion, let them be heard."

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are my mate and my soul mate but you are so much more than that. That day in Hargeon all those years ago you stole my heart, and throughout the years I've just fallen more in love with you. You are not just my fallen star, you are an angel. You're too perfect for my fiery hide, and why you chose me I'll never understand." Natsu says.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are my dragon, you have always protected me from the dangers of this world. I give you my heart and soul completely to protect for all of eternity. So let us start this new adventure together as it was meant to be."

"May the ring bearers step forward please."

Lily steps to Natsu's side in his warrior form, while Happy flies up to Lucy.

"This ring symbolizes eternity, the infinity of Friendship, respect, trust and love. While you wear it remember that I am yours and only yours for so long as we live." Natsu says sliding the ring on Lucy's slim finger.

Lucy takes the ring from Happy and says "This ring symbolizes eternity, The lasting thoughts of friendship, respect, trust, and love. While you wear this remember that I will always be there by your side never faltering."

"Natsu, do you promise to always be there for Lucy, to protect her, provide for her and any children she may bear?"

"I promise, to always be there for Lucy, to protect her, provide for her and any children she may bear."Natsu says with a small smile.

"Lucy, do you promise to never leave Natsu's side, to be a good mother to his kids and to always love him?"

"I promise to never leave Natsu's side, to be a good mother to his kids and to always love him."

"And with that I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

We lean in for the kiss that says it all. Just how much love and trust we have in each.

We hear Gramps holler "BACK TO THE GUILD TO CELEBRATE!" As we walk back Luce and I are at the front of the crowd, and as we look around we see everyone in Magnolia lining the streets cheering for us.

When we get to the guild, it's no longer the guild.

They have completely redone the guild for the reception. In one corner sits three tables of food. Including my favorite food, fire chicken, and right next to mine favorite is Luce's.

On the center table sits the cake. At the top where the wife and husband would sit, instead resides a bright red dragon hugging a princess.

We sit down at one of the tables, the groomsmen on my left and the bridesmaids on Luce's right.

Once everyone is sitting Ice princess stands and says "Hmm where do I start? Oh wait I know. When Flame brain first started dating Lucy we were all surprised. We all thought he was a dense idiot that didn't know anything about love."

He pauses chuckling before saying "Man were we proven wrong. He started the spring ball just to propose to Lucy, he finished the wedding planning after the problem with the poachers and true to his word he has always protected her. Normally I deny it but we are pretty much brothers, so I say to you brother if Lucy gets hurt because of you I will track you down and freeze you in Eternal Ice."

I laugh saying "I would never hurt Luce, she is my mate, I can never leave her side."

One after the other the groomsmen all stand and say something along the lines of 'we are brothers but if you hurt Lucy I will hunt you down.'

Then it is the bridesmaids turn.

Juvia stands up first saying "At first Juvia thought Lucy was a love rival for my darling Gray, but after Natsu and Lucy announced their relationship, Juvia finally understood that Lucy is not, in fact, a love rival but a good friend. Juvia will always be a friend and sister to Lucy."

Again the bridesmaids all say something along those same lines.

Then I stand up and say "From the first time I saw Luce in Hargeon that day, I have been in love with her. I was just too dense to understand what I was feeling, that is until the Grand Magic Games and the war with the dragons. It was then that I figured out I would do anything to protect Luce and her future, and it was then that I decided I wanted to be a part of her future, because a future without Luce is a future I don't want to be a part of. The sky is missing a star but that's OK because I caught myself a fallen star that I will never give back."

Around the room not a dry eye is seen as I sit down.

Luce stands up and says "All I have to say is those Fairy tales about the prince rescuing the princess from the evil dragon are not true. No, a dragon took my heart and no stupid prince will ever match up to my dragon. One thing I have learned since living with Natsu is, a fire dragon may burn things, he may destroy things."

This earns a few chuckles from some of the audience. "But he also burns with a fierce love and passion that none can hope to match. And I am so happy that he swooped in on that fateful day and stole me away."

When she sits down I kiss her saying "That was beautiful my fallen star."

"Nowhere near as beautiful as yours my fire dragon." she says back.

"Hey when are you two lovebirds gonna cut the cake? Mira won't give me any booze until you cut the cake." Everyone cracks up at Cana's statement. But Luce just rolls her eyes.

I stand up and offer her my hand. When we cut the cake Luce takes a slice and pushes it into my face so I do the same to her.

When we sit back at the table cleaning the cake off our faces Mira walks up with a plate of brownies saying "Natsu this is your treat since you don't like cake. This is actually Dark chocolate chipotle sweet potato fudge with extra ghost pepper added in."

I take one off the plate and try a small bite, but when I bite into it taste even better than Luce's flame. "Wow Mira these are amazing"

Mira just smile saying "Actually it was Lucy's idea."

I look over at Luce and she just smiles.

Then an idea pops into my head and grinning I take the plate and offer one to Popsicle. He didn't hear what Mira had said as he just sat down.

"Here ice emo try one of these." He takes one off the plate and bites into it. Then his face turns red and steam flies out of his ears.

"Ah damn you flame brain, quick I need something to drink." Me and Luce just sit there laughing with Mira as Ice dick runs around trying to find something to put out the flames in his mouth.

"Oi Salamander what exactly are those?" Metalhead says pointing to the plate.

I simply say "Extra spicy fudge, wanna give it a go?"

Everyone at the table shakes their head at the thought.

Then the music starts and Sting says "Natsu wanna try that dancing bet again?"

I nod my head and say "Once everyone is on the floor but for right now though it's mine and Luce's dance." He nods and I stand up offering my hand to Luce.

As we walk out onto the floor I take the lead surprising Luce. "Natsu you don't ever take lead."

"I know Luce but this time I wanted to be the one for you to lean on."

After a little while Gramps steps in saying "May I take her for the Father, daughter dance?" I nod and hand Luce to Gramps.

Then Grandeeney steps up and says "I know I'm not your mother, but may I have this dance?"

Again I nod and we sweep across the floor.

Eventually the song changes again and soon the floor is swamped. I take this as my chance and walk over saying "Excuse me Loke but may I take her for this dance?"

He nods and as soon as I take her hand I dance her off of the floor and we head for the exit.

When we get to the house Luce says "I can't believe it, we're finally married."

"Well in dragon terms we've been married for almost a year now, but in human customs yes we are now married." I say

She chuckles and says "OK smart alec don't need to be technical."

I realize what I had said and say "Sorry Luce I just can't believe it either. But let's go ahead and get changed, I hate being in a monkey suit."

She rolls her eyes and says "I know that's why I made it fireproof."

I just growl and head off to get changed. When I come back Luce is already in sweats and a tank top and is putting her wedding dress in its cover to take it and get it dry cleaned when we come back.

I walk over and wrap her in my arms and I say "Just think 2 months on Tenrou Island with my wife, my mate, my fallen star."

She smiles and says "2 months on Tenrou with my husband, my mate, my dragon."

She breaks the hug and says "Come on I want to watch the stars tonight." I nod and as we climb up to the roof I look over and see a few scales already appearing on her back.

As we sit there I rub over the scales and she shivers. "You ok Luce?"

She nods and says "It's weird, where you're rubbing feels different than it normally does."

I nod and say "It's because your scales are starting to show."

She looks at me and says "How? I'm not in hybrid form."

"Well it's part of the transformation, for a few weeks before our dragons take over our bodies the scales will show up even if we're not in hybrid form. They won't hurt, they just appear and like you just said they'll feel a bit different."

She look up and says "So it's actually happening? We really will turn into dragons?"

"It's not for forever Luce, it's just during Mating season. Besides come next year we won't be the only ones with a home on Tenrou, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue, could very well be joining us. And when Wendy reaches mating age she'll claim a mate and join us as well."

"What about Laxus and Erik?"

"They have lacrima implanted in them so I'm not sure. But maybe." I look over to see her smiling.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I have you and I know we will have friends for many years to come."

We look up and see shooting stars fall across the sky. "Even the heavens are celebrating our marriage. Don't you think?"

"Yea even the heavens are happy for us."

And we spend the rest of the night watching the stars blink and flicker as they shine all the brighter.

* * *

 **So how was it? Tell you the truth I've never been to an actually wedding. The ones I've attended have always been backyard BBQ affairs. Never actually in a chapel. It doesn't help I never paid attention to what the guy was saying. But anyway I have good news and bad news. The bad news is Tail of Two Dragons will be ending with Chapter 20: A baby's cry, but the good news is that there will be a sequel. I will let you know in the A/N of the last chapter what it's called and by then I'll have the first few chapters written and dropping, hopefully, everyday.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Follow, fav, and review.**


	18. Hello Love Birds

**I know you're upset this is ending soon, but for this one I never planned it going past Ch. 20 but now that I've gotten into the theme of things there will be more.**

 **I promise as proudly as Natsu and Lucy, you will see more dragon families in the future.**

 **but for now.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 17.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Hello Love Birds

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

The morning after the wedding we go to the guild to say our 'See you soons' and meet up with the dragons. Dad and Grandeeney had attended the wedding, so we had decided to leave when the dragons left to fly back to Tenrou.

Everyone was waiting in the back of the guild, waiting to wish us luck. We had no luggage as Luce had Virgo store it in the spirit realm.

Gramps walks up to us before we leave and he says "Natsu have fun on your honeymoon, I was told the dragons have a surprise waiting for you on Tenrou."

"Don't worry Gramps we will." I day with a grin

"Watch over her, the transformation will throw her off a bit. That's another reason why we gave the dragons Tenrou so no one can get hurt." I look to see him watching Luce as she talks to Levy and clear as day we can see the scales forming along her back.

"Like I said don't worry, I'll watch her." When I turn around to look for dad to see if he's ready to leave I hear Gramps chuckle and he says "Lucy isn't the only one with scales growing, yours are too."

I look at my right arm and sure enough a couple are appearing even as I watch. I grin saying "It won't be long now."

Before he can reply Metalhead comes over and says "Damn I knew the scales appear about a month before but I didn't know they appear this fast."

I shake my head saying "Right now they're only appearing a couple at a time. So are you and Levy gonna be joining us next year?"

He nods before saying "I marked her too late for this year, but I plan on taking her training for the summer to see if we get her eating habits under control. Plus now she's at the point where she's spitting metal when she opens her mouth."

"At least there's no possibility of her burning the market place down." From behind me I hear Luce yell "NATSU DRAGNEEL THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT." I duck, dodging the fireball while Metalhead just cracks up laughing.

Once he catches his breath he says "Yea I'm lucky in that aspect but unfortunately she's spit metal so hard she's managed to bury it through 4 trees." This time he jumps to avoid metal scraps after Levy says "Gajeel Redfox you say that again and you're sleeping outside tonight."

Before we say anything else Grandeeney walks up and says "Alright you two it's time to go." I nod and say to Metalhead. "Be seeing you around then."

Before we take off Ice dick walks up and says "When you get back sleep with one eye open, there'll be payback for that fudge prank last night."

I huff and say "In you dreams Ice princess."

I look him in the eyes and he says "Be Careful brother."

"I know" I say back quietly.

We change form and fly after Dad and Grandeeney when I hear "Oi Salamander don't burn down the tree now!"

"Nah that ain't my style Metalhead." I yell over my shoulder

We grin when we hear everyone laughing. "Natsu, you know you have no style."

"Ouch Luce that hurt I do too have style." I say as we catch up and slowly flap behind the elder dragons

"Oh yea and what style is that?" She says watching the ground

"My style is I can catch a falling star." I say grabbing on to her tail and tugging. She wobbles a few feet down before balancing out.

"Natsu, what was that for!" She says once she regains altitude.

"Showing you that I can catch a star." I say grinning like a madman.

She grins at me and says "Is that a challenge?"

I grin back and say "Sure lets see if I can catch you before we reach Tenrou."

"Deal, have fun trying to keep up." she says already pulling up and out of reach.

I fly after her, getting within inches of her tail before she rolls to her left and tucks her wings to avoid running into Grandeeney.

I hear the sky dragon chuckle and Dad say "ah young love." before I swoop after her. I fly above her and tuck my wings until I'm falling and I go to grab her by the waist but she drops out of my reach.

She barrel rolls to avoid crashing into dad and I finally manage to grab hold of her waist.

She squeals then folds her wings and starts falling pulling us into a game of chicken with the ground. When we're 10 feet from the ground my wings stretch out pulling us both to a stop.

When we level out behind Grandeeney and dad she huffs saying "Alright you win."

Then I let her go so her own wings can catch the wind and she reaches up grabbing one of my horns and yanking my head down before pulling my tail.

"Damn it Luce you're gonna pay for that." When I reach up to grab her she flaps just out of reach saying "I bet you can't fly under pop's wing without getting smacked."

"What do I get if I win?" I say raising an eyebrow.

She flies closer and flips over so she's flying upside down and grabs me by the hips before kissing me and dipping out then swinging up to fly next to me again.

"Does that answer your question?" I grin and reply "Deal"

I fly forward and under dad's wing making sure to stay level with it without actually touching it. Dad says "what's the bet this time?"

"I have to fly under your wing the whole way to Tenrou without getting smacked by it." I say while focusing on staying just below it.

"And what's the prize?" he says looking under his wing at me.

I grin and say "what do you think?"

He grins back and says "You better pick up your speed then because the faster a dragon flies the faster his wings flap."

He picks up the pace at which he's flapping his wings making it harder for me to adjust.

I yelp as I quickly dodge the wing and say "what was that for?"

He huffs and says "The work must be worth the reward, so this makes it equal. What she is offering was too easy to achieve at that speed."

I grin understanding what he means but I'm still frustrated he's on her side with making this a challenge for me.

After another 5 minutes of flying the island become visible on the horizon, but as we near I become a little confused as I see shimmering air over the Island.

Finally I say as such to dad and he says "When Makarov gave us the Island he contacted the magic council and had them wipe the island off all maps and a concealing barrier put up around it. Only those who have dragons eyes or the blood of a dragon running through their veins, may see it. If you look inwards you can feel the pull the island is already emitting just from us staying here for a short time."

I close my eyes using my other senses to keep from being hit by dad's wing as I try to find the pull he's talking about.

Soon enough it becomes clear to me that there is a pull to the island. "Dad how does that work?"

"Well whenever Dragons gather in one place after a certain amount of time an instinctual connection is formed between all dragons saying there is a place of safety and peace. Even the black dragon himself will feel this pull and if he decides to follow the pull he will not attack but instead make a home where he can live when he visits."

I stare at the island in wonder and say "Really? Even Acnologia can seek refuge here?"

Dad just nods his head. "If he so wishes, but I doubt he will. He has always hated hatchlings."

Finally we're over the island and we fly towards the roots of the tree. When we land we're in a clearing with a good sized pond next to a cliff that the tree roots dangle off of.

There are several different sized caves in the cliff and several large sunning rocks placed around the pond where the sun can hit them at anytime of the day.

When you look into the pond it's deeper than it appears from the sky and quite a few fish can be seen swimming around.

Then we hear "Look out below." We look up to see Weisslogia dive bombing into the pond and disappear. Did I say pond?

I meant a lake because it take several minutes before Weisslogia pokes his head up saying "Damn and I still didn't hit the bottom. Nice job on digging Skiadrum."

I look up and say "Where did you jump from?" He grins "follow me and I'll show you, lets see if you can hit the bottom. You chicken out and you're a rotten hatchling."

I grin and say "You're on." But before I can take off Luce grabs my horns and says "Sorry Weisslogia but he'll take you up on that offer later."

He shrugs his wings and I mutter "Kill joy." Before I know what's happening, she's thrown me into the lake and is holding me under saying "Kill joy? I'll show you a kill joy?"

Finally when I get back to dry land I see Dad laid out laughing his ass off. While Grandeeney is just smirking.

I growl and turn around to tackle her when Metalicana lands next to Dad who's standing up now but still chuckling and says "Hello love birds welcome to the new dragon sanctuary."

"Hey scraps for brains.. Ooof" I say as Luce jabs me in the ribs

"Luce what was that for?"

"Just because you call Gajeel that doesn't mean you can call his father that." She says scowling

"Yea that's my right. Ain't that right metal for brains?" Dad steps in.

Metalicana just huffs before saying to Grandeeney "The surprise is finished, well actually Weisslogia was supposed to tell you when he dropped down to test the lake."

Grandeeney just nods before saying "If you'll follow me."

We take off after her flying up to the top of the Fairy Tail tree, where she lands on a branch as wide as her beast form. When she walks forward we see a treehouse only dragon sized, the doors are big enough for Grandeeney to walk through with her wings folded halfway..

The branches are laid in such a way that there are natural windows. When we enter we see a human sized door leading off to human sized sleeping quarters and a kitchen.

About 20 feet back from the door is a hollow where a nest can be made.

Luce is speechless but I manage to say "Grandeeney you guys did this for us?"

She nods and says "We want all our kids and their mates to be comfortable. So when they come here we are going to build a home for them to have when they stay here."

"The 5 of us already have our caves or homes. My cave is to the east sitting next to a tree I use when I'm in human form to store my medicines. Igneel's is in the cliff next to the lake, while Metalicana's is in the middle of the tree roots. He watches and supports the roots as they grow."

"As for Weisslogia and Skiadrum I'm not sure where their caves are but those two are pretty much joined at the hip. Where you find Skiadrum or Weisslogia the other is not far behind."

"Where was Skiadrum earlier than?" I ask

"Skiadrum was in one of the caves on the cliff cleaning the bats out." Grandeeney says sitting on her haunches.

Then Luce says "Just like Sting and Rogue, they're inseparable in public."

The sky dragon nods and says "Our children took on a bit of our behavior as they grew up with their magic which is why this one." Pointing to me "Is so hard headed and wants to fight so often."

"Seriously? I don't fight that much." I whine

"You still take bets and challenges all the time" Luce says.

"That's just because of growing up in the guild. We all have huge competitive streaks." I retort.

"Well I'll leave you two to get settled, when the sun touches the horizon come down we have a feast planned. And don't worry there will be enough for even your big appetite Natsu, seriously though you are just like your father." Grandeeney says as she walks out the door to glide down to the pool.

Luce calls out Virgo and they walk to the rooms to make them livable, while I walk to the end of the branch our house is on and look down to see dad and Metalicana wrestling.

With Weisslogia sitting on a sunning rock talking to Skiadrum from across the lake.

I reach up to scratch my right arm and feel the scales slowly spreading, as I run my hand over them and up to my guild mark my hand stills and I look down to see the bright red scales growing around the mark while white scales are covering my mark.

I grin excited that even in beast form my mark will still be visible. Then I turn and walk back into the house to see Loke arguing with Lucy, but when he sees me he takes off again.

"What was that about?" I say a little worried.

"Nothing much Loke was worried because he lost track of me after we passed the barrier." she says running her fingers through her hair.

"Good let that lion worry he's almost never there when you need him unless it's a life or death situation." I say with a snort.

Then Luce's keys glow and Loke appears again saying "No that isn't the only time I show up."

Crossing his arm over his chest. "I just don't agree with her being here while her scales grow when you know as well as I do that she could've stayed home until they finished covering her arms."

"Listen here you puny lion the reason why I chose the date is so we wouldn't have to worry about people staring as they grew. It's the first year so give me a break, as for you worrying when you lost track of her, I'm right with her." I growl poking him in the chest emphasizing the last four words.

"And in case you haven't noticed her scales aren't the only ones growing in, at least with hers she can hide them. Mine are not so easily hid. So before you say anything else I suggest you step back and look at the bigger picture."

I turn to Luce and say "I'm going diving see you for the feast."

As I stomp out I hear Luce say "See what you've done Loke? This is already a lot on him, did you have to say that? Did you forget we are on our honeymoon?"

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I'm standing there watching as Natsu goes off on Loke before walking out. Then when he turns back to me I say "see what you've done Loke? This is already a lot him, did you have to say that? Did you forget we're on our honeymoon?"

"But princess." Loke starts but I cut in "No, Loke I'm perfectly fine with Natsu and the other dragons so until we return to Magnolia you, and only you, have off." He bows before saying "Yes princess" and disappearing back to the spirit realm.

Then I walk to the end of the branch to see Natsu talking to pop.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

When I reach the end of the branch, I jump opening my wings a bit to control my speed.

When I'm about 30 feet over the water I fold my wings and just fall into the water. While I'm under I heat up a bit to get rid of some of my anger.

I look up when I feel ripples to see dad poking his head in the water to see what I'm doing. I just growl before swimming up for air.

"What's got you mad, son?" he says once my head breaches the surface.

I flip onto my back and float before I answer. "Loke, Luce's lion spirit, thinks he knows more than I do about what's right for MY mate."

Dad chuckles and says "That's right she's a celestial mage is she not?"

I nod and he says "Celestial spirits have a strong bond with their keys owner so they worry about her, now I'm not saying that he has any right to say what she should or shouldn't do, but he's just worried about her."

"Still he had no reason to question whether I could protect her or not. I knew what I was doing when I chose to come here early, besides if he had any objections he should've said something when we were still planning the damn thing." I growl.

"Like I said her bond with her spirits is strong but your bond surpasses even theirs." I take a deep breath and think about what he said.

"Yea you're right dad, I guess I shouldn't have gotten so angry when he said that." He nods and turns to walk back to the sunning rock he was on but starts yelling when he sees Metalicana sitting on it.

"Damn you nailhead that's my rock. Go find your own." He shouts at the metal dragon.

I just chuckle thinking back to all the times me and Metalhead would get into fights with Ice princess.

I close my eyes to relax with my arms behind my head as I float when I feel a small weight settle on my stomach.

I open my eyes to see Luce sitting on my stomach with her legs hanging off my right side into the water.

"I'm sorry about Loke, I didn't know he was going to act like that. After you left I told him I didn't want to see him until we get back to Magnolia." Luce whispers

"And what did he say?" I say a little surprised she would tell her spirit such a thing.

"Well he wasn't happy with it, but he did feel bad after I made him realize that I'm safe with you and the other dragons. So he finally agreed and left." she says with sorrow in her eyes.

"Luce it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have lost my temper like I did." I say as I sit up making her fall into the water before I kiss her.

She leans into the kiss but before we go any further Grandeeney says "Feast is ready."

We swim to the edge to get out and I quickly dry us off before we walk over and sit down to enjoy the feast.

On the table there's fish, turtle soup, a suckling boar and a whole deer. Along with some different types of mushrooms as the vegetable.

Weisslogia chuckles when he sees me staring at the suckling boar and says "Igneel said your favorite was boar. So I went out after Lucy said we would do the diving competition later to go catch it."

I see Luce try the turtle soup and she says "what type of turtle is this? It's amazing."

"Thank you, it's a recipe I learned when I stayed as a friend to an community a few hundred years ago." Skiadrum says in such a gentlemanly way I can't help but laugh at the resemblance to Rogue.

"What's so funny Natsu?" Grandeeney says as she eats her mushrooms.

"I was laughing at the resemblance between Rogue and Skiadrum." I say as I start digging into the boar.

"Oi lava breath watch where you throw your bones." Metalicana is saying to dad.

Dad looks up and says "Did you say something molten metal?"

Metalicana throws a bone at dad and says "Yea stop throwing your bones at me you lava rock."

"I hope you two aren't fighting tonight." Grandeeney says from the head of the table.

"No Ma'am." They say simultaneously

I look over when I hear Luce laughing and I say "What's so funny?"

She waves her hand at dad and Metalicana and says "Reminds me of how you, Gray, and Gajeel act around Erza when she has a bad day."

I think about it for a second before grinning and saying " You're right about that one."

After we finish eating we sit on the rocks telling stories about the adventures we had.

"Hey Weisslogia how did you and Skiadrum get in trouble with the royalty of another nation?" Luce ask.

Weisslogia perks up and says "Where did you hear that?"

We point at dad who rubs the back of his head in embarrassment before saying "I might've told them."

Skiadrum and Weisslogia growl at him before Skiadrum says "We were in the country trying to figure out how to break the tracking spell when Weisslogia smelled burnt turkey, which happens to be his favorite, so we're in human form and I'm following him as he tracks the smell and we come across a campfire."

"We strike up a conversation with the hunter around the campfire and find out they are royal hunters. So we walk back with them to the castle to ask the king if he's heard anything about tracking the dragons. When we get there light boy over here decides he's gonna flirt with one of the ladies in a gown."

"Hey how was I supposed to know she was the princess?" Weisslogia cuts in.

"Because she smelled like the king." Skiadrum retorts back.

"Anyway.." Dad cuts in.

"Anyway light brain over here gets caught flirting with the princess, now seeing as we hadn't been to that kingdom in over 200 years we thought we could escape being recognized but of course as soon as the king sees Weisslogia flirting with the princess he immediately has us arrested because low and behold there's a legend in the royalty that if you see a shadow and light dragon together you arrest them and kill them."

"Fortunately Grandeeney was able to distract the guards long enough for Igneel to melt our chains and we escaped the day before we were to be executed." Weisslogia concludes.

"Why did they want to kill you anyway?" I say thoroughly entranced.

"Shadow over here ate the king's entire feast 200 years ago." Weisslogia says and we can see Skiadrum flinch.

"What? They had the best recipes for lamb back then and lamb is my favorite." He says sheepishly

I look over to see Luce looking tired so I say "We're gonna hit the hay for tonight see you tomorrow."

They all say good night as we fly up to our home away from home.

Over the next two weeks the scales continue to grow in until they completely cover our shoulders and arms then when the full moon appears our lives change forever.

* * *

 **So what do you think? Questions? Comments? Reviews welcome.**

 **About the sequel. I'm not gonna drop it right away I'm gonna wait some time so I can get these other stories out. But don't worry not only will there be a sequel there will also be spins offs about a few other females in the guild. Everyone wants to see what happens when Wendy and Romeo get together. You'll get your Gale and RoWen stories, but like I said I have other stories I want to write first.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Follow, Fav, Review. PLEASE!**


	19. Scales Glow and Grow

**Here it is the moment we've all been waiting for. What does Natsu look like in dragon form? What does Lucy look like? Find out right here right now with Chapter 18.**

* * *

Chapter 18

Scales Glow and Grow

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

it's been two weeks since we came to Tenrou and it's been pretty relaxing but tonight it's the full moon and tomorrow marks the first day of the mating season.

My golden scales are no longer just on my back but have stretched down my arms and over my shoulders. Where my guild mark is, black scales cover it while the golden scales weave their way around it.

Grandeeney says that it means my guild mark will be visible even in beast form but she's not sure how visible. We won't know until the full moon reaches its zenith tonight.

As for right now Natsu and I are out hunting squirrel as Natsu and Weisslogia made a bet to who could catch the most for tonight's feast.

Apparently when someone transforms to beast mode for the first time, the energy it takes can leave them ravenous.

So that's why Skiadrum is hunting deer and Natsu, Weisslogia and I are out hunting squirrels.

Grandeeney and Igneel flew off the island a little while ago saying they had an errand to run while Metalicana disappeared a few days ago.

Once it reaches midday we take a break and go to the lake to cool off. We've all gotten into the habit of diving off the branch our house is on to see who can touch the bottom of the lake but so far no one has.

Though there was one time Metalicana used his magic to transform into a really heavy metal and sunk to touch the bottom, but that didn't count as he cheated.

It's so much fun being around the dragons they love to play pranks and have a competitive streak as big as their ego. Trust me when I tell you their ego is as big as Fiore, but watch out because their jealous streak when it surfaces can shake the island.

One such time Weisslogia and Skiadrum were spearfishing with their tales and when Skiadrum pulled up a bigger fish then Weisslogia, Grandeeney had to step in or else they were gonna knock the tree down.

When the sun sets Grandeeney and Igneel return bearing a visitor, but we're not to know until after the change occurs.

The food we caught is placed in a cave to stay fresh and then we wait.

The waiting is the worst part, for once Natsu is calm and collected where as I'm scared. Natsu walks up behind me and rest his chin on my shoulder saying "There's nothing to be afraid of, when you transform your beast form will be just as beautiful as you are now."

"That's not what I'm afraid of." I whisper

"Then tell me, what are you afraid of? Because I can't even read your emotions right now. Your mind is so confused." He says with a frown.

"To be honest I'm not sure, even Celeste is restless. All she does is growl and pace." I say

"I know what you mean, Smaug won't settle either." He says referring to the name his dragon told him to call him by.

"But you know what?" He says .

"What?"

"I can't wait to fly you for the next two weeks." He says grinning. I promptly turn around and smack him across his scaled chest.

Then I run my hand over his scales admiring the feeling and the coloring. Along his chest and up his neck the scales take on colors similar to fire while wrapped around his neck the scales look whiter.

Finally when the moon reaches its zenith we walk out of the cave and into the clearing. Natsu's scale start glowing first, they glow so bright that I eventually have to look away to keep from being blinded.

When the light starts to fade I look back and before me no longer sits Natsu but a brilliant red dragon, he lifts his head and looks around his eyes glazed as his vision focuses. His eyes are a beautiful emerald green that hold a fire all their own.

His chin and snout are covered in the same flame like scales I admired earlier while his guild mark can be seen clear as day in brilliant white scales on his right shoulder. His claws are as black as midnight and he has black spikes down the last 3 feet of his tail.

His horns are about 3 feet tall and his wings when he stretches them out reach about 60 feet from tip to tip. Around his neck a faint smattering of white scales show up where his muffler would sit.

While the flame scales continue down the front of his chest until they disappear under his belly.

However I only stop looking when I feel my scales start to heat up and I look down to see them glowing as Natsu's had done mere moments ago. Then before another thought crosses my mind everything flashes white.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

When I feel my scales start to heat up I welcome the change glad that it's me transforming first instead of Luce. When I lift my head up and focus my eyes I see Luce in front of me her scales slowly starting to glow as well.

When the light becomes blinding I close one set of eyelids and can actually see her body change shape even though she is surrounded by the glow. When the glow fades away in front of me sits a beautiful golden dragoness. Her golden scales only matched by her golden amber eyes. On her right paw her guild mark shows up in black scales.

She slowly lifts her head and when her eyes focus on me I see many things flash through, but above all I see confusion reign and when she tries to stand I shake my head saying "Wait for everything to settle before you stand up."

She settles back down and only then do I notice her under side and belly are white with clusters of pale yellow scales that look like stars.

When she extends her wings giving them a look they stretch about 60 feet from tip to tip. Her tail has pale golden spikes down the sides while her claws are almost clear.

When I feel my senses are in order I try standing up only to find it very difficult standing up on four legs when you're used to two.

My mind flashes back to a book I had looked through back when Luce lived in her apartment and grinning I begin to copy one of the postures by stretching my paws forward until my ass is in the air then I slowly bring my front paws back until I'm standing.

I slowly take a step forward until I'm sure I have my balance then I walk over to Luce seeing her trying to copy what I just did so when her ass is in the air I lean against her giving her some support until she's standing as well.

However when she goes to take a step her balance is still off so she ends up falling over. I huff in laughter before going over and pushing her with my snout urging her to try again.

"Come on Luce you can do it. Just stand up this time don't try to walk yet." I say urging her on

"Just, just give me a minute my world's spinning." She says when she sits up shaking her head.

Finally since she's already sitting on her haunches she uses her back legs to push off and then she's standing again.

When we hear our stomachs growling we immediately head to the clearing where the food is laid out.

Even though the food is already dead I want to have some fun with this body so I drop into a hunting crouch as I had seen Dad, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia do over the two weeks we've been here.

Then I leap and completely miss the pile of food, jumping right into the pond.

"That shit is harder than it looks" I say standing and shaking the water off.

Then I walk back to the pile and join Luce where she's munching on the pile of deer, but on the way over I grab two squirrels for me and her.

I drop her two in front of her before settling and tossing mine up in the air before swallowing them whole. Then I turn to a deer and rip a haunch off making sure I don't gobble the whole thing in one bite.

I look over at Luce to see her tearing into her second deer before I turn back to finish ripping mine apart haunch by haunch.

When I'm full I lay my snout on my paws while I wait for Luce to finish off the last deer. Once she's finished I lift my head up as a bush moves at the other side of the clearing. Grandeeney and Gramps appear from the shadows.

"Gramps what are you doing here?" I say gathering Luce's attention

"Hello Natsu, Hello Lucy." Gramps says while keeping his distance.

Luce bows her snout saying "Thank you Master"

I tilt my head a bit still wondering what he was doing here until he says "The reason I'm here is because I am looking to write a small manual on the changes that occur as a dragon and his mate transform. Seeing as this does not happen often."

I nod my head and he stares at my right shoulder or at my guild mark to be exact then Grandeeney says "I've seen many transformations over the 650 years I've been around but never have I've seen guild marks come through so strongly."

I look over at Luce and see her eyes steadily falling closed so I say "Gramps it's been fun and all but me and Luce have somewhere to be."

Not intending to be rude but I want to get Luce back to the treehouse. Gramps looks at Luce and nods seeing how she's steadily nodding off.

"Very well I'll see you two when you return to Magnolia. In the meantime safe flying." He says and returns to the shadows with Grandeeney not a second behind.

I stand up suddenly aware of the exhaustion dragging my limbs, but I walk over to Luce saying "Come on Luce lets go to bed."

She stands up and shakes the sleep from her eyes long enough for her to extend her wings and take off with me following behind. At first we're a little wobbly trying to get used to the difference between hybrid and true form.

But once we get the hang of it we rise in slow spirals to our branch and walk in to find our hollow near the door filled with different bedding materials.

Luce lays down first next to the wall and I lay down on the outside resting my snout on her neck, falling asleep listening to her steady heartbeat.

The next day I wake up to find Luce laying her snout in between us while my snout rest on her paws.

When I go to get up I chuckle when I find our tail spikes entwined. I slowly work my tail free and walk out the door to find two fresh deer waiting for us.

Both have Grandeeney's scent on it, I smile knowing this is the only thing we'll eat for the next couple days.

When I drag the deer inside I find Luce awake blinking the sleep out of her eyes. I drop one of the deer in front of her and say "How you feeling?"

She shuffles her wings and says "I'm hungry and I feel like flying forever."

I grin and say "Good then eat up and we'll go flying."

Once we finish eating she takes off flying first and I feel my instincts take over. Once she has flown for about 5 minutes I launch off the branch and I can tell her instincts have taken her too as she starts tempting me by rolling when I try to grab her.

After a few hours of flying she turns her head around and roars a challenge, I roar one back and beat my wings faster to catch her. When she rises I follow her and we rises in tight spirals snarling and snapping.

Finally my tail catches hers and I bite latching on to her shoulder, with her latching on to mine. We fold our wings and fall back to the earth but before we can make contact we snap our wings open breaking apart. I roar my happiness before chasing after her again.

 **Grandeeney P.O.V.**

I'm at the lake with Igneel when we hear the roars overhead. We look up to see Natsu grab Lucy before falling. I look at Igneel and he looks at me and I say "We'll have hatchlings around here soon enough don't you think?"

He nods his head saying "Indeed it won't be long now." We look back to the sky to see Natsu take off after her again roaring his happiness for all to hear.

I smile and say "it seems your boy has grown up since you left him."

He smirks "So it seems, he is no longer the rash little boy I left in your care. To think he now has a mate and will soon have kids on the way."

We look over to see Weisslogia and Skiadrum appear with grins on their faces.

"What are you so happy about?" I say

"We just got back from the Sabertooth guild, Sting and Rogue have claimed their mates." Skiadrum says settling on a sunning stone watching the two dragons fly through the air.

"Well that's good it means we'll have four pairs joining us next year." Igneel says as he watches the two as well.

"Have you heard anything else match wise from Fairy Tail?" Igneel says to me never taking his eyes off the sky

"Apparently Laxus is making a move, Erik is still unsure, and Wendy is still too young but she does have her eye on a fire mage by the name of Romeo." I say repeating what Makarov told me last night after he had spoken to Natsu and Lucy.

"So hopefully we'll have all the pairs mated in the next few years. Speaking of which was it really a good idea pairing Celeste with Smaug?" Weisslogia says while swimming in the lake.

I glare at him saying "At first it was Smaug's idea but then Celeste said the same thing not knowing that Smaug had brought it up first so yea I would say it's a good pairing."

He hums before diving under to snap at the fish in the pond. Skiadrum looks at me and says "I feel he is coming."

We stiffen at his words but then relax once he says "He will not be here for another two years meaning the matings will be taken care of and the hatchlings running around, however we must find a secluded spot for him."

Metalicana appears smirking and says " I know just the place and in two years time it will be ready for him."

With that we go about the day sometimes tilting our heads up when a particularly loud roar can be heard.

* * *

 **Guys I got two things for you:**

 **1) I need baby names for the different elements:**

 **Fire**

 **Metal**

 **Sky**

 **Shadow**

 **Light**

 **Poison**

 **Lightning**

 **If you give me 3 names or more for any of the elements then your name will appear in the A/N of the first chapter of the sequel.**

 **You think you have a competitive streak that can rival a Fairy Tail mages? Then show me. who can give up more baby names?**

 **September 30 is the last day I'm accepting baby names.**

 **Rules for names:**

 **They have to be cute.**

* * *

 **2) I'm doing a poll for the name of the sequel. The options are:**

 **Dragon's Sanctuary**

 **or**

 **Dragon's Future**

 **This poll will continue until October 1st when I drop the first chapter.**

 **Are you up for the challenge or are you Quatro Puppies?**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	20. A Dragon's Eye

**Why do you want babies so bad? Can't you just enjoy the fluff? Well no matter you'll have your babies next chapter. You know I'm still looking for baby names. More on that at the end for right now though here's Chapter 19.**

* * *

Chapter 19

A Dragon's Eye

 **Normal P.O.V.**

In a dragon's eye many things can be seen. Love, lust, admiration, longing, yearning, satisfaction, fear, or even just peace.

A dragon will live a long time, and in that time will see many things. Though sometimes it may miss what is right there in front of it.

When you look into a dragon's eye never take for granted what you see there, for the wisdom it holds is more than an ordinary human can understand in several life times.

Then there are times when a dragon's eyes are just eyes used for seeing the fun times, the hard times, or for opening early in the morning when you're with your mate in your tree house on Tenrou island.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I open my eyes to see the sun starting to come up over the horizon so I lift my head to gaze at the stars that are slowly fading away in the morning light.

I stand up and stretch only to end up yawning like a cat. I pad out of the treehouse and glide down to the lake for a drink before laying on a rock to soak up the warmth of the sun.

I look up to see Grandeeney flying overhead and I call out a good morning which she returns in kind.

"Morning Lucy, how did you sleep?" I turn to see pop walking out of his cave and I say jokingly "What is this word sleep you speak of? Because Natsu won't let me have but a few hours worth."

He chuckles at that before walking over to get a drink and lay on the other side of the lake. "Are you hungry?" I just shake my head no saying "I just ate yesterday."

We both turn our heads when we hear grumbling coming from the edge of the clearing only to be greeted with the sight of a grumpy Metalicana. "Damn you kids could you be any louder?"

I hide my snout under my paws in embarrassment and pop just chuckles and says "Ah young love, and just think you have many many more years to your lifespan now."

I lift my snout up and say "Oh yea I forgot about that part."

"Jeez just how much did ash breath teach you?" Metalicana says while yawning

"Quite a bit actually he wanted to make sure I was completely ok with the entire thing." Pop nods and says "Just like I taught him."

I look up and say "speak of the devil and he will appear."

"Hey who you calling the devil. You weirdo." Natsu says as he land next to me.

"Could you two have been any louder last night, ash for breath?" Metalicana says grumpily.

"Then maybe you should have picked another spot to nest." Natsu says with a snort

Metalicana's lips raise in a snarl "In case you've forgotten I've been around for more centuries then you have seen, and I had my nest built months before you showed up."

Natsu lets out a growl but stops when Grandeeney says "Is that fighting I hear this early in the morning?"

"No" Natsu says with a sigh.

With Metalicana saying "No Ma'am."

"Good, now how are you this morning Lucy?" she says turning her attention to me.

"I'm doing great for other than the lack of sleep." I say glaring at Natsu who only has a smirk on his face.

She huffs and says "It's to be expected when you have a fire dragon as your mate."

We look at Igneel and he just shuffles his wings saying "Wouldn't know haven't found mine yet."

"Don't worry everyone has a soul mate in the world." Grandeeney says before heading to the pond to cool off.

I lay my head down and decide to close my eyes for a few minutes.

When I wake up it's already lunch time and almost everyone has scattered from the lake except for Natsu who's sleeping beside me.

When I lift my head Natsu opens his eyes and says "sleep good?"

"Yea what about you did you sleep?"

"Nah I can always sleep when we get back to Magnolia as for right now though…"

He stops then inhales. "What's the matter?"

He frowns saying "I don't know you smell different than usual."

I stretch my wings saying "It doesn't matter I want go hunting, want to come with?"

"Nah you go, I'll see you in a bit." I nod then fly off hoping to find some of those tasty spiked turtles I had my first day here.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Once Luce takes off I fly in the other direction to Grandeeney's cave to ask her a question. When I land she walks out to meet me saying "Natsu can I help you with something?"

I tilt my head a bit trying to figure out how to say it without sounding like an idiot until finally I settle with "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but sure you can ask another one." I grin before remembering why I'm there.

"Back at the lake after Luce woke up from her nap I noticed that her scent had changed. It's not completely changed but it's…" Not knowing how to continue, I stop.

"It's different."I nod and look up to see her staring at me with understanding in her eyes.

"I have a hunch so tomorrow when she comes down to the lake I'll see for myself if anything has changed. In the meantime you must be starving after everything you and Lucy have been doing these past few days."

I nod again and she chuckles before saying "I have 3 deer over by that tree take as much as you want." Pointing with her snout.

"Thank you Grandeeney." I say as I walk over.

She just turns around and walks back into her cave humming something about the fish caught the fly and the bird caught the fish.

After I eat I head back to the lake to go swimming while I'm waiting for Luce to show up. I look up when I hear stomping in the woods only to see Weisslogia and Skiadrum walk into the clearing having a disagreement about whether it's easier to hide using the shadows or by blinding the enemy with light.

Weisslogia sees me and says "We'll finish this argument later."

Skiadrum huffs before replying "We've been having this argument for the past 600 years. Light brain you can't keep just blowing it off."

Weisslogia just shakes his head and turns to me saying "We never did finish that diving bet. Ready to get your ass kicked."

I jump out of the water flaring my wings a bit to dry them before saying "Last on to the branch is a moldy deer carcass."

Then I jump into the air flapping quickly to gain altitude. When I land Weisslogia is not far behind, I turn around to watch him land then I back up and pull my wing around in a mock salute before falling off the branch backwards.

While I'm in the air I keep my wings tucked away and do a backflip so I'm facing the water. When I hit the water I hit face first and before I know it I can see the bottom but before I touch it I float back to the surface.

I hurry up and swim to shore before Weisslogia jumps. As he falls he tucks his wings and does a backflip before doing a front flip unfortunately he ends up doing a belly flop, when he hits I flinch in sympathy thinking back to a week after we got here when I did the same thing.

Weisslogia just sit's there for about an hour trying to breath when Dad comes up and says "Let me guess he was showing up and belly flopped?"

I just nod before walking over and grabbing the older dragon's tail to haul him to shore. Finally he says "shouldn't have done that front flip."

Dad snorts and says "Shouldn't have flipped at all."

Weisslogia stands up and says "Your son started it."

"My son is 20 years old of course he's gonna act childish. You are almost 1,000 years old you should know better." Dad retorts

"I am not 1,000 I'm only 650 years old, you should know that we hatched on the same day." Weisslogia hisses.

"Wait you hatched on the same day?" I ask quickly cutting into their argument.

Dad nods and says "All 5 of us hatched in the same village on the same day."

"What are you two knuckleheads talking about now?" says Metalicana

I just shake my head before flying off to find Luce, when I see her take off from a clearing I chase after her.

She looks back but instead of slowing down she speeds up and I grin knowing we won't touch the ground for the rest of the day.

Towards sunset Luce flies higher then we had before, where the air is thin and no birds are capable of flying for more than a minute. So high the island is the size of a thumbtack, we look up and all we see are stars every where.

When I grab her I growl "No, my falling star, the sky cannot have you back" Before we fall again.

We break apart before we hit the ground and when she swings up I can see her panting, I grin knowing she won't be in the mood for flying tomorrow.

When we set down on the branch she just walks into the house before collapsing in the nest and curling up. I walk over and curl up beside her setting my snout on her neck before falling asleep.

The next morning I wake up to see Luce still asleep so I get up and fly down to the pond for a drink. I lift my snout up water still dripping off when I hear Grandeeney land next to me.

"That flight yesterday certainly took a while." She says as she lays on one of the rock.

I just grunt as I wait for Luce to come down. "You know it's very possible she could be pregnant especially after that flight tomorrow." She prods again.

"It would be great if she is, I know the longer the flight the higher the chance of there being triplets." She continues when I don't reply.

"Don't get me wrong Grandeeney it would be great if she is, it's just I'm worried how it would affect her. Would she worry herself sick or would she be overjoyed?" I say looking at my paws.

"Natsu either way she still loves you, she said so herself at the wedding she will stay by your side forever and bear your children, she wants them just as much as you do." She says softly.

I look up when I hear wings flapping to see Luce gliding down in slow gentle circles. When she lands next to me I can tell her scent has definitely changed since yesterday.

Grandeeney says "how are you feeling this morning, Lucy?"

She yawns and says "To be honest I'm not sure, something's off."

Grandeeney says "I thought so, especially after that flight yesterday."

"What about it? I wanted to fly higher then I have before, and I did." She says confusion dancing across her eyes.

I turn my head to the side not sure how this is gonna go.

Then Grandeeney says "It may have been 400 years since the last mating pair flew but when a mating pair flies for as long as you two did yesterday then that means you were fertile."

Luce narrows her eyes and says "Grandeeney can you please stop beating around the bush and tell me."

I inhale and before Grandeeney says anything I say "It means you're pregnant Luce. Yesterday when I said your scent had changed slightly, I didn't know it at the time but, you became fertile. And that flight yesterday sealed the deal."

I look at Grandeeney and she nods her head before saying "One day out of the mating season you are most likely to conceive, males can always tell because the female's scent changes slightly. Another way to tell is on that day, females fly further, faster, and higher than they do any other time of the two weeks. Not only did your scent change slightly yesterday but even now your scent is changing with the clutch."

Luce starts trembling slightly so I take my snout and lay it on her paws, when she looks down I give her my biggest puppy eyes I can knowing it will distract her.

She stops trembling and says "Ok so I'm pregnant is there anything else I should know that this baka won't tell me" looking back at Grandeeney.

She nods and says "Pregnancy in dragons only last four and a half months instead of nine months as it does for humans. After you give birth even though you won't mate for another decade when mating season comes around again you will still change and your hatchlings will change with you. This happens until they reach their tenth year by then they will be learning magic and able to protect themselves."

Then I speak up wanting her to hear this bit from me. "You won't be having only one kid Luce, among dragons it's common to have twins and triplets as a way to ensure the race survives."

Grandeeney nods and adds "It's very rare to have just one, though it can happen if the female doesn't fly long enough, or she conceives before the day of her longest flight. It is actually considered to be very lucky if you conceive on your longest flight."

Luce huffs and I can tell she's starting to overthink things then my mind flashes back to Valentine's day. I raise my snout and blow out half a heart when Luce sees this she freezes knowing exactly what I did. She copies my movements and sure enough floating over the water is a whole heart made of fire.

"Luce don't forget I'm here with you always, never assume you have to do this alone." I say leaning my snout against hers.

She relaxes and says "You're right I'm never alone as long as I have my dragon protecting me."

When I look up she's grinning and I frown. "Why are you so happy?" I say

"Because life couldn't be any better then it is right now and I just figured out how to touch the bottom of the lake." she says eyeing the lake.

"Wait how?" I say as I watch her. She just shakes her head and says "you're gonna have to figure it out for yourself."

My frown turns into a grin when I say "Or I could just see for myself." even as I'm saying this I start sifting through her thoughts but then I come across a solid barrier and no matter how hard I try I can't break through.

I break away from her thoughts to see her grinning big time. "I told you I'm saying anything about it. I will make a deal with you though."

I narrow my eyes and say "What's the deal?"

She blows a small flame out her nose before saying "In a decade if you still haven't touched the bottom of the lake I will tell you."

I frown and she says "Aww is the great Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel afraid of a small deal."

I growl and say "You're on, ten years and if I still haven't touched the bottom you have to spill."

We look over when we hear Grandeeney laughing, when she calms down she says "that's a positive about a dragon's longer life span that you can make deals like that."

Luce frowns and says "Actually I've been wondering about that, how long do dragons actually live for?"

Luce looks at me and I shrug before we both look at Grandeeney. "Dragons can in theory live forever, though it had never been proven. throughout our lives we don't stop growing, now in our humans forms you can't tell other then you're a few inches taller than everyone else. However when you're in beast form as you are now your body will constantly grow."

"Why I once saw a dragon that was 2,000 years old and his teeth were as long as your horns Natsu. His tail was as long as all of you, and his wings were longer then mine and Igneels combined." she adds.

"Are there ways for Dragons to die?" Luce says quietly.

Grandeeney snorts and says "Of course, a blast of magic, a sword through the heart, or even contracting a sickness can take us down. Though as you found out with Acnologia, little damage is done to our tough hides."

"If little damage can be done then why did you run from the hunters?" I say curious about the whole age thing.

The sky dragon sighs and says "The first reason was to protect our kids of course, but the other lesser known reason is because even dragons can be overrun through sheer numbers. Surely you have noticed it Natsu? In all your fights? Think about it. You can fight many enemies, most stronger than you and come out mostly unscathed but when you're faced with an army eventually it reaches the point where you can do no more."

I look at the ground not really seeing it as I think about what she had said. All the fights I've gone through with and without Luce, all the armies we've had to go up against.

All the dark guilds, then it clicks, and I say "Though our magic returns faster than others, and our stamina is higher we still have a breaking point, and once we reach that breaking point we are as good as dead."

I look up to see her slowly nodding. "Thank you Grandeeney now I understand." Truly gratified that I know where to find my limits and surpass them.

The elder dragon stands up and says "Well I'll leave you two alone now I have some herbs drying out in the cave I have to check on." Before she stretches her wings and heads east.

"Natsu are we really ready to have kids? And so soon?" I look at Luce who is stretching, scratching her claws along the stone causing small chips to flake off.

"Luce you will be the perfect mother, the only question we should be asking is when the hatchlings get older who is gonna be more childish me or them." I say grinning as I stand up next to her.

She bats a paw at my head and I duck only to have her clip the top of my horns. "Baka I meant are we ready money wise to handle twins or even triplets?"

"Don't worry about it. When we get back I'll talk to Erza about taking a short S-class to make sure we're ready." I say and she snorts

"You know I hate it when you go on those without me." She replies as she turns her snout away.

"Luce relax nothing will happen, not when my life is tied to yours. If I was to die so would you and I won't let that happen, We're gonna fly this world together and we can't do that if I do something so foolish as getting hurt. Besides if we go I promise I will be back in time for you to give birth." I finish as I rub my snout against hers getting her to relax.

She looks me in the eye and says "You promise?"

I nod saying "I promise upon my honor as a Fairy Tail mage, as a dragon, and above all I promise as your mate I will be there."

She nods and we take off for our tree house when we land I say "Why don't you rest, I know you're still tired after yesterday, and I'll go find some of those turtles you like so much."

She yawns and walks to the nest while I take off again. When I land on the shore line I walk along trying to sniff some turtles out when I hear Grandeeney, Dad, and Metalicana talking in a cave.

"Are you sure this cave will be ready for when he shows up?" Grandeeney says

"Positive, I just need to add some supports to the back and it'll be set." Metalicana says

"Are we even sure the black dragon will show up?" I hear dad say sounding a little skeptical.

"Igneel you know as well as we do that if Skiadrum says it will happen, then it will. If anyone has a connection with Acnologia, it's him." Grandeeney says slightly peeved.

"Oh and Metalicana make sure your scent is out of here when he arrives."

The metal dragon snorts and says "He's not arriving for another 2 years it will be plenty long enough for any scents to be washed into the surf. I'm more worried about what he'll do to any hatchlings that wonder in."

"I have a plan for that, we make sure the mating pairs know this area is off limits and for hatchlings to go here they will be in trouble with us, and not their parents." Dad says.

"Ah shuddup lava breath you're only happy because your son's mate is pregnant already." Metalicana huffs

"At least my son had the scales to ask, how long did yours wait?" Dad retorts back.

"Enough both of you, let's go. I need to make sure Natsu isn't trying to out dive Weisslogia again." and all three elder dragons fly out of the cave heading towards the center of the island and the lake.

Though their conversation is a little worrying, I think back to the conversation I had with Dad on the way here and I know there's nothing to worry about.

Then I turn and go back to hunting turtles, Once I find enough for the both of us I fly back to the house to find Luce fast asleep.

I smirk and gently nudge her awake before saying "Dinners here." she lifts her snout up and reaches over grabbing a small one and tossing it into the air quickly snaps her jaws shut with an audile snap once the turtle falls into range.

I huff and say "And you tell me not to play with my food." She grins sheepishly and says "what? They're really fun to eat that way."

"You know, we can always head back early and stay in the quarry until the transformation wears off." I say knowing she'll be excited to tell the guild.

To my surprise she shakes her head and says "No, I want to spend the last week of our honeymoon here, and then we can tell them when we get back."

I give her a soft smile and say "The choice is always yours, to make."

We spent the next week enjoying each other's company. Often making her laugh with how many different dives I figured out how to do while jumping off a branch over 400 feet in the air.

And yet I still cannot touch the bottom.

When the day came that our scales retreated and we turned back to normal we knew it was time to go back to Magnolia and the guild.

* * *

 **Guys I got two things for you:**

 **1) I need baby names for the different elements:**

 **Fire**

 **Metal**

 **Sky**

 **Shadow**

 **Light**

 **Poison**

 **Lightning**

 **If you give me 3 names or more for any of the elements then your name will appear in the A/N of the first chapter of the sequel.**

 **You think you have a competitive streak that can rival a Fairy Tail mages? Then show me. who can give up more baby names?**

 **September 30 is the last day I'm accepting baby names.**

 **Rules for names:**

 **They have to be cute.**

* * *

 **2) I'm doing a poll for the name of the sequel. The options are:**

 **Dragon's Sanctuary**

 **or**

 **Dragon's Future**

 **This poll will continue until October 1st when I drop the first chapter.**

 **Are you up for the challenge or are you Quatro Puppies?**

* * *

 **I am literally giving you the option of picking the title of the sequel and no one has said anything about it. In the reviews leave which name you would prefer. I am not posting this poll on my profile that way only the ones who actually read the story get to pick. So give me a break and vote. The options are above.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	21. A Baby's Cry

**Alright guys this is it. The moment you've been waiting for, what some of those names are good for. I have to say thank you to all who have followed me as I wrote this, now I know I updated this kinda really fast but I get excited seeing how you react to what I write.**

 **As for the new story I just put up. The Dragon King and Queen will definitely be updated slower but that's because I have other stories that are ready to be dropped as well. Now I'm not saying I'm just gonna update once a week, oh no, that's not fair to y'all or my imagination but the updates will definitely be coming out at least every other day but no more then a 3 day difference. Now since I'm done telling you my two sense...**

 **I give you:**

 **Chapter 20**

* * *

Chapter 20

A Baby's Cry

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

We're winging our way back to Magnolia after our honeymoon, Natsu and I had so much fun but I'm glad to be returning. I already have a small baby bump and Natsu isn't leaving my side for the trip.

I'm trying to figure out how to tell the guild that I'm pregnant and Natsu is, not surprisingly, still thinking of ways to reach the bottom of the lake on Tenrou.

"Natsu, will you stop thinking about the lake you can always think about it when we go back next year. You should be thinking of how we're gonna tell the guild." I say quickly yanking him from his thoughts.

He growls but says "Yea you're right the lake will be there next year. Now how to break the news to our rowdy, over enthusiastic, and laughable guild."

I laugh but squeak when a shadow rises up from the forest only to form into Skiadrum.

"Skiadrum what are you doing here?" I ask completely surprised he's here instead of at Sabertooth with Rogue.

"Well, I heard you were flying over and I never got to say congratulations." the gentlemanly shadow dragon says.

"Uh thank you?" I say a little thrown off about the whole situation

"Shadow can't you see you're embarrassing Lucy?" This time I almost drop out of the sky when Weisslogia appears above us.

"It's better than scaring her out of the sky, Light." The shadow dragon retorts to the light dragon.

The light dragon grins and says "Sorry didn't mean to spook you. Oi Natsu when you get back we still have that bet going on."

"Aye Light when we return we'll see, but this time no belly flopping I'm surprised your scales aren't as red as my fire from how many times you hit." Natsu says flying backwards and grinning.

"Well then we'll have to see, as for now watch out for that tree." The elder says grinning.

Natsu frowns and flips over only to run face first into a tree. I giggle while the twin dragons downright laugh.

"Why you no good light eater when I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you had never hatched." Natsu yells out as he takes after the light dragon only for the dragon to disappear into light particles.

Natsu returns to my side grumbling something about light dragons have no manners in a fight.

"Natsu calm down you can always use a guild brawl to cool down." I say still giggling after his collision with the tree.

He grins and says "Yea you're right but for right now though let's hurry I can already see Magnolia's train station."

With that we fly faster to see our nakama again. When we land in front of the guild, I scrunch my nose at the smells coming from inside.

"I forgot that the smells would be more potent after being away for 2 months." I mutter and Natsu just grunts.

He wraps an arm around my waist and says "Ready?" I nod and he kicks the doors in.

I yell out "Minna we're back." Everyone had frozen when the door kicked open but after I said that everyone start rushing us.

Natsu being Natsu, growls, grabs me and lights on fire to keep them back, then Erza steps forward and says "Natsu, you should know better than that."

I pat his arms and say "It's not his fault he's being possessive right now, especially when I'm pregnant."

She nods in understanding and yells "Back it up, give them room."

Everyone goes back to where they were sitting and we walk over to the 'Team Natsu' table. Mira sits a strawberry milkshake in front of me and says "How far along are you Lucy?"

"Only a week and a half." I say after I take a sip of the sweet drink. Then Natsu speaks up and says "Erza, can you, me, and Ice dick take an S- class mission? Preferably the sooner the better."

Erza raises an eyebrow and says "Why so soon, you just got back?"

"Well because I want to be back for when the babies are born, and seeing as we need quite a bit of jewel before four months are up…" He leaves off hoping she'll get the message.

She does but says "Lucy I thought you said you were only a week and a half along why do you only have four months?"

I smile and explain. "Dragon births are different, they only last four and a half months instead of nine, that's why Natsu wants to head out so soon. So he can be back in time to see the kids born."

"Actually if we move out before the end of the week we may be able to get 2 missions done before the babies are due." Natsu pipes up.

Erza stares at him but I smile knowing he's more worried than he looks. "V-Very well Natsu you can go upstairs and pick the missions, but only two missions no more." She stutters before giving him a glare.

He nods and jumps to the second floor before thumping down a few minutes later giving the missions to Erza to approve. "Hmm these actually seem pretty easy we should certainly be done before you give birth, Lucy."

Erza gets up and walks over giving the papers to Mira to stamp before walking back and saying "We leave in three days Natsu. That gives Gray a day to recharge before we head out." Natsu nods while saying "Works for me."

"Well we'll be going, see you guys tomorrow." I say as I stand up. Natsu walks over and says "Then lets head home."

We spend the next two days enjoying being home and setting up plans for while Natsu's out on the jobs with Erza and Gray.

Finally the day arrives, We walk up to the train station together and as we wait for the train to arrive I say "Natsu, please behave. No fighting with Gray, No destroying anything, and above all, Natsu, please come back to me soon." I grab his vest not wanting him to go but knowing he has to.

"Luce, you weirdo, I promise I will not fight with Ice prick, I promise I will not destroy anything, and I promise on my honor as a Fairy Tail mage, a dragon, and as your mate I will return before the babies are born." He whispers at the train pulls into the station.

I stand there watching as he, Erza, and Gray climb in. I watch as the train pulls off. And I'm still watching as it grows dark.

Soon someone is standing behind me. "Come on Lu-chan he will be back."

I turn to see Mira, Juvia and Levy standing behind me. "Ok" Is all I say as we go to Fairy Hills where I'm staying with Juvia until Natsu returns.

 **~Flashback~**

 _We're in the guild sitting at our table softly arguing over whether I'll stay by myself or with a friend until Natsu returns when Juvia walks over._

 _We stop arguing and Juvia says "Juvia heard what you were arguing about, and I was wondering if you would like to stay with Juvia until Natsu returns?"_

 _Natsu lights up and I glare at him, but I give in when he gives me his puppy eyes. "Fine Natsu."_

 _"Yes, I would love to stay with you Juvia." Juvia squeals before saying "It's an extended sleepover."_

 **~End Flashback~**

When we walk into Juvia's room it's no longer covered in Gray dolls since she's dating the original now.

"Please make yourself at home, Juvia will make some tea." She says as she moves into the kitchen.

I sigh sitting down in a chair and staring out the window wondering how Natsu's doing.

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

After we get off the train and I regain my senses we check into a hotel and head straight for the clients house. After we check in there, we head to where the bandits supposed hideout is.

"Oi flame brain make sure you don't mess anything up." Ice prick prods but I ignore it remembering my promise to Luce.

Instead I just watch the mountain where the hideout is. Supposedly this group of bandits is more like an army. All the branches have gathered for some kind of trade and auction and we're supposed to take them out before they depart again in one month.

As we watch a group of bandits walk up to a rock wall and push on a pebbly. After 10 seconds the rock wall divides in half to reveal a spacious room teeming with bandits talking and chatting.

After the bandits walk in the door shuts behind them and no more light can be seen.

I lean back on my heels biting the inside of my cheek before I say "So what do you think?"

Erza says "Since it appears they are still arriving we will continue spying for another week, then attack when we're sure of what's happening."

"Or we could get a spy in there, I mean we already know how to get in." We turn to Ice dick and with an evil grin on my face I say "That's so nice of you to offer."

Erza catches on and says "Consider it punishment for trying to get Natsu to fight while we're spying." Gray backs into the bushes saying "No, no it was just an idea."

I crouch and say "Listen here Ice dick, it's the best plan we have, and Erza can't do it because everyone knows Titania and as for me everyone knows my salmon colored hair. But you can use the markings of your demon slayer magic to hide your identity and slip in, but you can't be stripping all the time."

Ice dick snorts and crosses his arms but says "You have a point there."

"Then that's what we'll do, but tomorrow. For now let's head back to the hotel." Erza says, and we slowly make our way back to town to avoid being noticed by any bandits who may be heading to the convention.

On the way back I stop in front of a shop that has something in the window that I have to buy but the price tag says 150,000 jewel and I only have 125,000 on me.

I gulp but turn to Ice dick and say "Hey Ice prick, you got 25,000 jewel I can borrow?"

He turns about to retort until he sees what's in the window and wordlessly goes into his pocket and hands me the cash. "She'll love it." I nod before going in the store and purchasing the gift.

Back at the hotel I hide the gift in the bottom of my pack before climbing onto the roof and looking at the stars, wishing that Luce is with me.

 **~ 2 weeks later ~**

We're sitting in the bushes watching the rock wall as we have been for the last 2 weeks only this time when Ice princess slips in we fallow him.

From the outside the room looked kinda of small but once you're inside it expands for quite a bit.

When we enter everyone freezes trying to see who the person with the salmon hair and the woman in armor. Then I hear "Oh shit, it's Fairy Tail, run."

And everyone scatters but before they can get far Ice dick creates an ice barrier keeping them in one spot and I say "I'll take care of it." Before hopping inside the barrier.

I start going ham on them until what Grandeeney said about a dragon's weakness is being overrun runs through my head. "Shit I just had to act without thinking, Luce is gonna kill me." I say before thinking fast and saying "Ice prick get your ass in here."

Shortly after I say that I see swords flying and Ice lances swinging around me. Now that I have space to move I decide to try something new I've been working on.

I transform into hybrid form and fly until I'm above the group. Once in a spot where I can concentrate I swing my arms in a slow circle saying "I call upon the dragon spirit to protect the ones close to me and wash the darkness away: Dragon's soul."

I immediately think of Luce and our unborn children, then of Erza and Ice prick. As the spell activates a dragon of fire appears taking out all the bandits. When I release the spell I fall and hit the ground, but I'm able to stand.

"Shit that took a lot." I say to no one in particular. After Erza and Ice dick get over their shock we quickly round up the bandits and make tracks to town. However as we're walking I can't help wonder how Luce is doing.

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I'm at the guild talking to the girls when my amulet glows brighter. I grab it and smile, I know he's safe, I know he's working hard to get back to me and our babies.

I know everything's alright. "Lu-chan we haven't seen you smile like that in a while, what has you so happy?"

I just shake my head not wanting to explain it. They go back to talking and I say "Have you heard anything from Erik, Kinana?"

Kinana nods and says "He asked me out yesterday." We all squeal knowing another dragon slayer has been claimed. Then we turn when the doors burst open to reveal Igneel fuming.

I get up and walk over saying "Pops what's wrong?"

He looks at me and frowns saying "Natsu is an idiot."

I must have looked confused because he says "He just used a dangerous spell called Dragon's soul. That spell uses a lot of energy and I was trying to see if he was here because if he was I was gonna wring his neck for using it carelessly."

I frown and say "He's out on a S-class mission so if he used a spell like that then he had a very good reason for it."

Pop smiles and says "I figured he was out since he didn't pop up right away asking for a fight."

I nod and say "Him and the rest of Team Natsu took 2 S-class missions to earn some money before the babies come." He just nods before saying "Well I guess I'll be going sorry for interrupting your day."

I smile and say "Nonsense it's always fun to see you." He just walks out the door waving before transforming into beast mode and taking off.

I walk back to the table and Mira says "What was that about? Why was Igneel so angry?" I settle down and say "Natsu used a particularly powerful spell called Dragon's soul and Igneel popped into make sure Natsu wasn't doing it for something stupid.

Mira frowns and says "Dragon soul? Where have I heard that before?"

Laxus walks over and says "You heard it from me, Dragon soul take a lot of energy, It's where the user calls forth his dragon half to protect those he cares about and wash the darkness away. That's why your amulet flashed, it was his dragon saying that he's here to protect you. He was most likely in a tough position to use such a spell but his love must be deeper than we thought if you feel it from here."

"It's similar to one of the three fairy spells: Fairy law, but only dragons and dragon slayers can use it and seeing you, Lucy, are still alive then he is indeed strong enough to use such a spell. However we won't know how weak it left him until they return." We all turn to see Master walking over.

"Laxus is correct though Natsu is smart enough to only use such a spell in dangerous conditions. Mira what were the jobs they took?" The master says turning to the take over mage.

Said mage gets up and walks to the bookshelf behind the bar pulling out an especially thick volume and flipping through until she says "The first one is to take out a bandit convention, the numbers were estimated to be close to 1000 bandits would show up."

I pale as I remember what Grandeeney had said next to the lake. "Lu-chan are you alright? You're looking kinda pale." Levy says worriedly.

I whisper Grandeeney's words. "A dragon's only weakness is being overrun."

Laxus frowns, and Master looks deep in thought before saying "Natsu must have felt he was being overrun and resorted to Dragon's soul to end the fight quickly."

Suddenly ringing comes from the bar. Mira puts the book down and says "Master it's Erza calling."

Master looks at me and says "Don't worry we'll have this sorted soon enough. Mira bring the card over here and put it on speaker."

Mira brings the card over along with a lacrima. When she waves the card over the lacrima Erza and Gray can be seen.

"What's the matter Erza? Where is Natsu?" Master starts off.

Erza clenches her jaw and says "Natsu is fine, just exhausted but that's the reason we're calling. Master when we attacked the convention Natsu used a spell called Dragon's soul, afterwards he was able to stand but he had close to no energy left and as soon as we got back to the hotel he crashed into bed." She tilts the lacrima to show Natsu sawing logs louder than usual.

"Master just what is Dragon's soul and why is he so tired after using it?"

Erza actually looks worried until Master says "No need to worry Erza, the spell is similar to Fairy Law yet completely different. It can only be wielded by dragons and dragon slayers. As for why he's so tired, the spell is very expensive to use energy wise so let him get his sleep."

Laxus snorts and says "He's lucky to be alive, using a spell like that."

I sniffle away tears and Mira smacks Laxus upside the head saying "Hush" Laxus looks back at me and says "Sorry" I just shake my head trying with all my control to keep the tears from falling.

"Damn hormones, even with a shorter pregnancy I still have to deal with them" I say with a watery smile.

Levy giggles and Mira smiles. I yawn and say "Juvia I'm heading back." Before standing and walking out the door. Mira runs up besides me and says "We won't let you go alone Lucy remember we're always here for you."

I try to smile but then my head turns back to that spell. "Mira, when will he learn? If he had died using that spell I could have as well."

She looks at me in surprise and says "What do you mean Lucy?"

I shake my head saying "It's something Natsu told me, that our life forces are connected so if one dies then so does the other." Mira just smiles before saying "Natsu knows what he's doing, he may have jumped in head first at the beginning but then he tried to fix it. How much you want to bet that he was kicking himself for not thinking first?"

"Yea you're probably right." I yawn again and she says "Come on let's get you back."

After Mira leaves to go close up for the night I can't help but wonder what is Natsu thinking?

 **~The Next Day~ Natsu P.O.V.**

I wake up to sunlight hitting me square in the face. I feel around the bed looking for Luce until I remember where we are and what happened last night.

"Damn it Luce is gonna kill me if she finds out what I did." I say to myself not really expecting an answer but I get one in the form of Ice dick saying "Too late, apparently Igneel popped in at the guild last night ready to kill you for using that spell."

My eyes widen. "Damn it I forgot Dragon's soul is connected through element."

"Apparently Lucy felt it too through that amulet she wears." Ice dick says. I sit up growling at the headache that is throbbing through at the moment before I can focus on the food that's piled on the table.

When ice dick sees what I'm eyeing he says "Laxus said you were gonna be hungry when you woke up so we went ahead and ordered a ton of food for you. We already ate so the rest is yours."

I nod and start digging in. When I finish Erza enters the room and slaps me in the back of the head. I yelp and say "What was that for?"

"Because you worried Lucy with that stunt you pulled last night and she doesn't need the stress." I pause and I say "Sorry guys I didn't mean to worry you or her."

"It's cool Flame brain besides that gift you picked up should cheer her up again, it won't be long before we head home we just have to collect the reward for this mission and finish the second one." Ice dick says packing his bag.

I nod and finish packing my bag, then we meet Erza in the lobby and pick up our reward and head towards the next job.

 **~ 2 weeks later ~**

We're looking for a monster called a manticore. Apparently it's part lion, scorpion and has dragon wings. I snort at the idea of anything but dragons and dragon slayers having dragon wings.

As we climb the mountain that is the beast's lair, I pause when I hear roars that sound much too familiar to be anything else but two dragons.

I frown and mutter "What have those two gotten themselves into this time?" I change form and take off for the top yelling to Erza and Ice dick to hurry up but be careful.

When I get to the top sure enough I smell Light and Shadow so I yell out "Light, Shadow what have you done this time?"

"Oi Natsu is that you?" I hear one call out. "What do you think?" I yell back.

"Can you get us out of here before the manticore comes back?" Yup that would be Shadow.

"Only if you help us defeat it." I yell as I fly closer to where the sounds are coming from.

"Ouch you ain't gotta yell, We're right here." Light says

I huff and quickly melt the bars so they can escape then say "What the fuck did you do this time?"

Light looks sheepish so I turn to Shadow and he says "Light challenged the manticore to do something, and well let's just say Light cheated and the manticore was beyond pissed."

I groan and say "I don't have time for this, we have to finish this mission so I can get home to Luce, I promised her I would be home before she gave birth."

They both turn serious and Light says "Then let us help you, and we can give your friends a lift after the mission is over."

I think it over for a second before saying "You can help up with the mission, as for the lift you have to ask them." They nod and we fly out the cave entrance to see Erza and emo ice just reaching the peak.

"You beat the manticore already?" Ice dick says

Light says "No the manticore won't return until sundown, but beware it's stinger when you attack. That stinger can cause paralysis."

Shadow flinches gently rolling his wing. I laugh saying "Why in the world would you challenge a manticore at anything?"

"Light thought that manticores were dumb and he could defeat one but of course he didn't think it out and we got trapped." Shadow says.

"Wait, wait, wait I thought your names were Weisslogia and Skiadrum?" Ice dick says.

Light says "That they are but we use Light and Shadow to make it easier to confuse our opponents. We only use our true names in company of friends and family."

"That's understandable." Erza says with a thoughtful face.

"Oi Natsu is it true that you used Dragon's soul two weeks ago?" I look up at the light dragon in surprise and say "Yea how did you know?"

"Easy really, you father was pissed when he felt it. He was about to burn the island until Grandeeney knocked him out." Shadow says as if it's the simplest thing in the world.

Which in reality it was.

Light huffs and says "You're not supposed to use that move until you've mastered it. What had happened if you had accidentally killed yourself and in the process your mate and hatchlings?"

I snap at him and say "Well that didn't happen so just drop it. I'm worried enough about how Luce is doing without you adding that on my shoulders."

Shadow says softly "We just don't want you or your mate getting hurt because of messing up a simple spell."

Erza speaks up saying "Wait that was simple?"

Shadow nods and Light says "There are spells that are much more difficult, than that one, that Natsu will only be able to use after he's had a few more centuries experience."

If brains could explode you would've seen Erza's and Ice dick's hit the moon.

"What do you mean centuries?" Erza says

"Dragons can in effect live forever if nothing happens to their bodies physically." Shadow says.

Light snorts and says "Natsu have you not told your guild mates all the effects yet?"

I growl and say "In case you two dunderheads have forgotten I have more important things to worry about right now besides telling my guild mates about the changes both Luce and I have had to go through now if you'll excuse me I have a manticore to kill. Or have you not noticed the beast winging its way here from the east."

I take off before they answer thinking _'Luce, I wish you were here.'_

 **~ 2 Weeks later~ Lucy P.O.V.**

I'm sitting at the bar talking with Mira, Levy, and Juvia when I feel one of the babies kick. I put a hand on my stomach and sure enough the kick happens again. I groan after a third one because let's face it they could be soccer players with how hard they kick.

"Lu-Chan are you alright?" Levy says hesitantly.

I nod and say "The babies are kicking like there's no tomorrow. This keeps up and I'll have bruises." Mira is smiling and she says "How much longer do you have Lucy?"

I do the math in my head real fast and say "About 14 weeks. Hey Mira what was the second job they went on?"

Mira pulls the big book of missions, as we've all come to call it, off the book shelf and flips to the page then she says "The second job was to take down a manticore in it's lair at the top of a mountain."

 _'Natsu I hope you're OK.'_ I think as I focus on my milkshake. "Why wouldn't I be Luce? That manticore was nothing." I spin around and run into the warm arms that the voice belongs to.

"I missed you." I whisper into his vest. "I missed you too, the whole time I was gone I kept wondering what you were up to, what you were thinking, how you were doing." He says back.

I look up at him and he says "Why were you worried? I had made a promise to you at the train station before I left, and you of all people know I keep my promises."

I nod before saying "I know but after I found out about Dragon's soul I couldn't help but be worried." He grabs my chin to look me in the eyes again and says "I know I made a mistake but I corrected it with what I could, and trust me I've been chewed up and spit out by Dad, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum.

"Wait when did you run into those two trouble makers?" I say looking behind him to see said dragons.

He grins and says "They got into a bit of trouble with the manticore and let's just say they would've stayed in that mountain if I didn't get them out."

I cross my arms and glare at the light and shadow dragons saying "What did you do this time?" Instead of looking me in the eye they're looking at everything else.

"Oh look there's Grandeeney" Light says but before they move over to the sky dragon she says "Oh no you don't, tell us what you did that made Natsu have to free you." By now the whole guild is watching as the twin dragons get rebuked like little children.

"Well Light may have challenged a manticore to a bet and then cheated." Shadow whispers the last part but we still hear.

"Weisslogia how many times do I have to tell you not to make challenges that you can't win? And then you have the tenacity to cheat?" Grandeeney is getting ticked now, then she turns to Shadow.

"What was your part in these shenanigans?" Shadow tries to fade but Light says "Oh no you don't if I have to face the consequences then so do you." He grabs him by the back of his shirt and hauls him out of the shadows.

He clears his throat and says "I may or may not have helped him in fighting the manticore after it found out Light cheated."

Grandeeney is glaring right now and says "Let me guess you got stung and since you couldn't fly Weisslogia stayed with you?" They both nod and she calms down a bit before saying "I know just the thing to make you learn your lesson."

She turns to Master and says "Is there anyone who could take these two to the train station?" We hear yelps and see the two dragons trying to flee but pop catches them at the door.

"No please Grandeeney anything but the trains." Weisslogia says while Skiadrum is just quiet already accepting his fate.

Grandeeney gives a grin of malice before saying "I also need someone to ride the train with them for a good 6 hours." Master nods and says "Erza, Gray how would you feel about riding the trains for 6 hours? You'll be paid for it."

Erza and Gray nod before walking to where Pop is holding Weisslogia and Skiadrum by the back of their shirts and begin dragging the dragons to the train station.

"No please Grandeeney" Is the last thing that's heard as they walk out of the guild. Then laughter breaks out at the fact that two dragons hate trains just as much as their dragon slayer prodigies do.

I look at Natsu and see his face is slightly green at the thought of riding the train. "Don't worry you're not the one riding it this time." I say putting my hand lightly on his chest.

He looks at me and smiles before saying "I have two surprises for you." I raise an eyebrow and say "Oh Really?"

He nods and pulls out two gift boxes before saying "Which one do you want first?" I grab the one in his left and open it. Inside is a piece of paper in Erza's writing that says:

 _ **Lucy,**_

 _ **Because you and Natsu need the money more than we do, we've decided to give you the full reward from both missions. Natsu has already put the money away for safekeeping, so this is the next best thing. The total amount came up to 10,000,000 J. This should be enough for a little while what with food and everything you'll need for the babies.**_

 _ **Your Nakama,**_

 _ **Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster**_

I look at Natsu and he has one of those melt your heart smiles. "Natsu is this real? They gave us the entire reward?" He nods and says "I already put it in the safe at the house."

He hands me the other box and says "I saw this in the window of a shop in the town we were staying in for the first job."

I open the box and freeze. Inside the box sitting in velvet is a platinum key. At the top of the key are wings. In the white area is a horseshoe with wings and the prongs of the key are shaped into a horseshoe.

"Natsu do you know what this key is?" I say barely breathing. "I remembered you saying something about platinum keys being extremely rare, that's why when I saw it I got it, because I knew you wanted at least one platinum key."

"Natsu this isn't just any platinum key. This is Pegasus, the hardest key to find if not in Fiore then in the whole world. Thank you." I hug him so hard that he says "Luce.. Can't.. Breathe."

I let him go saying "Sorry" before wrapping him in another softer hug. "Come on Weirdo I want to see what this Pegasus character looks like. I've been curious since I bought it."

We walk out back with quite a few people following us. I stand in the middle of the field, with Natsu right behind me, I pull the key up and say "I call upon thee: Pegasus the winged horse."

In a flash of feathers and with a sound of thunder a beautiful white horse as tall at the shoulder as Natsu stands about 10 feet in front of us. Her wings lay softly at her back but when she extends them they reach 10 feet from tip to tip.

"You called master." The creature says bowing. I scowl but say calmly "I am not your Master I am your friend, My name is Lucy Dragneel."

She stands from her bow and says "The zodiacs say you are one of the kindest celestial mages there is in this era, and Draco says you have mated one of their kind. Congratulations. As for our contract, it can wait until after you have given birth and have the energy to keep my gate open. Until then it was nice to meet you friend."

She disappears in a flash of feathers and I lean back against Natsu trying to catch my breath. Once I'm no longer panting I say "So that's what Mama was talking about when she said they require so much energy."

"Sorry Luce I didn't know. If I had I would have waited until after you gave birth to give you the key." Natsu says as he wraps his arms around me.

"Natsu I'm fine, platinum keys require more energy than gold keys do anyway. That's why they're platinum." I say standing straight again. As we walk back inside Loke appears saying "Pegasus says you have her key now is that true?" I nod showing him the key.

He nods and says "Pegasus is a really good spirit to have, she's not as arrogant as some other platinum keys I know. Which I should add if you go hunting for platinum keys watch out for Cygnus and Orion. Orion has his head up his ass and Cygnus, well, she's just rude to everyone."

I nod and say "Thanks Loke" He smiles and closes his gate. "Well I think that was enough fun for today what do you say we head home?" Natsu says and I just nod.

 **~ 14 weeks later ~ Natsu P.O.V.**

Any day now the babies are due, Luce has been cleaning like crazy these past few days and I've been working on the baby's rooms.

I walk out of the room to see Luce frozen in front of the kitchen counter and she's holding her hand to her stomach. "Natsu, they're coming." She whispers. I don't say anything I just react. I pick her up bridal style and run to the guild.

When I kick the doors in Grandeeney starts heading to the infirmary not asking any questions. I follow and lay Luce in one of the beds. "You still have time, the contractions are about 10 minutes apart." she says after she checks Luce out.

Every few minutes someone comes in and says something before promptly leaving. The only ones that stay are Mira, Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, and Erza. When it comes time to push Grandeeney has Mira, Erza, and Lisanna drag me out of the room.

I growl getting ready to break through the door when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look back to see dad shaking his head. "No son this something only females can do." I growl again but sit next to the door.

As her screams get louder I get up and start pacing growling to myself, worried for her. When a baby's cry resounds through the guild I stop and smile. _'I'm a father.'_ I feel guys slapping my back but I can tell dad is worried as well, this is only the beginning.

Again the screams start up, and again I go back to pacing and growling. Growing more worried as her screams become weak. "Natsu you need to cool it, or at least your feet, you're burning holes in the floor." Dad says and I look down.

Sure enough there's footstep burnt into the floor where I've walked for the past 5 minutes. I grin sheepishly and quickly cool my feet off, before going back to pacing.

When the second cry is heard dad and I breathe a small sigh of relief. "Come on Luce you can do it. Only one more." I say under my breath as I start pacing again.

After what seemed like forever but in reality was only 15 minutes Grandeeney steps out and says "You can go see her." I grin but before I step in I say to dad "Keep everyone but Gramps out. Please." He nods and I walk in.

Luce is sitting in bed looking exhausted but happy. Her hair is damp and sticking to her face but her smile is content. "Hey Luce how you feeling?" I say quietly when I notice the three bundles in portable baby beds next to hers.

"Tired but happy, come over here and meet your daughters and son." I walk over and sit next to her to look into the beds. In one is a girl sleeping peacefully, she has her mother's blond hair.

The next one is awake but quiet, he has my pink hair but her brown eyes, but it's the second girl that catches my attention. She has my pink hair with blond highlights and her eyes are a mixture of onyx and emerald.

"Luce they're amazing." I say looking at her. "Natsu they're not just mine they're yours too. They're your kids just as much as they are mine."

"You're right, they're the ultimate symbol of our love." I look down at them and say "You three listen here, I'm your dad and I promise I will always be there for you and your mother. No matter what happens be it Tenrou fall or a dark guild comes after us I will always be there for you. I promise."

We look up when there's a knock at the door. "Come in." I say knowing it's Gramps.

Gramps walks in, holding a book about as thick as one of my canines when I'm in dragon form, and says "Congratulations Lucy and Natsu on your children. Now if I may ask what are their names so I can write them down in the Fairy Tail family tree."

We look at the first one who is awake now, she has her mother's eyes so I say "She is Luna Layla Dragneel." Gramps nods and then we look at the boy "He is Ryu Jude Dragneel."

He nods again and then I pick up the girl with with the pink hair and blond highlights."This little one here is Nashi Blaze Dragneel."

Nashi smiles and we can see the fire in her eyes just like in mine. "If I may ask where did you come up with Nashi?"

I look at Luce and we smile before Luce says "The day we announced we were a couple Mira was talking to Cana and said something about mashing our names. We've been playing with it since we found out I was pregnant and the day Natsu got back from his mission we finally agreed on Nashi."

He nods again before getting up saying "Well I'll be going, I'll tell the others to let you get some rest before they swamp you.

Luce nods and then we're left alone. I laugh and Luce says "What's so funny?"

I shake my head and walk over to kiss her before saying "Imagine the tale we'll tell the kids when they grow up about how they got here."

She smiles and says "It's definitely a tale alright."

"It's not just a tale." She looks at me confused and I say "It's our Tail of Two Dragons."

She nods and says "It's gonna be a long life." I snuggle into the bed holding her and murmur "Aye sir." before she nods off thinking _'How lucky am I to have this dragoness in my life.'_

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **So what did you think? I think I kinda fell in the last few sentences but it doesn't matter because I have to say. 52 reviews, 29 favorites, and 43 follows are crazy for this being my first real story.**

 **And if you didn't know this yet I have a sequel in the works you'll be seeing drop on October 1 plus with all the questions about the other couples it's given me tons of ideas for spin offs.**

 **Did y'all enjoy the part where I pretty much threw Weisslogia and Skiadrum to the wolves? I'm sorry I couldn't help it. With how I've written them as kind of jokers it only seemed right.**

 **If you have any ideas on what I should write in the sequel don't be afraid to drop them in the reviews. Actually scratch that _I DARE YOU TO LEAVE THEM_. Let your Fairy Tail competitive spirit soar and show me what you can dish out.**

 **As for other stories I have some one shots out and I'm starting to drop chapters for the longer ones. Everything I'm writing is never cement until I drop it. If I disagree with a chapter I will rewrite it before I drop it.**

 **Alright well I've spouted my two sense if you have anything you want to say just P.M. or review and I'll hit you up.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	22. Update

**Great news guys.**

 **If you like this story I have the sequel up and you can jump over there for more. The title is:**

 _ **Dragon's Sanctuary**_

 **So jump over and go check it out. Don't forget to leave a review for how you want to see it play out. Then I have other stories as well so don't just stop after this one go check out the others.**

 **Why are you still here? Go, read and enjoy what's out there.**

 **And don't forget to fave and follow to know when I drop a new story or chapter.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


End file.
